Beauty Within The Beast
by XDarkAngelOfLoveX
Summary: Bulma is being sent to Frieza to build the GR for his armies use, but fate intervenes and she finds herself stuck on a planet with four Saiyan's and two other women. Will they work together to bring down the tyrant, or will they kill each other first?
1. Traitor

**Edit: This chapter had been edited by the lovely Devk. Thank you so much! ^_^ **

**Hello everyone. First off I want to say that this is my first DBZ fic, and it's an AU, cause I love the idea of taking Vegeta and making him bend to my will….. Secondly I would like to say that there are going to be parts of this story that are VERY dark and/or mature. In this chapter alone there is rape and yuri and strong language. So please, if you are not mature enough to read this click the back button and go read something else ok kidies?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, I just want to borrow Vegeta for some fun time :3**

The blood just wouldn't come off, no matter how much soap she used or how hard she scrubbed. The blood was like a permanent fixture on her knuckles and under her fingernails. She could taste the copper in the air and see red pooling on the floor from the corner of her eye. In an effort to keep her stomach from emptying, she refocused her thoughts on getting her hands clean. She just needed more soap and hotter water that's all, and then it would come off, no sweat. She turned the hot facet all the way up and watched as her hands turned red and the pieces of the broken mirror above the sink started to fog from the heat. In the back of her mind she heard a little voice telling her that her hands were burning, but she ignored it.

The blood HAD to come off.

As the heat became too much for her delicate hands to take, she pulled them back from the scalding water and inspected every inch of her skin. She checked under each of her fingernails, between each finger, and in between the folds of her skin on her knuckles. Satisfied that the blood was gone, she turned her attention to her reflection and almost fainted from the sight of herself.

Her eyes were wide and wild looking, her hair was sticking in every direction imaginable, her clothing was ripped and hanging limply from her body, and her skin was horribly pale, but all that wasn't what scared her; what scared her half to death was the fact that she was covered in blood. From head to toe there wasn't an inch of her body that didn't have droplets, smears, or handprints of blood. Even the ends of her unruly hair were dripping with the red substance. Her mind went numb for a second as she thought absently that it reminded her of an art class she took once as a child. The teacher had given the children water-soluble paint and encouraged them to use the tips of their hair as brushes.

_I wonder if I could write my name with my hair right now? _

She snapped back to reality and frantically started to strip her clothing off. She took a step back from her spot in front of the broken mirror and stepped into something slick. She looked down and saw her foot in a puddle of blood that had seeped behind her from the cooling body that lay just three feet from her. In her haste to get her foot out of the offensive puddle she mis-stepped and fell flat on her bottom into the blood. She scrambled up from the floor and finished undressing herself. Without a glance behind her she walked carefully over to the shower stall and once again turned the water on as hot as it would go and stood under the blistering spray. She started to scrub herself with a bar of soap and she let her mind wander. She thought back to what had gotten her into this situation in the first place.

/

Bulma was terrified as she walked down the hallway to her father's conference room at Capsule Corp. Her entire being shook with fear, her hands cold and clammy as a thin sheen of sweat had broken out on her forehead. She had been dreading this moment since Lord Frieza's messenger, a purple creature that reminded her of a scaled lizard had arrived a week ago, and told her father that Lord Frieza would be in communications range within the week and wished to speak to him. He had ordered Bulma to be present as well. The messenger was to stay and guard her and her father, like every time before, until the conference to make sure they did not try to escape.

Every being in the galaxy knew that a conference with Lord Frieza usually meant one of two things: One, you had done something wrong and you were going to die for your mistake, after Lord Frieza had the pleasure of telling you exactly what you did wrong and how you were going to die. Or two, you had done something right and he wanted to "reward" you.

You may think being rewarded for a job well done would be a good thing, but Lord Frieza's idea of being rewarded was to move you to his ship; his floating palace.

If you were smart, if you were a good fighter, or if you had the great misfortune of being beautiful, he wanted you where he could always have you. You were brought to his palace under the pretense that you were being given a great honor. You would be working directly for your Lord. In reality, you had just become his slave. If you were smart, you were sent to one of his labs; the smarter you were the higher you were on the food chain and the closer you were to Lord Frieza. You would be working on new technology and weaponry, anything that would make his Empire stronger. If you were strong fighter, you were drafted into the military. You were trained to, become a perfect killing machine. The stronger you were, the better fighter you were, the closer you were to Lord Frieza. If you had the great misfortune of being beautiful, you were sent straight to Lord Frieza's bedchambers. Women and men alike, gender did not concern him, if you were beautiful you were his. Then once he grew tired of you, you were sent down to the whores' quarters so the solders could have you.

It became so that fathers started hiding their daughters so that no one could take them away. Lord Frieza had placed his people on every planet that was under his domain; nothing was done without his knowledge. You could never trust a stranger, and sometimes you couldn't trust a friend.

The doors to the conference room slid open, drawing the blue-haired beauty out of her thoughts. Her father, the head of Capsule Cooperation, sat at the end of a long red wood table, facing the right wall, rubbing his eyes with his left hand and holding a file in his right. He looked up as she walked in, and for the first time in his life her father looked his age. Older even. Doctor Briefs was 57 years old, but today he could have easily passed for 75. His lavender colored hair was in disarray, sticking in every direction imaginable; he had dark bags under his listless eyes that seemed to be glossed over, and his skin had taken on a ghastly gray color.

"Ah, good morning Bulma. How is my little earthling Princess doing?" The overly sweet, scratchy voice made Bulma turn her attention to the giant, flat screen on the wall. There, sitting in all his pink and purple glory, was Lord Frieza. She had not had to look upon his disgusting face in over five years, as her father handled all the contact between the Ice-jin and Earth…But since he had requested her presence, there was no way she could deny him; to displease Lord Frieza, willfully or otherwise, was to put your life in his merciless hands. She swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to conceal the shiver that ran down her spine. She brushed her sweat coated hands off on her black knee length skirt before fisting her right hand and placing it above her heart and bowing to her Lord.

"I am doing well Lord Frieza."

"Good. Now have a seat, we have much to discuss." She sat down next to her father, who let go of the file and reached under the table to grab her hand, squeezing it to try and give her some comfort. She squeezed back trying to return the sentiment, but she was feeling anything but comforted at that moment. "Now Bulma, this gravity room of yours is absolutely ingenious. I have been looking over the blueprints for several days, and I can find no flaws in it. I have to know, is this just a theory or do you have a working prototype?"

Bulma had to chose her words carefully. One word out of place, or said incorrectly could send the tyrant into a hissy fit and doom not just her, but potentially her entire world.

"Well the blueprints that my associate, Doctor Yamara, sent to you are from the final development stage. All of the figures and equations have been tested time and time again and everything is working out as planed. Now as far as a prototype, I'm afraid Doctor Yamara got a little... excited and sent you the plans far too early. We have gathered all the materials needed to construct the first prototype, but... I'm afraid that we might not have a working module for a while now." She prayed. She prayed with all her might that the tyrant would see this invention of hers was worth the wait. And she prayed Doctor Yamara got hit by a bus on the way to work today. The prick.

"Well, that is perfectly understandable. You are a genius Bulma, not a miracle worker." She and her father both let out breaths that they didn't know they were holding. "But you do realize what these gravity rooms would do for my army, correct? The means the faster you get this little project of yours off the ground, the faster my army will grow. Are we understanding each other?"

His twisted smile sent her stomach into convulsions. Under the table her fathers grip on her hand became vice like. She was sure that her fingernail beds were turning blue from lack of oxygen, but she couldn't bring her self to pull away from him. His grip was the only thing anchoring her to reality.

"Y-yes Lord Frieza I- that is my father and I understand perfectly. We will focus all of our resources on the gravity room, and we will not even look at another project until it is perfected."

"Yes, I'm sure you would. My little earthling Princess knows not to make her Lord unhappy. But honestly, my pet, I would feel much better if you were closer to home, so to speak. That's why I'm having you relocated to my private laboratory in my palace."

She was sure her heart stopped. She stared shaking and her head started spinning; she was sure that she would have passed out if it wasn't for the grip that her father had on her hand, which if at all possible, became even tighter. She stared at the tyrants face and felt a new rage starting to boil up inside of her. This man had taken almost everything she had away from her, and now he wanted her as well. She wanted to kick and scream and tell him to go fuck himself, but that would do nothing but kill her faster and destroy her world.

"But surely, Lord Frieza, in the time that is would take me to travel to your palace I could have created half a dozen prototypes."

"Yes this is true, but in anticipation to your genius, I have sent Airzin in a virtual floating laboratory. It will take you six months to arrive at my palace, in which time I expect you to have created a working prototype. At the point when you arrive at my palace I will have left for the Omega quadrant. Though I regret that I will not be there to welcome you to your new home, it cannot be avoided. I will return another six months after your arrival, and by then I expect to have a fully perfected, fully functional gravity room. You will be the lead on this project of course, and you will be placed in the highest ranking laboratory with any and all resources at your disposal, including my staff, some of the most ingenious minds in the universe and any, how should I put this, guinea pigs, you need for testing purposes." He let out a soft chuckle, as if laughing at an old joke.

Any ounce of hope that she had left in her body was crushed by his words. Deep down in her heart she knew that this was going to happen. For so long now she had tried to keep a low profile as an inventor, only creating little trivial things that would make every day life easier for the empire, and leaving the big stuff for her father and trying to stay under Lord Frieza's radar.

She had learned her lesson the hard way.

Her mother, Bunny Briefs, had been an inventor just like herself and her father. She was a beautiful woman who loved being a mother and wife, but she loved her work just as much. When Bulma had been only six, Bunny had invented a pod for space travel that was twice as fast as anything Lord Frieza had in his empire. They only held one person each, but it was a quick and effective way to send his solders where he wanted them.

Lord Frieza wanted to 'reward' her for her excellent work, and sent for her. He insisted that there were improvements that could be made on the pods, and he wanted to personally watch the developments. The image of her mother's tear-stained face as she got on that ship was forever burned into her memory. She could still hear Bunny telling her not to worry, that she'd be home soon, and that she loved her and her father very much. That had been nineteen years ago. She never saw her mother again. Her father once asked Lord Frieza how his wife was doing. Frieza's saccharin reply was that she was doing fine, and not to worry about her; Ice-jin talk for "never bring it up again".

Bulma missed her mother dearly, and now she might have the chance to see her again if she was still alive, but she knew that if she were sent to Lord Frieza she would never see her father or her world again.

That prick Yamara was responsible for this

Bulma was the leader of a small rebellion organization started by her mother called the Red Ribbon society, whose soul purpose was to bring down the Ice-jin Empire. There were not many left in her organization, less then a fifty and most of them were on Earth, but she did have a few spies on neighboring planets and she had found what Lord Frieza could not. A few like herself that had tried to hide themselves away from the tyrant's clutches; a handful of geniuses that now worked for her in an underground laboratory a few miles west of Capsule Corp, working on everything under the sun, from biological warfare to weapons of mass destruction, anything that would bring the Ice-jin Empire down. She worked on her own projects down there as well to keep them away from prying eyes. You could hardly ever trust a co-worker.

She had been working with Doctor Yamara for almost two years now, and aside from being a little jumpy, he had seemed to be a fine scientist and she had thought that he would make a great addition to the Red Ribbons. However, one night about two months ago, Bulma had made a grave mistake. She had been close to completing the final blueprints for the gravity room that she had stayed up for almost three days straight to finish them. In her sleep-deprived state, she accidentally grabbed the capsule that contained the blueprints and shoved it into her purse as she packed up to leave the underground lab that night. The next day, after a night of much needed sleep, she dumped her purse out on her desk at her lab in the main Capsule Corp building looking for her chewing gum; she didn't notice the capsule roll away, and she didn't notice Yamara picking up the capsule as he walked by. The little fucker decided to open it and when he saw the blue prints he thought he'd get into Lord Frieza's good graces by sending him copy's of the blue prints electronically, thus putting her in the position she was in now.

She prayed a little harder that he was run over today.

She was going to be living on the same vessel as the Ice-jin Prince, and she was sure that every inch of that ship was under constant surveillance. There would be no way for her to run the Red Ribbon from there. Somehow in the next few days before her departure, she would have to find a way to get to her second in command, Juu, third-greatest mind on Earth. It was going to be her responsibility to lead them now. Bulma would have to find a way to give her all her codes, passwords and any blueprints she had left for weapons.

"Are these terms acceptable, Bulma?" Lord Frieza's voice brought her back to the matter at hand. She knew that the question was hiding a statement; either she did as she was told or she, and possibly her world, would be destroyed.

"Of course Lord Frieza, I will start packing right away."

"Good girl. Oh, and Bulma, make sure you pack light. You absolutely must give me the chance to take you on a royal shopping spree as a thank you. I must admit that I am looking forward to dressing up such a beautiful doll." The smirk on his face sent a river of ice water cascading down her spine.

"Y-yes Lord Frieza."

"Farewell Bulma, I shall see you soon." Without a glance her father's way, he ended the conference making the screen go black. The second his face left the screen Bulma burst into tears and her father pulled her into his arms, holding her so close that for just a second she thought she might be able to crawl under his skin and hide from the hideous monster to whom she was being sent.

"Daddy." It was the only word she could manage to get out between sobs.

"Bulma baby, I swear on my life and every life on this God forsaken earth that I will find a way to bring you back. I won't lose you like I lost your mother." His voice shook with the strain of trying to keep it from cracking, but she could feel the wetness from his tears on her hair. It made her cry even harder.

Bulma had always prided her self on being a strong, independent woman, ever since she was little. She had to be the woman in the house since her mother had been taken away. Her father had tried to replace the mother that she didn't have any more, but he was just too busy trying to run the world and Capsule Corp to form a bond with his daughter. He loved her very much, but he just had too many people to look after to spend any quality time with her, so she had learned to do things on her own. It wasn't very hard since she had been born to two geniuses; while other children had been learning their ABC's, she had been learning quantum physics. How else had she made Vice President of Capsule Corp at only 16? She had more degrees, PHD's, and MD's than she knew what to do with, but she had done all of it on her own. And now here she was crying into her father's arms, clinging to him for comfort, feeling much like the little girl who lost her mother all those years ago.

"Oh God daddy, what are we going to do? He can't get his hands on the gravity room, he just can't! We'll never be able to stop him if his solders are training with them. I swear to God if I see Yamara before I leave I'm going to fucking kill him my self!" Her threat sounded more like a four year olds temper tantrum between the sobs.

"Calm down sweetheart, and leave him too me. I'll make sure he's taken care of." She wasn't sure what he meant by that, but then again, she really didn't want to know.

There was a knock on the conference room doors and someone was calling out to them. Bulma pulled away from her father and wiped the tears from her face and took a deep calming breath. She looked at her father who gave a slight nod of his head before getting up from his chair. She gave him a small nod back before pressing the release button on the wall, causing the doors to slide open. The purple lizard man, Airzin, Lord Frieza had called him, was standing outside the door waiting for them.

"Miss Briefs, I have been ordered to take off at oh nine hundred tomorrow. Please make sure you are ready to depart by then."

"You have got to be kidding me." Bulma spat at the lizard-thing. "I can't be ready by tomorrow morning! I have so much to do before I can leave. I have people I need to see, projects I need to transfer, and all my pack-"

"Then I suggest that you get to it, Miss Briefs. Lord Frieza has given me this order directly and I will not have my hide on the line because you can't get your shit together." Giving her one last disgusted glance he walked away, leaving behind a very pissed Bulma. She thought she would have at lest two days before having to leave, but now she only had the rest of today and tonight to get her affairs in order. She decided that her father could handle spreading out her official projects at Capsule Corp to the other employees.

Right now she had to find Juu.

/

That evening Capsule Corp closed down early to throw a going away party for the heiress. Her coworkers and her employees had gathered in the newly cleared out employee lounge to say goodbye to their boss, their coworker, and their friend. The one person that was absent that night was Doctor Yamara, though no one really noticed. Everyone was trying to keep the conversation happy and light, and trying to remain optimistic that she would be back in a few years, with more knowledge and more plans that would propel Capsule Corp even higher in the technology field. In reality, under their smiles and well wishes she could see the look of sadness and doubt in their eyes. Some of her closest friends and fellow members of Red Ribbon couldn't hide their emotions and openly cried when she was near. She would console them to the best of her ability and softly remind them that they were being watched. Airzin was standing in a shadowed corner of the room, watching everyone carefully, especially her. She moved her eyes away from the lizard man, wishing he would drop dead, and spotted Juu across the room. The blond gave a nod of her head, and Bulma knew it was time.

She walked towards Juu and took her outstretched hand. Hand in hand they made their way out of Capsule Corp's main building and entered the adjoining building that housed the Briefs' private living areas. Once the door had been closed behind them, Bulma was gently pushed up against it before a pair of soft lips descended upon hers. She wrapped her arms around the taller woman's neck before returning the kiss eagerly. Slowly they made their way up to the second floor of the building where Bulma's bedroom was. Halfway down the hall Juu pushed her back up against the wall lifting her up by her bottom so that she could wrap her legs around her wast. Juu's hand slowly started travailing from Bulma's bottom to her hip, from her hip to her side and finally from her side to the soft mounds of her breast, kneading the supple mound gently and rubbing her thumb over the hard nipple through the thin fabric of her white blouse.

"Not out here, in my room." Bulma whispered in her ear as she gently sucked on the lobe. Juu let her down from the wall and pulled her to the last door on the left of the hall. Out of the corner of her eye, Bulma saw a flash of purple before the door closed. As soon as they were in the safety of her room Bulma sprinted to the little recording device she had lying on her dresser and switched it on. Out of the speaker came the sounds of moaning, lips smacking and a few well placed "yeses". Bulma felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to see Juu holding a finger to her lips. She pointed at the door, where under the crack they could see a shadow, indicating that the purple lizard man was standing outside listening to what was going on inside. Bulma motioned for Juu to follow her into her walk-in closet, which was big enough to house an entire family, to the back wall that was lined with shelves holding her vast collection of shoes. Lifting a pair of red stilettos in the far left hand corner she placed her hand down on the shelf, where a square the size of a tablet appeared and ran a silent hand print scan on her before, just as silently, half of the back wall sunk back about half a foot and slid to the right. Beyond the wall was a twelve by twelve room that contained only a desk with a computer and a single chair. Once they were in the room and the wall slid back into place, Bulma gave a little chuckle and playfully slapped Juu on the arm.

"Nice work in the hallway, though I think Krillin would have been pissed if he saw that." The blond smiled at the mention of her fiancé. The young, and very short, martial artist was currently in hiding at Red Ribbon's headquarters from Lord Frieza's draft. He was very strong by human standards, stronger them Bulma's ex, and someone had reported his abilities to Dodoria, head of Lord Frieza's army. When one of Bulma's spys had gotten wind of it he contacted her right away, and Juu was not going to chance on her man getting ripped away from her. She sent him underground. He hasn't seen the sun in almost two years.

"Yes well, I didn't think those cute little kisses downstairs did the trick for the lizard. You said he has to think that we're passionate lovers saying goodbye, right? I think that did the trick, and your porn recording is handling the rest." She leaned against the wall and allowed her self to slide down to the floor as Bulma took the chair and turned on the computer. She slipped a clear circular disk into the slot on the side and started the process of downloading the contents of the computer on to it. She turned her head to look down at her oldest and dearest friend sitting on the floor, legs and arms crossed with her head tilted back, staring right back at her. Bulma wanted to say something, anything, to get that look of sorrow out of her eyes, but she knew there was nothing she could do. They had grown up together, along with Juu's twin brother, and had gone to the same schools since they were five. Juu didn't have as many degrees as Bulma did, but she was a genius nonetheless. There was no one more qualified to run Red Ribbon, besides her father whose plate was already overflowing, than Juu. Red Ribbon was her baby now.

"I don't know if I can do this without you, Bulma." The blond confessed softly. "I know I have the brain power for it, I just don't know if I have the emotional capability to walk into work everyday and not see you. The thought of it makes me want to cry, vomit, and punch someone all at the same time."

"Gee I'm glad I'm loved."

"Oh, shut it."

"Yes ma'am"

"Sarcastic bitch."

"That's why you love me."

"Bulma I mean it. What the hell am I supposed to do if I can't call you to bitch about something stupid Krillin has said or done? Or If I'm having a problem with a project or-or..." Words failed her as the first of the sobs started to rock her body.

"Oh sweetie." She slid down to the floor to hold her friend as her own tears poured forth. They held each other until the disk popped out of the computer signaling that it was done. "Come on Juu, The recording isn't going to last forever." They pulled them selves up and Bulma handed Juu the newly ejected disk. She looked as it like she wanted to throw the damn thing across the room then stomp on it with the heel of her shoe.

"I don't want this."

"Tough shit. Suck it up and run this bitch like the hardcore nerd you are. I expect to see Red Ribbon have twice as many members, and weapons when I return. Every access code, password, and blueprint I have is on that disk. Red Ribbon is now fully in your control. Once I'm on Lord Frieza's ship I will find a way of safely contacting you. Maybe I can be the spy that we've been looking for on that thing." They had wanted for so long to find a way to get one of their own aboard the ship, but anyone that was sent to Frieza never made contact with them again and never returned.

"God I hope so B, I really do."

"Come on, we have to make the appropriate noises and conversations for the lizard man jerking off outside my door. Oh, and I've added your hand print file to the lock on this door, in case you ever need to get away and have a small space of your own."

"I always figured that you were waiting on a hurricane with this room or something. You do bug sweeps on your room and your father's every hour, so I never saw the need for this room."

"I figured the paranoia would save me some day. Plus for some reason I find it comforting to work in a small space with no windows."

"Freak."

"But you love me."

Once they were back in Bulma's room they had to wait a few minutes for the recording to end, so not to disrupt the rhythm that the recording had set. They could sill see the shadow outside of the door, but this time a small part of it was moving back and forth quickly. Juu made a face while Bulma stuck her finger in her mouth. The final cries of orgasmic bliss ran out on the recorder and Bulma switched it off. They made sure to ruffle their clothes around and they ran their finders through their hair to make it look like the results of a lovers hold.

"Come on baby, we have to get back before daddy notices I'm not there."

"Alright, sweet cheeks." Juu smirked at the blush that appeared on Bulma's face. As they made their way to the door the shadow underneath it suddenly disappeared. They walked out the door hand in hand into the dimly lit hall and descended the stares. They both knew that this could possibly be the last time they ever saw each other, and they both had the same idea:

Go back to the party and get shitfaced.

/

At nine the next morning, recovering from a hangover, Bulma hugged her father and her friends goodbye. Juu's twin brother, Jin, even took the time to come out of his lab at Red Ribbon headquarters to stop by to say goodbye. The boy was a workaholic. They weren't as close to each other as the girls were, but he had still grown up thinking of her as a little sister, and it hurt to know she was leaving. Unlike the girls, he did not believe in romanticizing; he knew they were too far away from defeating the Cold Empire. He knew he'd never see Bulma again.

Bulma gave one last hug to her father. "I'll see you soon baby." He whispered in her ear. He absolutely refused to say goodbye to her, as if that had some cosmic effect on her successful return to earth. It was utter bullshit, he knew, but he also knew that he told his wife goodbye and he had never seen her again.

"See you soon, daddy." She wouldn't let the offensive word pass her lips either.

"Miss Briefs." She heard the warning in Airzin's voice. She looked back over her shoulder at the Lizard man. He was waiting for her on a circular platform that would raise them both into the ship. With one last loving glance at her family and friends she walked over to stand next to Airzin as the platform started to rise.

"I love you, B!" Juu's voice rang out from the crowd. Bulma looked out to see her standing in front of everyone with tears streaming down her face waving frantically, her brother's arm slung around her shoulder. It might have been that she was too far away to see, but she could have sworn that his cheeks were damp as well.

"Love you, Juu!" She sunk down to the floor and watched them until the platform secured its place in the ships floor. With a dejected sigh she stood up to look at her home for the next six months.

Frieza hadn't been lying when he said he had sent her a virtual floating lab. She knew from the outside of the ship that it was going to be big, but this was almost twice what she thought it would be. Half of the first level was set up as a working lab, from computers to Bunsen burners, anything that she might need, and more of what she wouldn't. Another quarter of the ship was nothing but empty space from the floor to the roof of the ship, the second level curving around the space. She knew that this was where she was expected to build the gravity room. The last quarter of the ship was the control center. Two chairs faced a wall that was made entirely out of glass, enabling her to see all her friends still waving at her through it. A few feet in front of the glass stood a control panel, covered in strange symbols and texts. It was obviously was not the work of Capsule Corp. She had no idea what any of the symbols meant, but she had six months to find out.

Airzin walked over to the panel and expertly started punching the buttons, no doubt setting their coordinates for Frieza's ship. More strange symbols appeared on a small screen on the panel. "I suggest that you take a seat Miss Briefs, it will be smooth sailing once we are out of the atmosphere, but not so much in it." She narrowed her eyes at the lizard man. She was sick of him bossing her around. She was Bulma fucking Briefs, smartest person in the universe, proclaimed Princess of earth, and the most beautiful woman anyone had set eyes on. No one should have the right to talk to her that way, but the fact of the matter was that this man worked for Frieza and she was sure that any insubordination on her part would makes its way to his ear, making her new home more hostile. But that didn't mean she couldn't rebel slightly. She was a Princess after all, and she was used to getting what she wanted.

"No thanks. This is my first time off planet and I want to see every second of it."

"That isn't wise Miss Briefs."

"Yes well, I'm the genius here aren't I?"

"Suit your self." He left her alone to stare out the glass with a mixture of fear and excitement. She knew there was a possible and probable chance that this was the last time she would ever see her home world again, but she was so excited to be going out into space. She had always dreamed about traversing the stars. She was an adventurous soul and she hated staying in one place for too long. She was lucky that her father ruled the Earth and provided the money and power she needed to travel anywhere she wanted to go. Anywhere, except for space. Her father had simply refused to allow his daughter to go gallivanting around the universe where any of Frieza's men could take her without anyone being the wiser. It was hard enough to keep her away from Frieza's radar on Earth, never mind in space. Nonetheless, it had always been her dream to travel the universe, and in the wake of this travesty, it was the silver lining in the dark sky.

The ship started to rumble under her feet and her heart started to race beneath her breastbone in anticipation. She could Juu still waving at her. She lifted her hand to wave back, and then she was flat on her back on the floor looking up at the strange designs on the ceiling. For just a second she thought she could make out Juu's face in the silver intricate pattern laughing at her. She wondered if she was lying on Juu's face as well, since the design on the floor was the same as on the ceiling. Then reality smacked her in the face and she realized that she couldn't breath. The pressure of the speed of their accent was crushing her, and she was almost glad. This would be a better fate then to be Frieza's lab monkey and whore. She was just disappointed that she would never see the stars up close. Then, just as fast as the pressure appeared, it disappeared. Suddenly she could breathe and she greedily sucked in the air, filling her lungs to capacity before exhaling and repeating the process as she restored the oxygen to her body.

Airzin walked over to her supine body and stood over her head, smirking down at her. "I did warn you." Then he walked away, leaving her to her own humiliation. After a few minutes she decided that she couldn't spend the remainder of their trip on the floor, and got to her feet. She brushed off her dark jeans and orange long sleeved blouse. She was mumbling about stupid lizards and alien ships when she caught a glimpse of the view outside the glass wall. She lost her breath once again as she saw the stars flying by them and the colorful constellations. She was almost too mesmerized by them to see that they had just passed Neptune.

"Oh wow."

"Not bad huh?" Airzin's voice startled her enough that she jumped a little. He had walked up to her left side and she hadn't even noticed because she was so enthralled with the view in front of her. "The ship shot us out of the atmosphere and into space, but the engine is delicate and can only travel that fast in short bursts, hence why we've slowed down. We won't be able to move like that again for about two week or so. A propeller system will keep us moving until we save up enough power to, what we call 'jump', again." She stared at him with wonder on her face; why he had bothered to explain all that to her. Why had be bothered to talk to her at all?

"Why is that? Why not have an engine that could continuously produce enough energy to move the ship at a consistent pace, instead of short bursts of speed that could kill someone?"

"Do I look like an engineer? I do what I'm told and I don't ask questions. You should take a hint and learn that, Princess. Questions will get you killed."

/

It had been two weeks since Airzin had explained the engine system to her, and he hadn't had much to say since then, just the occasional yes or no if she asked a question. It was fine with her really; she spent most of her day working on the gravity room anyway. She had spent thirteen to fourteen hours a day working on it, only stopping only to eat or sleep. She had to admit that sleeping was her second favorite thing to do. Frieza must have thought highly of her, because her personal quarters on the second floor were nothing short of "fit for a queen". Her bed was enormous, twice the size of a king sized bed on earth, covered in violet colored silk sheets. Her bathroom could house another bedroom altogether, her tub was big enough to fit five people easily. The best part of her quarters, however, was the view. She had windows everywhere. Above her bed, by her vanity, one in her closet, and the bathtub sat just next to the window in her bathroom, so she could relax and watch the stars pass her by. The hot water would ease her aching muscles and the stars would calm her troubled mind.

As much as she loved her room, she loved working on her project more. With the help of three worker bots that she had brought with her, she had already constructed the frame of the gravity room, and tomorrow she would start working on the electrical system. Tonight she was just too tired. She took the papers that she had worked out her calculations on and capsulized them for the night. She had black marks on her hands from soldering the last pieces of the frame together, so she walked over to the small sink that was behind the lab. It was next to a small emergency shower, in case there was a chemical spill or something of the sort and you needed to wash fast. She just wanted to grab some dinner then go take a shower, but she couldn't eat with the soot on her, so she scrubbed her hands and thought about what she had to do to get the electrical system up and working, when a hand clamped over her mouth and an arm squeezed her around the waist.

_What the hell?_

"This will be a lot easer on you if you stop struggling now, Princess." Airzin's voice whispered into her ear. Panic clouded her mind as she struggled even harder against her attacker, but there was no use; she was nothing compared to his strength. "I said stop struggling. Frieza told me to bring you back alive, but he never said that I couldn't take you a few times before he got his hands on you. I've been thinking about you and your little girlfriend for weeks now. I followed you that night, and I listened outside your door as you fucked each other. I've been trying to control my self, but the image I had conjured up of the two of you has been ripping me away on the inside. I have to do something about that. And since it's your fault for putting that image in my head, you should be a little more cooperative."

_Oh God no, please no. I'm not ready for this, please! _She knew that she was going to be subjected to sleeping with Frieza, there was no if ands or buts about that. She was too beautiful for him to pass up, but she didn't think she would be subjected to this kind of rape. Not yet, and not by this lizard man. She struggled harder against his hold and managed to get her mouth free of his grasp and bite his hand has hard as she could. She felt his blood rush into her mouth as he screamed in pain, then she saw stars as he slammed her head into the mirror above the sink, sending shard of glass all around her feet. The blow to her head caused her to black out for just a moment, but it was enough. When she came to she was lying on the floor, her shirt and bra torn open to reveal her breasts, the red skirt she had chosen to wear that day was pushed up and her panties were hanging off one of her ankles. She felt him before she saw him. She felt his disgusting scaly skin sliding against her thighs and his member probing her intimate parts. She cried out but she didn't move. She couldn't push him off her and she knew it.

"I told you... this would be... easer if... you didn't struggle." He panted out on her face as he thrusted into her. She turned her head to the side to try and escape his rancid breath, and a flash caught her eyes. She slowly moved her hand from her side to next to her head. She looked up at Airzin to see that his eyes were closed; he was getting close to his release. She waited until he stretched his neck out with a groan as he came, and she plunged the piece of glass into his neck, cutting his carotid artery and sending a river of warm blood cascading down on her. Shock shook his body as he fell to the side and off of her. She briefly wondered why his blood was red. He looked reptilian enough to her, but his blood was as red as any human as she had met. "Fucking... bitch." His last breath in this world, and he had used it to curse her, and that was fine. She had no problem with that. She brought her hand up to push some of her hair out of her face, and that was when she noticed the blood on them. Then the scrubbing had started. Now, kneeling on the floor of the shower, crying and scrubbing her skin with all her might she wondered.

_What the fuck do I do now? _

**So what do you guys think? I know there are some things in here that are confusing or aren't explained very well, but things will come together as the story goes on. I can't reveal it all in the first chapter now can I? So please review and let me know what you think! And also I'm not totally sure how often I'll be able to update. I'm aiming for every two weeks, but I'm starting college Monday and my schedule is going to be pretty crazy for a while. But anyway R&R would be appreciated!**


	2. Awaken

**So I edited this chapter on 3/19/2012. I dodn't change much, but I'm trying to fix some of the inconsistency's I found and my grammar and things like that, so no big worries ^_^ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, I just want to borrow Vegeta for some fun time. **

A week had passed since Bulma had killed Airzin, and she still got sick whenever she thought about it. After she had scrubbed her self down she realized that it had been in vain. She couldn't just leave the body lying in her lab. She had to move it and clean up the blood. The thought of having to touch the lizard man finally made her lose it and throw up in the shower. After she was done, she resolved her self to the task at hand. She stepped out of the shower and went to one of the cabinets under her workstation and pulled out a tarp. She didn't bother to dress her self. What would be the point? She would do nothing but ruin another set of clothes. She removed a key card that had been hang in off his armor, just incase she needed it, then started the process of wrapping his body up.

It took her awhile, but she finally managed to wrap his body in the tarp and drag it to the emergency air lock chamber. This was installed in the ship incase they had to purge something quickly. Though she was sure it was used to dump more bodies then anything else. _We'll I'm not breaking tradition then. _It took her over an hour to wrap up the body and drag it into the air lock chamber. She pressed down on the release handle and watched as her rapper's body was sucked into the vacuum that was space. _Bye, fuck face._

She spent the next hour cleaning up the blood and picking up the pieces of broken mirror that were on the floor. When she was done you would have never be able to tell that there was any kind of fight at all. The only thing that showed anything was out of order was the broken mirror that was hanging on the wall. She decided to rectify that. She finished breaking the pieces off the frame the removed the whole thing, dumping it in the trash. She stepped into the shower one last time to rinse the blood off, but she wanted to shower in her own bathroom where all of her soaps and shampoos were. Once the blood was rinsed off she walked dripping wet up to her quarters on the second floor. After once again scrubbing herself raw, she threw on a pair of sweat pants and a white T-shirt with Capsule Corps logo on it and walked back down to the control panel. She had deciphered some of the strange symbols over the last two weeks, but she had never had enough time to her self to sit down and really look over the panel.

Well she was on her own now so she needed to get up to speed, fast. She needed to know how to run this thing. She was sure getting to Frieza's ship wouldn't be much of a problem since Airzin had set the course when they took off from earth, but she didn't have any idea if it could dock it's self with the bigger ship when she got there. So she had spent the last week messing around with the control panel and anything else on the ship that had the same symbols on them. She figured out how the system worked, so she didn't think that she would have a problem docking. Now she had to come up with a story on why her bodyguard was dead. She supposed the safest way to go was to flat out tell the truth.

Somehow she thought that Airzin was off his rocker when he attacked her. Frieza wanted her and he wouldn't let a lowly soldier have her before he got his hands on her. So, if she told him what happened and how she lashed out in rage, he would most likely forgive her, especially if she had a working prototype of the gravity room with her. She had lost a week of work making sure that she learned this strange language, and she needed to get back to work. She got up from the 'captains chair', as she had dubbed it, and walked over to her station in the lab. She still had to work on the electrical system, and then get the worker bots to start attaching the shell to the frame of the gravity room. She was going to need better clothes then the t-shirt and sweat pants ensemble she had been wearing for the last week.

It wasn't the same shirt and pants mind you, she bathed every day and did her laundry, but since that lizard man had touched her she just couldn't bring her self to wear anything else she had packed.

She made her way up the stairs to the second level, intent on going right to her room, when something made her stop. She had been so intent on learning how to operate the ship that she never once thought about checking the dead mans privet quarters for anything she might need, or anything that she might be able to use. She had to admit to her self that she was curious about what the lizard man had in his room, so she walked right past her door and moved to stand in front of his. She hesitated for a moment, wondering if was she was doing was right, and if she could handle what lay beyond the door.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts. What the hell could he have in there that could scare her now? The man was dead, and he had raped her. She didn't give a damn about if it was right or wrong to go into his quarters. So she used the key card that she had taken off his body to open the door and stepped into the room. She was shocked at what she found.

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing but a bed and one dresser in the room. The walls were painted a smoky gray color, and the bed, more like cot, only had one thin pillow on it and one blanket. Perplexed, she decided to venture father into the room and make sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. From the outside she had estimated that his room had to be about the same side as hers given the wall space and in between, but in reality it was less then half of the size of her room. She was thinking more like a quarter. _That doesn't make any sense. There's a good twenty-five feet of wall between where my room ends and where his begins. They could have fit a whole other room in-between the two. _It was strange all right, but she had other things to do besides wonder about some unaccounted wall to the fact that she wasn't going to find anything in here, she left his room intent on going right to her room to change. When she passed the space between her room and his, the key card she still held in her hand lit up. _That's strange; these things only light up when they're near a lock._

She took a step back from the wall, and the light when out, and when she took a step towards the wall it lit up again. She passed the key across the wall to see what would happen. At first noting did, but then the card let out a small beep and the wall started to move. _Jack pot._ When the wall had moved totally out of the way a light switched on in the room before her, and she almost dropped to her knees.

Inside the room were two tanks filled with a milky substance, and floating in the liquid were two women. One looked like a human with black hair, around her age. The other was not human, the first give away was the beautiful shade of green her skin was, the second was the pointed ears she had on either side of her head. She had no idea how old this beautiful creature could be. By human standards probably the same as the other girl, but only God knew since she had no idea what species she was.

Once Bulma had collected her self she walked over to the tank holding the brunet and saw the same symbols on it as the control panel had. She stared at them until the words started to make since and she realized that these women were in cryogenics tanks, allowing them to travel long distances without having to eat, sleep, essentially live. The symbols on the screen indicated that these women were to be awakened in five moths and one week. The same time that she was due to arrive at Frieza's ship.

Then it hit her. Both of these women where very beautiful, and it had only taken Airzin two months to get to earth to retrieve her. He must have been out already on a mission, to pick up these women to take back to Frieza. _It looks like I'm not going to be the only new whore on the ship._ She gave a bitter chuckle at her dark thought and walked over to the green woman's tank. Up close she could see through the milky liquid that the woman's hair was a beautiful shade of gold. It was no wonder Frieza wanted this one to him self. She wondered what color her eyes would be if she were awake.

Then, in an almost deja vu scenario, she found her self flat on her back on the floor, but this time it wasn't from the jump. They had jumped two days before Airzin's attack on her, so the engine hadn't saved up enough power to do it again. She got up on her hands and knees before she was knocked over again. This time she heard as well as felt the impact. Something had hit the ship twice, and a third time as she staggered to her feet. She held on to the wall for support as an alarm started to sound through the ship and red warning lights starting going off like a bad disco movie.

Holding onto the wall and bannister on the stairs, she made her way down to the control panel, where warnings were flashing across the screen. It took Bulma a minute to decipher that the ships engine had taken a hit as well as the right ruder. She started typing commands into the computer when a shadow passed over her. Looking up and out the glass wall, she realized what had hit the ship.

She was in the middle of a meteor shower. The one that just passed before her was the size of a pickup truck, and she was sure it had friends, bigger ones at that. She started to punch in the commands to make the ship go higher when it was hit again, and this time it didn't just hit the engine; it took it clean off. Another hit sent the ship spinning out of control and sent Bulma skidding painfully across the floor into the glass wall. Leaning against the glass she tried to stand, but the ship had tilted forward and she could not get to her feet. Supplies scattered and rolled across the floor towards her, including her work bench and her chair, which missed her right arm by only a few inches as it slammed into the glass next to her.

Turning her head she saw that the ship was heading towards a planet at a dangerous speed. Somehow she had to make her way back to the control panel and get control of the ship. Without an engine she realized it would be impossible, but she had to try. Inch by painful inch she crawled on her belly towards the control panel as the planet drew near, desperate to stop the ship from crashing.

There was so much in life she wanted to do yet. She had never truly fallen in love, and that was on the top of her list. She had really only had one man in her life, Yamcha, back home. They had dated for almost ten years, since she was sixteen, and she was sure for the longest time that they were going to get married one day and raise a family of their own. That is until a few months back, before Yamara had betrayed her, when she surprised him at his apartment with dinner, and got a surprise of her own. Yamcha, sitting on the couch, with one of his bass ball teams cheerleaders ridding him like a fuckin wild buck. They didn't even notice her until she started screaming and throwing everything she could get her hands on at them. She told the little blond tramp that she could keep him and she walked out the door. He tried calling but she refused his calls, he even tried to stop by the office twice, and both times had left with boot prints on his ass from Juu. She had not seen him since, and she couldn't have cared less.

She realized after they broke up, that she hadn't really been in love with him. She had loved him yes, but she stayed with him for the fact that they had been together for so long, it seemed like a waste to break up with him after all the years they had been together. But he took care of that for her, so in some small way she was great full for that. She wanted her chance at true, heartbreaking, soul scorching love. And damn it if she was going to die before she could find it!

She finally reached the control panel and pulled her self up onto her knees as best as she could and started to type commands into the machine. The engine was gone, but she still had the main thrusters on the undercarriage of the ship, the ones that had launched them off the Earth three weeks ago. If she could get them started, then maybe she could save the ship and put out some sort of emergency signal for help.

"Come on, come on. Work you piece of shit!" But it didn't matter how much she yelled, or how hard she punched the keys, the thrusters wouldn't turn on. She felt the ship being pulled into the atmosphere, and then gravity took over, pulling the ship towards the ground. She raised her head to watch her death. If she was going to die, she was going to face it head on. As the ship fell further she realized that the planet she was about to crash in was covered in snow, there was not one inch of land that wasn't crisp white. The only other color she could see amongst the pure iridescence was green. She vaguely wondered if the trees that were about to witness her death were anything like the pine trees back on earth.

She loved pine trees. They reminded her of Christmas, her mother's favorite time of year.

At the thought of her mother, an idea popped into her head. It was a long shot, and there was no guarantee that it would save her from death, but she punched a few more commands into the control panel. She watched as a blue pulse flashed though the ship, seconds before the ship impacted the earth. After that, she could remember nothing but the iridescent snow that was about to become her final resting place.

/

Four pairs of onyx eyes turned at once towards the sound of the explosion. About two miles from their temporary residence, a thick black cloud of smoke roes up towards the sky temporarily blocking out the sun. The air was soon filled with the smell of burning wood.

"What the fuck was that?"

"I have no idea."

"You don't think he sent someone to finish us off, do you?"

"Fool, if he wanted us dead we would have been months ago. And besides, did you not see that that ship crashed into the damn planet? If he were going to send someone to kill us I highly doubt that they would make such a spectacle of them selves."

"Maybe we should go check and see if there are survivors."

"By all means, brother. Go check."

"You guys won't come with me?"

"You're the youngest, you get to do the dirty work. Now move your ass before I kick it."

"Ugh, fine." The youngest of the four men left the table they were currently eating lunch at and flew out the open window. He wanted to check and see if anyone had lived through the horrific crash, though it was highly doubted, but he wanted to eat his lunch too. There was no doubt in his mind that by the time he came back, his portion of the food would have been eaten by his pack brothers. "Damn, and I'm really hungry too."

He flew in the direction of the crash, wind whipping at his face and skin. He supposed that he should have threw on something a little more practical for the cold then just his training shorts, but the faster he got done at the crash site the faster he could go hunting to catch something else to eat. _I'm not going to let any of those bastards have any either._

As he flew above the ship, he was startled to realize that it hadn't been totally destroyed in the crash; in fact it was mostly intact. The only thing wrong with it was the engine was missing and one of the rudders was damaged. He started to lower him self down to get inside the ship when he felt a shock go through his feet and up through his body. That's when he noticed the force field that was currently around the ship. It must have been the reason that it hadn't totally exploded on impacted, but that made it difficult for him to get inside it. He lowered him self to the ground and puzzled over how he was going to get inside.

_Well now what do I-_ he didn't get a chance to finish the thought before the force field flickered once, then twice, then the ship lost all power and it went down completely. He wasted no time. The ship was tilted into the ground nose first, so he had to fly back up to get to the main entrance platform on the bottom of the ship. He did not have the wrist control for this ship, so he ripped the platform out of the floor and entered the ship. It was a disaster zone in there. The first thing he noticed was the giant rounded metal frame that was tilted on its side and leaning on a set of stairs. It looked like a ship that had not been put together all the way, but then again he was no scientist, and it could have been anything. Beyond the metal frame was where the real mess began. Desks, papers, tools, and things he had no idea what to even call them were all piled on top of one another towards the front of the ship. He was sure that if anyone had been down on the main level when it crashed, they were going to be in that pile of derbies.

"Hello? Is anyone in here? Can anyone hear me?" He yelled as he stared moving the derbies about looking for any sign of life. He was just about to give up when he heard a low moan coming from his left. He reached out with his mind further and found a very low ki, so low he was amazed that the being could be alive at all. He stared digging right above where he felt the ki. "Hey! Come on I heard you, just hold on a little longer." He heard them moan again, indicating that they heard, then, out of the rubble came a small, humanoid looking hand. He took hold of it and gently pulled. He was very surprised to find a beautiful woman with teal colored hair. He pulled her the rest of the way out of the rubble, causing a cry of pain to escape her lips. He looked down and realized both her legs were broken, as well as her right hand. He gently lifted her into his arms and reached out with his mind to his brother.

_"Raditz, we have a live one here, but she's injured. Can you ready one of the tanks?"_

"_Is she pretty?"_

"_Raditz!"_

"_Alright, alright, I'm on it."_

"Hey lady, can you hear me? Is there anyone else on this ship?" She opened her eyes for the first time, and he was pleasantly suppressed to find that her eyes matched her hair. She opened her mouth to answer him but all she did was cough up some blood on his chest. Even though she was in great pain she still managed to look embarrassed. "Don't worry about it, I've had worse spat on me. Now is there anyone else here?"

"..T-two... Up s-st-" She went into another coughing fit.

_Two more? I won't be able to carry them all back if they are injured. _He had to check and see if they were still alive before he called out for help. If he called someone out here for dead bodies, they might turn him into one.

"Listen lady, I'm going to set you down for a minute and go find them ok? I'll be back." He set her down on one of the over turned filing cabinets and flew to the second level. It only took him a second to find the tanks the women had been in. One of the tanks had been detached in the crash and had broken open, leaving the naked woman in a tangle of wires and tubes and covered in cuts from the broken glass. The other tank, holding a green skinned woman, had not broken open but it had cracks all over and was slowly spelling the milky liquid forth. He fisted his hand and finished the job. He checked each girl for a pulse to make sure they were alive, then darted out of the room to find something to cover them in. He wouldn't be able to save them if he died from embarrassment. He lifted his nose in the air and searched for the same sent that the girl from down stairs had. He found it coming from his right. He entered her quarters and ripped off the sheets from the bed. He returned to the room, detangled the women from the wires and tubes and wrapped them in the sheets.

_"Hey Raditz, better make that two tanks. There are two more girls here and another one is injured._

_"You know his highness isn't going to like this."_

_"I'll deal with him later, please just get the tanks ready. Then get you're ass out here, I need help with them, they're all unconscious."_

/

"So, what do you plan on doing with them Kakarrot?" A flamed haired man stood next to the young Saiyan as they watched the two women floating in the rejuvenation tanks. The third was lying on a small cot on the opposite wall.

"I really don't know Vegeta. I just know I couldn't let them stay out there to die."

"How do you know they would die Kakarrot? We don't even know what species they are."

"Prince Vegeta, the two in the tank are humans, and the one on the cot is a Chamylon. " A man of gargantuan stature came up behind the two, watching the young women as well. There was something about that blue haired girl that struck him as familiar.

"How the hell do you know that Nappa?" The last of the group asked. Raditz stood next to the green skinned girl on the cot, watching her breath. He liked the color of her hair.

"I accompanied King Vegeta a few times when he traveled. We came across Chamel-sai, where the green skinned one is from. The humans are from a planet called Earth. Chamel-sai is not yet under Frieza's control. But Frieza sent your father and I to Earth a few times on...recovery missions. It's also where he get's most of his scientists from. Seems they are a pretty smart race."

"Apparently not smart enough to avoid crashing into a giant planet."

"Well we don't know what happened Vegeta, maybe something went wrong with the ship. I found Airzin's key card on her, though I didn't find him or his body. Maybe he did something wrong."

"I don't really give a shit what happened. All I know is that we are stuck on this planet for another four years and four months, and now we have three harpies to deal with. I don't give a shit how you do it, but figure out a way to get them off this fucking planet."

Without another word, Vegeta left the room. The other three looked at one another with confusion in their eyes. It's true that their prince had never been the 'nice type', but he had been more irate then usual lately. One would think being stuck on an ice ball of a planet would have pissed off anyone. But Vegeta usually loved it when they didn't have to deal with Frieza and his lackeys.

Punishment, Frieza called it. Sure, ok.

"So, what's up with flame boy?"

"If he hears you call him that, Raditz, he'll blow your head off your body." Nappa walked up to the tank holding the blue haired girl. He wanted a closer look at her. He knew he knew that face from somewhere, but he just couldn't put a name to it. Glancing down at the tanks monitoring system, he saw that she had another ten hours before her injuries would be healed. He supposed that he could wait to ask her name.

"I'm just saying, Nappa. His majesty has been a royal prick lately."

"I don't really care about what makes Vegeta tick right now. I'm trying to figure out where I've seen this blue haired woman before. I don't suppose any one of you numb skulls have a clue do you?" The brothers looked at one another before shaking their heads in unison. It didn't surprise him. They were great allies in battle, but together they didn't have half a brain. "Kakarrot, your skin is blue. I suggest you go change out of your training shorts and into some armor. I'm going to do the same. Raditz, watch the women until I get back, then you can go change as well."

"Yes sir." He straightened up and lifted his right hand above his eye, in a mock salute. Nappa hit him on the head going by, but Raditz just laughed it off. He always had fun trying to get a rise out of the older man, though it seemed as if the older he got the less he let shit piss him off. Raditz and Kakarrot were both pretty laid back them selves, and that just left the ornery Prince. As the last Saiyan's alive, they all had formed a bond to one another; they had become a pack. They trusted one another with their lives, with their secrets, and with their thoughts. But Vegeta hadn't exactly taken well to the bond they had formed all those years ago. He said it was 'below his royal Saiyan blood' to bond with third class soldiers. But Saiyan's by nature were not solitary creatures, and they would slowly go mad from loneliness. Vegeta might not want to admit it, but he needed them as much as they needed him.

He was their Prince, the last in a long line, and they would follow him into hell and back if necessary. But lately, Raditz was starting to doubt if he would do the same for them, like a pack brother was supposed to.

Well, whatever was going on with him, he hoped he snapped the fuck out of it soon. It had been over a year since he had laid eyes on a woman, and they still had over four years before they got off this planet. It would be nice to keep these three around for a while.

/

Bulma was vaguely aware of a floating sensation taking over her body. She tired to think back to what happened to her, but she could remember nothing but white. Every memory she had was nothing but a blur to her. She almost felt as if someone had drugged her, but that was ridiculous. Who the hell would drug Bulma Briefs? She tried to open her eyes, but her eyelids just wouldn't cooperate with her. It was almost as if she was too tired to lift them. She tired to move her arms and legs, but she felt as if she was pressing against force that was trying to hold her back. She finally realized that she was in some kind of liquid, most likely a rejuvenation tank.

Then it hit her. The crash.

She must have survived it somehow, but how did she get into a rejuvenation tank? Someone must have found her, but she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not yet. She didn't know how long she floated there, but soon she heard muffled voices coming from the other side of the glass. She could make out three different voices, all male, but she couldn't understand the words. Try as she might she couldn't get the haziness to leave her mind, the painkiller infused within the healing liquid was defiantly working.

A click was heard inside the tank as the water started to drain around her. A voice in the back of her mind yelled at her to wake up, to get ready to defend her self, but she was still too drugged for that. The affects of the painkiller might not wear off for another hour or so, so she would just have to pray that someone nice had found her. She heard the glass door pull open, and a strong set of hands detached her from the air tub and wires before lifting her out of the tank and laying her on something soft. She tried to open her eyes but a harsh light made her close them back up instantly.

"Hey miss, can you hear me?" She knew that voice, but she couldn't place it. He sounded nice though, so maybe her prayers were heard.

"Just smack the bitch and wake her up. I what to know what the hell she's doing here." _Spoke too soon Bulma._

"I'm not going to hit her, Vegeta. Just give her a minute, she's still under the affects of the drug."

"Son of a-" She moaned, cutting off the rant before it could start. She had a feeling this man was going to be a royal pain in the ass.

"See, look! She's already coming too, aren't you miss?"

"You're too damn polite for you're own good, Kakarrot. It's going to get your killed one day."

"Awe she can't hurt me, her power level is barely a six. It's more like a rats then a persons." _Excuse me? Did this fool just call me a rat?_

"Most humans power levels are pathetically low. It's rare that you find one with a power level over five hundred or so."

"So what, you a human expert now?"

"I told your impudent ass before Raditz, I have traveled to Earth many of times with the King."

"I'm just saying-"

"Please, please for the love of everything good and holy, shut the hell up. My head it fuckin killing me."

She couldn't see them since it was still too bright for her to open her eyes, but she could feel all eyes in the room turn towards her at the sound of her voice. She probably shouldn't have said anything, she was sure they could kill her with a snap of their wrists, but their voices were piercing through her eardrums and making her head throb. She could barely make out any of the words they were saying; it was nothing but jumbled bullshit, but it was enough to drive her insane.

"...Did she really just say that?"

"Now Vegeta, calm down. She's still under the affects of the-"

"I don't give a shit about the fucking drugs! No one talks to me like that and get's away with it!"

"Uh, actually, I think she was talking to Nappa and I."

"Oh for fucks sake."

She felt a hand take hold of hers and another one was placed behind her shoulder to help her sit up. She weakly protested, but she new she couldn't just lay there, she had to work the drugs out of her system. It was a work out to try and sit upright, but the hand on her back never left and held her steady. Then she realized she was still wearing her sweat pants and t-shirt, and they were soaking wet, which was not helping her in trying to lift her self up. She finally made it into a sitting position and found her self on a small cot, which was now dripping wet thanks to her. She finally managed to open her eyes and look at the faces before her. Kneeling on the ground in front of her was the man that kept his hand on her back. He was a handsome one all right, from what she could make out through her blurred vision, especially with the bed head look, and he was quick to smile at her when he realized her eyes were open.

"Well look at that, the little Onna awakens." She turned her head to the right of her, where the voice had come from, but was met with nothing but thigh. The man was huge! He had to be at lest seven foot tall, but she was betting taller. She couldn't see his face because she didn't want to lift her head to look. Besides, she might have sprained a muscle in her neck if she had to look up that far. "Ha! I bet she wouldn't have to even get on her knees, right guys? She's just about the right level."

All thoughts left her head at the laughing giants words. Images were recalled to her mind of the brutal attack that she had gone through on the ship. Her body went cold and she lashed out before she even realized what she was doing. Unfortunately, the man that was holding her upright took the brunt of the beating. She lashed out trying to hit him away from her, using her nails to claw at him to let her go, and kicking him when that didn't work.

"Hey! Stop it, lady! What are you doing?" He let go of her and she scrambled as far as she could away from the men, falling off the cot and onto the floor. She backed up against the corner of the wall and curled her self into a ball. The one that helped her up before tried one more time to touch her and she burst into tears, screaming at him.

"No! Don't touch me! Just leave me alone, please! Please don't." Sobbing into her hands, she trembled and tried to make her self fuse with the wall behind her, so they wouldn't be able to touch her.

"Geez guys, what's the matter with her?" Kakarrot stood up from the floor and looked down at his arms. She had actually managed to scratch through his black uniform and draw blood. It didn't hurt, but with a power level like hers, it wasn't expected. He looked over at Nappa and Raditz, but they seemed just as bewildered as he did.

"I think that you buffoons are forgetting the fact that she was found on Airzin's ship. What the hell do you think happened?" Then it clicked in all of their heads at once. Airzin was notorious among his fellow soldiers for his sexual appetite. He would fuck anything and everything wearing a skirt. It didn't matter if she said no; he just took what he wanted.

"Well, now I kinda feel bad about that joke."

"Miss? Listen, we aren't going to hurt you, I promise, so just calm down ok?" She just continued to cry in the corner.

"Just leave her be brother, I'll go get one of the other women to take care of her." Raditz left for the kitchen, where their other guests were currently eating. Though they had both woken up dazed and confused, neither one of them had had a reaction like the blue haired girl. A few minutes later, the brunet from the ship entered the room. Since none of the men had any female clothes, she was once again wrapped in a sheet, though this time she had wrapped her self so it looked more like a toga. Raditz pointed to the corner where Bulma was crying, and the girl rushed over to her side.

"There there, it's ok. These guys aren't going to hurt you." She placed her hand on her shoulder and rubbed it soothingly. After a few minutes, Bulma finally calmed down enough to raise her head and look at the girl. She was so much more beautiful up close, her eyes matching the dark color of her hair perfectly. "Come on sweetie, let's get you cleaned up and into something dry. This is a giant man cave so you're going to have to deal with sheets for now. I'm ChiChi by the way." She took both of Bulma's hands in her own and pulled her to her feet. ChiChi was a few inches taller then Bulma's five foot two, so she had to stretch her neck to look over her shoulder at the men behind her. When she saw that all four were looking at her she began to tremble again.

"I wasn't lying when I said we weren't going to hurt you." The man that helped her was smiling at her again as he spoke. She saw the scratches on his arm and she felt bad instantly. He was only trying to help her, and she attacked him, but he still offered her a smile. She decided that she liked him. Though she wasn't too sure about the other three. While the behemoth and one the with the long hair looked like they might be ok, the one with the flame shaped hair looked like he wanted to burn lasers into her heart.

Then again it could have been an affect of the drug, she still felt wobbly and her vision hadn't improved much.

"If you're going to clean her up then make it fast. I have questions for all three of you and I will not be kept waiting." Well, so much for that thought.

_What the hell have I gotten my self into?_

**So it's basically the same as before, I just fixed the grammar and spelling errors I saw, and I cut the paragraphs down so they wouldn't look so menacing. Anyway review and tell me what you think! **


	3. It Has Begun

**Hello my loves! I'm back with another one….but I really have to say I don't like the way this chapter turned out. I suck at laying out a plot lines and this chapter just feels forced T_T**

**PLEASE READ THIS! Ok, now that I have your attention, here goes. I've changed the story of Dragon Ball Z around a bit to satisfy my weirdness. Vegeta is taller, cause I hate that he's so short, Bulma is shorter, cause I want her to be. Vegeta-si's gravity is higher, cause I want it that way and Vegeta was older when it Frieza destroyed it.**

**I have made things this way because I WANT too, and because this is my fan fiction, and I can! =D So please, no pointing out that something in my plot is wrong. If something is different then what is was in the series, it's like that cause I wanted it to be. Some of the characters are OOC, but this is a fan fiction, so it's ok. Now that's that's been said, you may commence reading ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, I just use Vegeta to get my jollies.**

Sitting at a round table in a large common room, Bulma felt like a piece of meat on display. It wasn't just the men she could feel staring at her, the other women, ChiChi and Ophelia she learned, were watching her as well, waiting for answers.

Apparently the girls didn't remember much; they were both taking place in a martial arts tournament on Sylais-si, a neighboring planet of Earth, when Airzin showed up. The last thing they remember was eating lunch, and talking with the purple lizard man about their future with Frieza's military. They had both made the top five contestants in the tournament, but they couldn't remember if they had finished the competition or not.

She supposed it was a good thing they couldn't remember; maybe if he did rape them like he did her, they wouldn't have to live with the awful memory.

When ChiChi and Ophelia dressed her in a sheet and walked her to the common room, Bulma sat down in a chair between the two and never lifted her eyes once to look at the men sitting there. She was still afraid of them, and she was slightly ashamed at her earlier behavior. She felt bad for hurting the man that had saved her life. She needed to apologize to him, she knew, but first she needed to find the courage to lift her head.

Looking over to his left, Nappa saw that his prince was going to start questioning the female, and he knew that he would not get anywhere with her.

"_Vegeta, maybe it would be best if you leave the questioning to me."_

_"Is that so?"_

_"No disrespect meant Prince, but you're not exactly...tactful, when it comes to questioning. We'll get more out of the girl in her condition if we handle this delicately."_

_'"Then get started Nappa._ _Patience is not a virtue I'm blessed with."_

"What is your name, little one?" One of the men asked.

Something clicked in her head; she remembered that nickname. Looking up she saw it was the giant that had spoken. She got a good look at his face for the first time, and her eyes widened in realization. She recognized the man.

"...Nappa?" Her question startled the two youngest Saiyan's and made the Prince raise an eyebrow. Nappa just grinned at her.

"I knew it! I knew I knew your face from somewhere, but it is escaping me."

"It's been awhile. I'm Bulma, Bulma Briefs, remember?" He furred his brows, thinking hard she could tell, until his face took on a look of surprise.

"Bulma Briefs? As in Princess Bulma Briefs of Earth?" He was definitely in shock. The last time he had laid eyes on the girl in front of him, she had been no older then ten or eleven. He cursed him self mentally, he should have known it was her by the blue hair. He had been traveling the universe for years, and he had never come across another being with that shade of blue hair.

At the mention of the word 'Princess', Kakarrot and Raditz sat up a bit straighter in their chairs, acknowledging they were in the presents of royalty. Vegeta counted at royalty of course, but they had grown too comfortable with him as a pack member to really care about their posture when they were around him. This was a Princess on the other hand, and a damn pretty one to boot.

Vegeta didn't look like he really gave a damn. Ophelia didn't look that impressed, but ChiChi gasped out loud.

"Of course! How could I have not recognized you? You're King Briefs daughter!" She exclaimed.

"Well, technically he's not the King-"

"Oh bullshit, don't think just cause your father planted that token in charge doesn't mean that the people of Earth don't really know what's going on. Its just politics."

"Excuse me, but could the blue haired Onna explain the meaning of this. Are you a Princess or not?" Vegeta halted their debate. They weren't even ten minutes into the conversation and he was already getting annoyed.

"No."

"Yes." Both ChiChi and Bulma said at the same time. Bulma looked over at the raven-haired woman and had to resist punching her in the face. Yes, everyone acknowledged her on her planet as royalty, but technically she was not a true Princess. But even if she was, there was no way in hell she wanted these guys to know. Nappa was ok, and maybe the bed head dude, but she still wasn't sure about the other two, and God knows what could happen to her if they thought she was worth money or something. But with ChiChi adamantly trying to shove the information out there, she supposed she had no choice but to explain her self.

"Look, it's true that my father doesn't have the title of King, but none the less my father rules over Earth. The problem is that he started and owns the biggest technological company in the Gamma system, possibly the universe it's self. The people on my planet are weak minded and did not like the fact that their King would not only be running their world but their technology as well. They said it gave him too much power over them. Before I was born there was an uprising of rebels that wanted him to step down from leadership, but he wouldn't. So instead he hired an actor, a token King to present to the people as their new leader. The 'King' takes care of all the public appearances, and my father pulls the strings that control him."

"Your people sound like fucking morons."

"They mostly are. But you should know that not everyone is going to agree with their leaders, right Prince Vegeta?" Bulma's confidence was growing stronger by the second as the drug started to wear off. The fog surrounding her mind was lifting and things were starting to make since now. She knew these men, not personally except for Nappa, but she had heard of them. They were Saiyan's, the last of their race thanks to Frieza.

She remembered the day that her father informed the Red Ribbons of the destruction of Vegeta-si, she had been sixteen. She had cried when she thought of the behemoth that had entertained her while her father and King Vegeta handled their business. She cried a little for the King him self as well. While he was never a particularly nice man, he had been pleasant to her and acknowledged her genius. She remembered making repairs to their ship now and then when they came. The thing she remembered most about him though was his flame hair, she had never seen anything like it before. That's how she knew who this man was; he was practically a twin for the King. The second she realized who and what these guys were, her heart started racing with excitement.

The reason her father and the King had had so many business meetings, allowing her to get close to the giant body gaud, was that the Saiyan's had been partners with the Red Ribbons.

They were a proud, warrior race. They were not meant to be a clean up crew for Frieza. She knew that King Vegeta and her father were working on something together, but her father never confided in her what is was. Then, when she was about eleven, the King and Nappa stopped coming all together. Her father suspected that Frieza was starting to get suspicious, and every communicator in the universe at the time was under the Empires watchful eye so there was no way of contacting his ally. They never heard from the Saiyan's again. A few short years later, Vegeta-si was destroyed, taking any hope of building an army powerful enough to take down Frieza. There were other warrior races of course, but none of them held a candle to the Saiyan's.

After every battle, after every fight, their power level would increase incredibly. There was really no limitation on how powerful they could become. She supposed this is why Frieza whipped them out; he knew what they were capable of.

But fortunately enough for the Saiyan's, so did she.

"Do you know what Red Ribbon is?" She asked the Prince before he could question her how she knew his name. They all smirked at her; of course they knew what it was. "Good, cause now I'm the leader. I'm in charge, and I believe I can make your day a little bit better."

"You want me to believe that some pampered Princess of a mud ball planet is the leader of the largest group of rebels in the universe? Come now you must be joking." Vegeta said, eyeing her coldly.

"Number one, I might be pampered, but I'm far from your average Princess. Number two; Earth is NOT a mud ball. Number three, I can't exactly pull out my Red Ribbon member card out of my sheet, so you're going to have to trust me."

"I trust no one, little girl. So if you want me to believe this story of yours, you better find away of proving it or I'm going to blast you and your little friends here into the next dimension." He stood from his chair, staring threateningly down at her. She felt ChiChi and Ophelia lightly shaking at his words, but they did nothing but piss her off. Standing from her own chair, she smacked her hands down on the table and stared him straight in the eye.

"Listen here buster, Prince or not I will not be talked to like I'm an every day commoner on Frieza's ship! You want proof that I am what I say I am, you're either going to have to get me a communicator that's not bugged or your going to have to let me live a little bit longer so I can build for you what Frieza wanted bad enough to take me from my home for."

He was pissed. That was an understatement. No one ever had the nerve to talk to him the way she did. Just who the hell did this little bitch think she was? Clearly she didn't know as much about them as she boasted, cause then she would have known that she just signed her death warrant.

But, his more rational mind was screaming at him not to kill her yet. It was rare nowadays that Frieza took a scientist away from their home world. In the past it was as common, and nothing to be shocked at. But in the last twenty or thirty years he had only sent for a hand full of scientists. Whores were common enough, but they were a dime a dozen.

What could this little, frail human have that Frieza wanted so bad?

"We have no communicators here, woman, and you have two minutes until I kill you for insubordination to explain what you're supposedly going to build for me."

Bulma smirked, two minutes was more then enough time. She launched into the story that had put her in this situation. What the gravity room was, how she had been careless enough to let Yamara got a hold of her plans, how he had betrayed her, the conference with Frieza, leaving Juu in charge of Red Ribbon. She told them about killing Airzin on the ship, but she was vague about how she had gotten him to let down his guard long enough to do it, and the meteor shower that caused her to crash on this planet. She watched the bed head Saiyan and the hedgehog looking one become entranced with her story. They believed every word she said; she knew it. She didn't have to look at Nappa to know he believed her. The only reason he hadn't come to her defense in the first place was the fear of Vegeta, and she knew that too. He was clearly the alpha dog here, and she had to convince him of her worth. Her life and the lives of the two girls next to her depended on it.

"Now, wait a minute." Raditz interrupted her. "Just how will training under higher gravity levels make you stronger?" She saw Vegeta roll his eyes at the question. Clearly this is not the only 'Duh' moment the man had had.

"It builds stamina which, among other things, makes you stronger. I've worked on this gravity chamber for years, since I was eighteen. I've done all of my research on warrior races, such as your selves, and found that almost every one of them lived on a planet with a high gravity level. The ones that didn't have high gravity were not very strong. Vegeta-si's gravity level was twenty times higher then Earth's and it had the highest of all the worrier planets, the next highest one only being eight times higher. I know that Saiyan's were born with their powers, but living in an environment like that helped. To be honest I figured I'd have to downgrade my baby because as strong as they are, not all of Frieza's men would be able to handle it. They'd be nothing but mush on the floor by the time the chamber turned on. But imagine my luck when I literally fall into the hands of the strongest warriors in history? I may have to do an upgrade if you four are using her." Bulma knew how to butter someone up if she needed to. She needed this man to, if not like her at the very lest tolerate her, so they could bring that bastard down.

"How do you know you can trust us with that kind of information, woman? How do you know that we aren't in alliances with Frieza? How do you know that we wouldn't just kill you when you're done building the machine?" Nappa's head snapped towards the Prince so fast she was surprised that he didn't break his own neck. The other two turned to him as well with questions in their eyes. He did nothing but stare at her. She needed him to trust her, and he would never if she put up a defense like she wanted too, so she dropped the cocky look from her face and tried to be as honest as she could with him.

"Because I knew your father. It's true I didn't know him very well, or for very long, but I know he was a man of honor, just like the rest of the Saiyan's were and still are. There's no way you'd play mercenaries for that bastard if you had a choice. I'm offering you a choice. I was supposed to arrive at Frieza's ship in five months and one week. He was supposed to be off to the Omega system at the time and it will take him six more months to get back. With a little help, I can have the gravity room built within two weeks, giving you just under eleven months to train at up to four hundred times Earth's gravity. I know the power of the Saiyan's. I know if you have the proper tools you could become the most powerful beings in the universe, and I know that if you took over Frieza's thrown that you would be a fare leader. All I'm asking for is two weeks and a little bit of manpower to prove my self. What do you have to lose?"

He stared at her for a long, long time, not saying a word. There was no expression on his face, so she had no idea what he was thinking. The other five occupants in the room started fidgeting in their seats, growing uncomfortable with the silence.

Bulma dared not move a muscle, and she never took her eyes off his. He needed to know that she wasn't going to back down, and that every word she said was the truth. Well, most of it. She knew that if he obtained the type of power he could with the gravity room and killed Frieza that he would take over the universe, but she wasn't so sure about him ruling fairly. She just knew that he had to be better then Frieza.

Right?

"Leave the room, and take the other two with you." He commanded. Without hesitation, the three of them stood up and left. All she could do now was pray.

/

As soon as they were out of earshot, Vegeta turned to Nappa. "Well, is she trustworthy?"

"To be honest, I haven't seen that girl since she was little, but her father was a trustworthy man. Your father trusted him enough to tell him about the dragon balls, based on that my vote is to trust her. Like she said, what do we have to lose? If the damn machine doesn't work then just kill them like you said you would. But if it does work, imagine the power we could gain. We could finally be rid of Frieza."

"I'm with Nappa, let the girl build it, what harm could it do?" Kakarrot Said.

"Same here, I'm in." Vegeta looked at his men and sighed. With everything that had happened in the last year, the last thing he needed was three women harping around their temporary home. But they were right; they had absolutely nothing to lose by letting the girl build her machine. He left the room and found the girls huddled together whispering in the foyer.

"Look Princess Bulma-"

"Just Bulma please."

"...Bulma, I know you said we could trust them but, that flame haired guy creeps me out! He looks like he'd kill us for breathing on him." The raven-haired harpy whined at the blue haired Onna. She was right of course. He's rather just dispose of them and get it over with, but this was just too good of an opportunity to pass up.

"I know ChiChi, but we don't have a choice. There's no way off this planet right now and even if there was, we have less then a year before Frieza will be hunting us down. It's not safe enough to go back to our own planet, that's the first place he'll go looking. Staying here with the Saiyan's is the only chance we have of living and beating Frieza."

"Do you really think they can do it?" The green skinned girl spoke for the first time. Vegeta decided he didn't like her right away. She reminded him of Zarbon too much. "In less then a year, you think that these four men can take down the tyrant that has been ruling over us for a little over a century?"

"Yes I do. I wasn't lying back there when I said I knew about Saiyan's. I became a little obsessed with them after King Vegeta just stopped showing up back home. I studied every book, every recording, hell I even went as far as to pay some poor schmuck to travel to Vegeta-si to take pictures and get me water, soil and air samples. Then when Frieza destroyed it, I knew something was wrong. He had never totally annihilated a planet like that before; he just purged the inhabitants and sold the dame thing off. I think he was afraid of the Saiyan's, afraid of their potential. Quite frankly I'm surprised these four are still alive, but I thank God that they are. I know it, I just feel it in my bones, these men can take him down, and I'm going to do everything in my power to help them."

"What happens when they take over then? What happens if they're worse then Frieza?"

"We just have to pray they won't be. I'm willing to take that chance."

"Bulma's right, Ophelia, I don't think they could be any worse. Besides as scary as they are, they're all hot, and hot guys are never evil."

"...Did she really just say that?"

Vegeta had heard enough, he made sure he stomped his feet loudly enough for the women to hear him approach. All three heads turned to him and the two flanking the Onna took a step back, but she held her ground.

She did not cower, she did not look away once, but she was not disrespectful either. She knew how to carry her self, even when dressed in only a sheet. Technicality or not, the girl was defiantly royalty.

"I have decided, you have your two weeks, and you may use my men for whatever physical labor you need. But at the end of these two weeks, if I am not completely satisfied with your work I will kill you all, is that understood?" He stood a mere foot away from her, towering over her five foot two frame, with a look on his face that would have made grown men weep with fear. The Princess however, just smirked up at him, knowing she had won.

"Do not fret Prince, trust me when I say I know how to completely satisfy your every need." She winked before strutting right passed him to the common room.

Did that little Earthling just make a pass at him? What kind of balls did she think she had?

Despite his frustration, he smirked at her receding form. He was going to have fun with this one; he just knew it.

/

When Bulma reentered the room, the two younger Saiyan's jumped to their feet, trying to be polite. Nappa just rolled his eyes at them. What fools they would make out of them selves for a pretty woman.

"Hello boys, I say it's about time we are properly introduced to one another don't you think?"

"Yes ma'am, my name is Kakarrot, son of Bardock." Bed head said. She nodded her acknowledgment to him and turned to the other one.

"I am Raditz, also a son of Bardock."

"I figured you two were brothers. Couldn't miss the resemblance." She turned her attention to the doorway and saw that Vegeta had not followed her, so she turned back to Nappa and flung her self at him, rapping her arms around his neck.

"Woh little one, if the Prince see's this he's not going to be too pleased." He said patting her back lightly.

She pulled back from him and looked back at the doorway, so far so good.

"I really don't care right now Nappa, You have no idea how happy I am that you're alive! All these years I thought that you were killed on Vegeta-si. I never thought that you were one of the one's that survived. What happened to you and King Vegeta? Why did you stop conducting business with my father?"

"It's a long story, and it's one I'm not sure I can even tell. I have to comfier with the Prince on this." She nodded her head. She could wait a bit; she waited fifteen years already, why not a bit more? She turned her attention back to the other two Saiyan's and smirked.

"Okay boys, Prince Vegeta has given me permission to use you over the next two weeks for my physical labor, and right now I need to get back to that ship and gather my belongings. Any volunteers?"

"I'll do it! I know where the ship's at already so it'll be faster if I take you." Kakarrot said before Raditz could even open his mouth. Why did his bother have the luck of finding three beautiful girls on a crashed ship? He felt sure that if HE had volunteered to go check out the crash site, he would have found Sluggilans instead of women.

Bulma nodded at him and turned back to Nappa. "Is there a room in this humongous castle of yours that could hold a small space ship?"

"How small are we talking?"

"About half the size of the Anoria." The Anoria was King Vegeta's ship.

"Why not just leave it outside?" Raditz asked.

"Cause its way too cold out there for me to work on it. I'm human remember? I'll die of hypothermia."

"Geez, you humans are week."

"Good thing I have four big, strong Saiyan's around to protect me then huh?" She said with a wink. Both Raditz and Kakarrot blushed. Nappa shook his head in disgust.

_This is going to be a long two weeks._

/

Kakarrot grabbed another sheet and made sure Bulma was wrapped up tightly before lifting her in his arms and taking off toward the ship. He did the best he could to protect her face from the whipping wind, but by the time he set her down on the same over turned filing cabinet as before, the half of her face that was not buried in his neck was bright red from the ice cold winds.

Pointing to the frame of the gravity room, she told him to capsulize it then bring her a pair of boots down from her room. Her feet felt like she was going to develop frostbite. After doing what he was told, the real work began. He flew here and there in the ship, helping capsulize anything and everything she pointed out. Then he guarded the entrance to her room as she changed into some clothes. She hadn't planed on any type of cold weather, but she had packed a few pares of jeans and pants and she had long sleeve shirts and a few sweaters. It wasn't enough to keep her warm, but it was better then the sheets she was wearing.

When she and Kakarrot had packed everything they could into the capsules and placed them into a tote bag, she placed a hand on his arm and made him look down at her.

"I'm, I'm sorry about attacking you earlier." She said, still ashamed. He just smiled at her.

"Don't worry about it, I really didn't feel a thing."

"Thanks."

"Yeah, not to be rude but your power level is pretty pathetic. My suggestion would be to make some kind of weapon if you can, after you build that gravity room of yours." Pathetic? Well, as much as she wanted to be mad at him, she figured looking at it from a Saiyan's view it was true. So she decided to stay silent as he brought them back to the castle. Looking at it from the outside, it perfectly blended into the scenery around them with its white marble walls and gold trimming. She swore if the sun hit it just right, it could blind a person.

It wasn't at all like the deep reds and blacks of Vegeta-si. She should still remember the first time see saw pictures of the planet. The red sun made almost every building look like it was dripping in blood. This was the polar opposite.

"Kakarrot, why are you here on this planet? And where are the rest of the inhabitants?" He glanced down at her, but he kept quite for a minute then said.

"I don't know if Vegeta wants me to go into detail with you about that just yet. Build that machine of yours and put him in a good mood, then maybe he'll tell you everything that's going on." Everything seemed to come back to Vegeta.

_I guess if I want to survive on this planet, I have to live by his rules... For now. _

She figured the only way to stay on the mans good side was to make him stronger, but to make him stronger would mean he would have power over all of them. She had to find a way to make sure he wouldn't go power crazy.

The girls were waiting for them in the foyer, where they had left them. As soon as Kakarrot set her down they rushed over to her and took the capsule she held out to them, and took the stairs up to one of the bedrooms. Bulma had given them a capsule full of clothes, and while they were both taller then she was, they looked about the same size otherwise. And besides, they could go the next year living in sheets now could they?

The other three Saiyan's came out of the common room to their left.

"Nappa, do you have a room for me to work in?"

"Yes, follow me." He led her through the archway to the right of the foyer that led into another common room.

White marble and gold trimmings seemed to be the theme of this castle, she had only been in a hand full of rooms, but the color scheme was the same in all of them. Whatever race inhabited this planet, they had no imagination. They took a left in the common room and he led her through two gigantic arched doors into a ballroom. As with everywhere else, the room was white with gold trimmings. There were pillars that formed a perfect circle around the main floor of the ballroom, but the space was enormous. If she had the martial, she could have easily fit four gravity rooms in here with room to spare. She turned in a circle, taking in every detail of the room, and when she looked up, she was surprised and pleased to see that the roof was a giant glass dome. It would let in plenty of sunshine during the day, and she'd be able to see the stars at night.

"This isn't a grand tour Onna, will this room be sufficient for your machine or not?" The rough voice pulled her out of her thoughts. She looked over and saw that they were wall watching her again. Even ChiChi and Ophelia had returned.

She was glad to see that her clothes fit them for the most part, the sleeves and the pants were a bit to short on both of them, more so on Ophelia then ChiChi, but the boots they were wearing came up to mid calf, so that would keep their legs warm. There was nothing she could do about the sleeves though; she didn't pack any gloves.

She was surprised when she found nothing of theirs on Airzin's ship. It was like the lizard man just ripped their clothes from their bodies and shoved them in the hibernation tanks. Actually he probably did just that, but she refused to think on the matter. Turning her attention to the surly Saiyan Prince once again, she answered him.

"Yes, this is more then enough room." He nodded his head them left the room. It was at that moment that Kakarrot's stomach let out a growl that could have put a Tiger to shame. Scratching the back of his head and laughing, he tried to brush it off, but then, almost as if it was responding to him, ChiChi's stomach growled.

"Well, I guess it's been awhile since you girls have had any real rood right?" Raditz asked. When the three of them nodded their heads, he grabbed Kakarrot and drug him out of the room. "Let's go brother, it's hunting time." When they were gone, Ophelia turned Nappa and asked.

"What is there to hunt on a planet covered in snow?" When they had woken up from the tanks, the younger Saiyan's had offered ChiChi and Ophelia some sort of dried up meat that resembled beef jerky back on Earth, but the taste was awful. They didn't get more then a few bites of it down. Ophelia was praying that whatever they caught tasted better then that shit.

"There are animals on this planet that are built to handle the cold. If I were you though, I would suggest not looking at it before we have a chance to clean it. I know humans are sensitive, and they aren't exactly pretty."

"I don't give a rats ass if we eat big foot at this point, I'm starving." Bulma said and she un-capsulized the frame of the gravity room. She looked over her shoulder and saw them staring at it with some doubt.

"Don't worry, I know she doesn't look like much now, but in two weeks time this baby is going to be your new best friend." Nappa just nodded and left the room, same way Vegeta did. It must have rubbed off on him over the years, cause she remembered him being more talkative when she was a kid.

_Or maybe it was the destruction of his planet and his entire race that got to him. _A small voice said in the back of her mind.

She figured that must be it. She could never imagine the pain they all must feel at being the very last of their race. And with that, her earlier doubts about the Prince were erased from her mind. If anyone deserved to rip that monster limb from limb, it was these four men. And by God she was going to do everything she could to help them.

_Just you wait Frieza, one year or so from now, and your reign of terror will be over._

**So how was that? I'd really appreciate reviews from you guys. I want to hear what you think!**

**So until next time my pretties, happy reading!**


	4. Blood

**I'm sorry for the loooong wait for an update people, I had trouble with this chapter _ But I'm back now! **

**I want to thank everyone that as reviewed this story! It's giving me the motivation to write more! **

**So a few notes about this chapter, it's short _ It's over 5,000 words, but it's still short in my opinion. It's also kinda a filler chapter, nothing big goes on in this, but it's necessary for character development and to stretch the story out a bit. It wouldn't be any fun if I just dove right into what was happening now would it? **

**I've also ben re-reading this, and I've caught a lot of inconsistency's with my story, and it makes me sad T_T I'm going to edit out the first three chapters so it fits better, but that might not get done for the next week or so.**

**Anyway, enough with the BS, on with the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not down DragonBall Z or Vegeta…But a girl can dream, right?**

The girls took Nappa's advice and steered clear of the kitchen until they had cleaned the meat from the bones of the animal. Since there was currently no electricity running through the castle, which was next on Bulma's to do list, Kakarrot and Raditz used their ki to cook for the girls. The Saiyan's ate their meat mostly raw, but since they were in the presents of a Princess, they thought it would be best not to be dripping in blood during the meal. Nappa and Vegeta on the other hand couldn't care less, and dug into the kill before it was even browned. The girls decided to eat in another room that night.

Bulma tried to get an early start on working on the gravity room the next morning, but she ended up trying to set up torches around the ballroom so she could see. As it turned out this planet was much bigger then Earth and the rotation was slower, and it had one sun and two moons. They would have 20 hours of sunlight, then about another forty of darkness. The sun had set about ten hours ago, so she had another thirty to go before it rose again. Once she was through setting up her makeshift torches, Kakarrot walked into the ballroom.

"Hey Kakarrot, ready to work?"

"You bet. Raditz is doing the first run, so he'll be here in about thirty minutes."

"First run?"

"Yeah, we do a sweep of the area every couple of hours. Raditz took the first one this morning, and then Nappa will go; then me, and then Vegeta."

"It sounds like you're trying to make sure no one sneaks up on you." She said as she un-capsulized her main toolbox. The first thing she needed to do was get the electric system up and running, and then she could have the boys start on the shell.

"Well, kinda. It's kinda complicated and I can't tell you without-"

"Yeah yeah, without asking his royal highness, I know." He just smiled at her and scratched the back of his head. She decided that had to be a nervous habit. He removed his armor so he could move around easer, leaving him in only his black spandex body suit.

"Aren't you cold?" Bulma asked him. Just looking at him made her insides shiver. She her self had on a pair of jeans and sweatpants over them; two long sleeve shirts and a sweater, but they were thin and were barely making a difference between them selves and the sheet she had worn the day before.

"Neah, us Saiyan's are pretty tough. And our body temperature runs pretty high so it takes a lot to get us cold. Like If I were to stand outside in just this for a few minutes with no ki, I'd be an ice sickle. But in here it's not bad; plus I'm sure you're going to have me working pretty hard huh? So that'll help!" He said with a laugh. She had forgotten about their high running body temperature. At that moment she wished with everything she had that she had packed her research books on them. It had been years since she had read through them and she knew that she could have used any information she had in them to help her now.

Smiling at the man in front of her, she confirmed that, yes, she was going to be working him and his brother hard today, and everyday until the gravity room was complete. Shifting through her industrial sized toolbox, she found the wires that she would need and the mini generator she had invented to keep the gravity room going in any circumstances. She had bright two just incase, it was always good to have a back up, and she planed on using the second one to power the castles electric. If she could get the power up and running in this place she and the other girls might have a chance of surviving with the heat on. She prayed to God the castle had a heating system. She made a mental note to check that on her lunch break.

"Hey, is this your dad?" She looked up and saw that Kakarrot was holding the picture she kept in the main toolbox cover. It was a picture of her father and her on vacation last year. They had gone to the Bora Ocean, one of Bulma's favorite vacation spots. The picture showed her in a blue bikini with a white bathing suit cover on and her father in red swim trunks with a matching tank top on. They were both soaking wet from their swim and they were leaning on the rail on the boardwalk that connected to their privet over-the-water cabin. Her father had his arm around her shoulders and hers was around his waist. They were both smiling and happy. She loved that picture so much. It reminded her of happier days.

Smiling fondly she shook her head yes.

"That was us last year on vacation."

"That ocean of yours looks beautiful. I've never seen water so clear before."

"You like the water?"

"Oh yeah! I love to swim. I mean I hardly ever get to with Frieza's missions and all, but once in awhile we'll be sent to a planet with a nice ocean, and I'll find a way to sneak away from the guys for a dip. Raditz likes the ocean too, he just won't admit it."

"Well, once you guys have taken down Frieza, you're all more then welcome to visit Earth anytime and I'll take you there. If you think it's pretty in the picture, you should see it up close." His smile could have lit the room on it's own. She really liked him. He reminded her of a kid in some ways, and it amazed her that he could still smile like that; even after all the travesty's she was sure he was forced to commit over the years.

"What do we need to see up close?" Bulma turned around and saw Raditz walking up to them, pulling his armor off as well.

"One of the beaches on my home planet, Kakarrot says you guys like the ocean."

"Pff, its just water." Kakarrot looked at Bulma and winked. He said he wouldn't admit it, and he wasn't, but she did notice that his tail had unwound it self from around his waist and was flicking back and forth softly. Did that mean he was excited? She was going to take that as a yes. She grabbed a few more coils of wire and watched as Raditz walked over to his brother and looked at the picture he was holding. He didn't say anything and the expression on his face didn't change, but his tail started swinging back and forth like a cats. She wanted to reach out and touch it and see if it was as soft as a cat's, but she didn't want to chance getting her hand bit off, so she refrained from doing so.

"That's the King of Earth?"

"Yup, that's my dad."

"Where's your mom?" The second the seemingly innocent question left Raditz's mouth, he wanted to take it back. The girl's eyes glossed over and her face fell. She turned away from them and dragged the wires over to the frame of the gravity room. Kakarrot elbowed him has hard as he could in the stomach. Once Bulma started to uncoil the wires, she answered him.

"Frieza has her. She was an inventor, like my dad and my self. Frieza decided that he liked her work, so when I was six he sent for her just like he did me. I haven't seen her sense. I don't even know if she's alive."

"I apologize. I shouldn't have asked." Raditz said once he could breath again. He hated to admit it, but damn his brother was stronger then he was. He almost felt like Frieza himself had elbowed him.

Bulma slapped a grin on her face and shook her head. "Don't worry about it, you didn't know. Besides, I'm hopeful that she is still alive and once Frieza's destroyed I can bring her home. Now lets get to work boys, we have a lot to get done if I'm going to make that grumpy Prince of yours happy"

/

"Leave it to those two morons to ask a stupid question" Nappa said as he and the Prince watched the three of them from the second floor of the castle.

Vegeta decided that he wanted to watch the woman work, to make sure she didn't plant any kind of explosion device or anything else that could harm them in the machine. Not that anything she could come up with could cause any real damage, but it would be very inconvenient for them to have to deal with any injuries they could sustain in an explosion.

He hadn't seen any kind of deception in her eyes when she pleaded her case to him, but over two decades under Frieza's rule had taught him that no one could be trusted, no matter how sincere they appeared to be.

The conversation she was having with his subordinates intrigued him. If she truly believed that her mother was still alive under Frieza's rule, then helping them really was in her best interests.

He might be able to use that information against her in the future.

He was lost in his thoughts until he heard his name come up in the conversation.

"So, has Vegeta always been this grumpy?" His eyes narrowed. He had spared her life and the life of her comrades in exchange for making them stronger. Her job was to build the machine, not gossip about his temperament.

"Yeah kinda. He's been worse lately, but he's never been the laid back kind. But don't let him put you off. He's not a nice guy exactly, but he's the best leader anyone could ask for. He knows what he's doing on and off the battlefield. He's an unrivalled strategist. He's always two steps in front of an enemy, so even if he's not exactly the best company he's defiantly someone you want on your side."

Of course, trust it to Kakrrot to spill his life story to a complete fucking stranger.

"I'm counting on it. I don't care what his bed side manners are like, as long as he can live up to all that talk. Frieza has to be stopped, and I don't think anyone else can hold up to Saiyan power."

"Damn right they can't." Came Raditz's cocky reply. She had him balancing on the top of the frame, tacking down wires while she was doing the same on the bottom. Kakarrot was searching through her enormous toolbox for something.

"You don't know how thankful I am to that meteor shower. I think it had to be destiny that I crash-landed into the planet that held the only Saiyan's left in existence."

"Yeah, talk about lucky. I just hope this machine of yours works."

"You're doubting me already, Raditz?"

"No offence meant, Princess, but people have a way of lying their way out of a bad situation. And with Vegeta threatening to kill you, I'd say that's a pretty good reason to lie."

"Call me Bulma. And you're right, but where would lying get me at this point? There's no way for me to get off this planet, and where would I do if I did? I can't go home and risk my world; I do not want to be Frieza's newest whore. My only option in my opinion is to make you all stronger. Besides, after all the time I took to perfect the gravity room, if it doesn't work then maybe I deserve to die. You want to talk about shame on the battlefield, that is a scientist's greatest shame. If you talk the talk you better make sure you have the knowhow to back it up"

Kakarrot finally found what he was looking for, a laptop computer it looked like from where Vegeta was sitting, and made his way over the blue haired Onna.

"I wish we had a way to contact her father. I'd beat a month of meat that he finished the dragon ball raider." Nappa said from beside him.

"What makes you think that?"

"He was a tenacious bastard. He wouldn't give up on a project unless he died. He had most of the information and equations by the time we had to stop communications with him, so it wouldn't surprise me one bit if he finished the damn thing on his own." Vegeta looked back at the woman, who right now was typing furiously on the computer.

"The Onna wasn't lying when she said she was in charge of Red Ribbon, was she." It was a statement more then a question.

"No, I believe not. It was in her father hands in your fathers' time, but it would not surprise me if he handed it down to her. She was a prodigy child, smartest little thing I ever saw. Your father allowed her to make necessary repairs on the Anoria, and without even knowing anything about Saiyan technology, it took her all of three hours to figure out how the systems worked."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow as he continued to watch the work on the gravity room. Saiyan technology was nothing to laugh at. It was a common misconception that Saiyan's were nothing but savage warriors, but truth be told they were a fairly smart race. Their technology was second only to Frieza's, but if the majority of his technology came from Earth, then he supposed it was second only to the humans.

He made a wise choice when he decided to keep her alive.

/

Bulma muttered a few choice curses under her breath as she typed away on her computer. It has sustained some damage in the crash and half of the screen was cracked, sending spider webbed looking lines through most of the upper right hand corner. It was a pain in the ass to have to keep scrolling the page every time she needed to read something.

But besides the cracks, everything else had been going according to plain. They had been working for almost five hours now, and the wires for the electrical system had been installed successfully. The boys started attaching the shell to the frame, using their ki as solders. Once the outside was done they could start attaching the gravity manipulating sensors to the bottom of the outside frame. Then once the framing on the inside was complete, the control panel was the next thing to go up. She was programming the chips she would need for that now, because the Saiyan's worked surprisingly fast. She had quoted Vegeta two weeks, but at this rate they could be done in one. One more week of training then she had originally thought. It didn't seem like much, but going up against the likes of Frieza, she'd take anything.

Frieza. That bastard would be lying in a puddle of his own blood in a year. In a years time the universe could be set free from his reign of terror. No more hiding, no more living in fear, no more pain of having your loved ones stolen away from you. The idea of not having to live under his thumb was so enticing, yet it scared Bulma half to death as well. Frieza had been in control for almost a hundred years now, but from the history books he looked like he hadn't aged a day. No one knew what the life span was for an Ice-jin, and quite frankly, no one gave a shit. He has been in power way too long as it is, so it was time someone forced him off his throne. But what would happen to the universe after his defeat? Surely the Saiyan's would rise up and take over, but what of the forces that were loyal to the empire? The magnitude of the wars that could, and most likely would, break out would cause catastrophic damage to the galaxies.

Shaking her head in frustration, Bulma focused on the task at hand. She wanted the program chips to be done by the time Kakarrot had to go on the third run, which was only a few hours away. Looking back at the soon to be gravity room, she saw that they were half way done with the outer shell, and almost had a heart attack. They had only started less then an hour ago. How the hell can they work that fast?

"Dear God, you guys are better then Super Man!" She exclaimed watching them work. Their hands were nothing but blurs to her, and she barely noticed when they would fly down from the frame to retrieve another piece for it. The only indication that they were indeed using the reinforced metal was the pile its self was becoming smaller and smaller.

"Who?" Kakarrot asked as he landed next to her with another panel in his hand.

"Never mind, it's not important. I knew you guys were gonna be fast, but I had no idea you were this fast. At the rate we're going the entire shell can be done before the days end, then we can start on the control panel. I figured the electric and the shell would take a good three day's them selves, but hot damn if you guys haven't shown me up!" She was grinning from ear to ear, genuinely happy at the progress.

"Well I'm glad you're impressed. But once we get this thing covered, can we take a break for lunch? I'm gonna die soon if I don't eat."

"I second that." Raditz called over to them.

"Of course! You boys take an extra long lunch if you want and make sure you fill up, cause there isn't going to be much resting after that. If we really book it, and I mean REALLY work, well, lets just say we can have this thing done a lot sooner then I thought." She went back to her calculations and left the boys to their work. This time she wasn't surprised when another hour later, they announced that they were finished and going hunting. She supposed that she deserved a break as well. So she set her laptop down and went to find the girls.

She didn't have to go far. They were sitting in to common room just outside of the ballroom, playing with a deck of cards they had found in one of her capsules.

"Hey ladies, what are you playing?" Bulma sat down on the arm of the chair that ChiChi was sitting in, across from Ophelia.

"I taught Ophelia here how to play five hundred rummy. Next I'm going work on poker, but that's more fun with more people."

"Well once the gravity room is done I'll be happy to play. We're actually ahead of schedule, so we should be done much faster then I first anticipated."

"That's good. Maybe it'll put a smile on Prince grumpy Asses face." Ophelia said as she picked up a card from the deck. Looking at the card with mild distain, she placed it down on the pile that had been accumulating for the last ten minutes. It seemed as if neither one of the girls had been having much luck with the cards this hand.

"One can only hope. Anyway, Raditz and Kakarrot left a few minutes ago to get lunch. While their hunting, I'm going to see about getting the power up and running in this place."

"Thank God, if I have to take one more ice sickle shower I'm going to turn teal." Bulma laughed as she walked out of the room. Despite her first impression, she was growing to like these girls. ChiChi was a little hardheaded and stubborn, but she was sweet and ditzy in a way that made you like her. Kinda like a female Kakarrot. Ophelia, on the other hand, was a smart ass and sarcastic. She remind Bulma so much of Juu that she had no choice but to like her. She hopped that she had the opportunity to introduce the two of them one day; now THAT would be interesting.

It took her the better part of an hour before she found the main circuit board in the castle, and by the time she did lunch was already being prepared. She took it apart as quickly as she could and informed the other occupants not to touch anything that she had left lying about. Once they were done with the gravity room for the day, she would start working on the electric.

"If you females weren't so weak you'd be able to survive without it." Ah, the Prince knew how to charm a lady didn't he?

"It's not a matter of being weak, it's a matter of being spoiled, which I am ready to admit I am. I want a hot shower and I'm ready to give up a few hours sleep for it."

That was the only conversation that went on at lunch. Once they were done with the meal, ChiChi and Ophelia volunteered to clean up so Bulma and the boys could go back to work.

With the outside frame now finished, Kakarrot sat Bulma on his shoulders so that she could properly attach the gravity manipulating sensors.

Up in the rafters, the Prince tried to keep track of the work they were doing, but the frame that now surrounded the dome prevented that from happing. He could always just march in there and watch them, but he didn't want them to know he was watching. He kept his ki low until it was time for his run. He gave one last look at the doorway to the gravity room and saw Kakarrot land on the ground and remove the woman from his shoulders. She held her hand up too him, and when he did nothing she explained what a 'high-five' was. Kakarrot, being a third class warrior and not in total control of his strength, sent the woman skidding on her butt across the floor.

Shaking his head, Vegeta flew through one of the second floor windows and started his scan of the area. He completed the run with no interruptions, but he had no desire to return to the castle right away. There wasn't much he could to anyway. Spying on the woman was now almost pointless since he couldn't see anything, and he now had no form of entertainment since Kakarrot and Raditz were under the Onna's command for the time being. That just left him alone with Nappa who, for some reason lately, was digging up the past. King Vegeta this, Vegeta-si that, Earth this, Princess that.

Quite frankly, he was sick of it. The females had been there for all of two days, if you didn't count the time they were in the tanks, and they had brought up memories he'd rather keep buried deep in his mind and forget they ever happened. He was a Prince; a proud and cold warrior. He could slaughter entire planets of people and barely feel a thing.

And yet, thinking of his father, his mother, of his home planet in general, brought a stabbing pain in his chest like nothing he had felt before. He supposed he deserved this pain. It was his fault after all, that his family and home world was destroyed. If only he hadn't-

No. He wouldn't think about it. What's done is done. You can't turn back time, you can't change the past.

_Who says? Maybe you can't change the past, but maybe you can wish them back._

The voice in his head sounded suspiciously like Nappa. He stopped in a remote part of the forest and sent his fist flying through a tree. His glove was not torn and he had no cuts what so ever on his skin. That didn't cut it. He punched another one, and another one, and when they didn't give him the pain he was looking for, he started on boulders. He punched the ground when that didn't work; and when that didn't give him release he flew toward the other side of the planet. It took him three hours going at top speed, but he finally reached it. The sun was shining here, so he stopped for a minute to let the rays beat down on his face. He missed the heat. His kind could survive in the cold, sure, but they were a desert species. They thrived in the heat.

This was just another element of Frieza's punishment.

Looking down at the land below, he saw the creatures. Most of them were seven foot tall, some shorter, a few taller. Covered in white fur, they had no problem blending into the environment around them. They stood on two legs that led down to ape-ish like feet. Their arms looked entirely too long for their bodies, like their fingers looked entirely too long for their hands. Their heads were misshapen, far to small for their bodies, and they grew smaller from the neck to the top of their skull, almost bringing it to a point. Their mouths were too wide, stretching almost the entire width of their faces. Their teeth all came to razor sharp points, making it easy for them to rip into the flesh of their pray. But their eyes were too small and their noses were pushed flat into their faces, making it almost impossible to see or smell anything. They relied on their hearing, and what little tunnel vision they had to find pray. They were not smart, and they could not communicant. They were mindless beasts that killed because that's what they were born to do.

And Vegeta had let them do it. That was why they were on this ice ball now.

Letting out a homicidal cry, Vegeta dove into the field of creatures and began the blood bath.

/

By the time the sun rose 20 hours later, the Prince still hadn't come back to the castle. Neither Nappa nor either of the boys looked worried about his sudden disappearance, but by the time dinner rolled around that day they started expanding their run parameter around the castle. There was no sign of the Prince except for a few beaten down trees. They decided it would be best to leave him alone for the time being. Though he had blocked them all out mentally, they could still feel his sub-consciousness brushing the backs of their minds. He was alive, and that's all they needed to know.

As the sun readied its self to set for another almost two days, Bulma ordered the boys to wash up, in their newly heated tubs, thanks to her genius, and to call it a day. They had been working for three days on the gravity room, (three days Earth time.) and it was almost complete. The inside framing had been installed, the control panel was assembled and almost all the wiring was done. The only thing left to do was the programing, and they would be no help to her in that department. She would be working alone from now on. It would probably take her two to three days to make sure everything was running functionally and up to par. But that would still mean having the gravity room ready seven to eight days earlier then what she had anticipated.

As excited as the thought made her, it also gave her a headache. She hadn't been sleeping very well the last few days, and her sleep-deprived mind was in over drive, trying to figure out what else she would work on for the next year while the men were training. She hadn't brought a lot of materials with her, since she was only supposed to work on the gravity room anyway, and it was supposed to take her a lot longer to build with only her self and the worker bots. She remembered Kakarrot's advice about building some sort of weapon, but she wasn't sure what she could with such a limited amount of supplies.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she headed down to the room the Saiyan's had changed into a medical wing of sorts, to find something to alleviate the headache that was pounding her skull at the moment. As she entered the room, she saw a bloody trail that lead from the door way to one of rejuvenation tanks. Sitting up against the tank, passed out and a blood mess, was Vegeta.

It didn't even cross her mind to call for help from one of the other Saiyan's, her feet were carrying her across the floor on their own accord. She knelt down next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder to try and wake him up, but one of his own wrapped around her neck and he had her pinned to the floor before she could even blink. She didn't scream, and she didn't struggle; it would have just made the situation worse. His eyes were glossy and unfocused, she could tell he wasn't really there; he wasn't really seeing her. Instead she placed a gentle hand on the wrist that was wrapped around her neck and another on his chest plate and gently pushed him back. His grip on her neck wasn't very tight, but it was getting very hard to breath, so she used whatever breath she had left to try and pry the Prince off her.

"Vegeta, please, let go of me. I'm not going to hurt you." The sound of her voice seemed to break him out of whatever spell he was under, and he let go of her and jumped back like she was on fire. She sat up from the ground holding her neck and gasping for breath as he wobbled and fell to the floor. He made it up on his hands and knees by the time she reached him. She placed a hand on her shoulder, but he batted it away with more force then she expected.

"Don't touch me." He managed to get out between raspy breaths. Hugging her hand to her chest, she got up off the floor and stood watching him for a minute. He wouldn't make it into the tank alone, she knew it, but he didn't want her help, and she knew he didn't want the others seeing him like this either. If he wanted their help he could have just called for them through the mental bond they all shared; she had learned about that on day two of construction on the gravity room. Looking down at her hand, she was sure it was broken; it had already begun to take on a purplish back color and it was swollen.

He didn't want help, and she couldn't give it now. But she couldn't just leave him there.

Walking past him, she programmed the rejuvenation tank for his injuries and started it. All he would have to do now is activate it once he had the strength to pull him self up.

With one last look at his broken body, Bulma left the room.

**So we get a little bit closer to what's going on in this story eh? Well, not too close, but its progress XD Anyway…**

**So I'm sure most of you noticed I renamed Bora Bora, Bora Beach. Well, that's because in this story I want to make the Earth one united people, not a bunch of different nations. You know how Vegeta-Si was just all Saiyan's? Well Earth is all humans, but not …different. It is all under one King, and was rule, so Bora Bora, is now bora beach. **

**Anyway, I'd really like some feedback in for this, so go review people! =D **


	5. Training Time

**Hey guys I'm back! Sorry about the wait, schools been a bitch 0_0 **

**But anyway, thank to everyone that's reviewed this story! It means so much to me! And it motivates me to write faster..if you catch my drift (hint hint).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vegeta…yet. …Let's just say I know where he lives *****Evillaugh***

It took almost a full day for Vegeta to heal from his injures. He had four broken ribs; a punctured lung, a broken arm, a concussion and more bruises then he had skin. When he came to Nappa was waiting for him. He didn't say anything, just raised an eyebrow at the Prince.

"I wanted to hurt something." He said as he put on his black spandex suit. He hated feeling like he had to explain anything to the older man, but Nappa had been with him his entire life, from the day he was born. He was a royal bodyguard and had been assigned to Vegeta's mother when she became pregnant with him. After he was born, Nappa became his bodyguard, and after the death of his parents, he was the closest thing he had to family.

"You managed that, you broke the girls hand." Vegeta head snapped up at his words.

"What are you taking about?" He couldn't remember how he got back to the castle, never mind if he had hurt someone.

"Bulma. She found you in here and tried to help you, you hit her away and broke her right hand. She's having a hell of a time trying to program the chips she needs for the gravity room since she can only type with her left hand."

Vegeta looked away, trying to remember anything about yesterday after he dove into the crowd of beasts. He remembered ripping into their flesh, blasting them apart, breaking their bodies under his boots. But then it just faded away. He couldn't remember when he had left, how he had gotten his injuries, how he had gotten into the castle.

It was starting to unnerve him. This wasn't the first time this happened; he had missing chunks of time scattered though his memories starting back after Frieza blew up his planet. At first it seemed like nothing, exhaustion perhaps, but nothing to worry about. But then it started happing more frequently. At first it was once or twice a year, but in the last year alone he had blacked out more times then he had fingers and toes. He hadn't told his men of the problem; it was none of their business anyway, but besides that they didn't need to know that their leader was slowly losing his mind. Would they still follow him? Would they mutiny?

Would they kill him?

No. No he wouldn't tell them. Not unless he really thought that he was putting them in danger. So far nothing bad had happened during the black outs.

_Until now._ God how he hated his own mind. As far as he was concerned nothing bad had happened anyway. It was the little bitch's fault if she touched him. What right did she have to place her filthy human hands on him?

Some small part of his mind tried to argue that she had only been trying to help him, but he told it to take a hike and squashed it down into his subconscious where he would deal with it later.

"If it hinders her ability to work, then tell her to spend an hour or two in a tank, that will fix it."

"I've already told her that, but she said that we need to save the rejuvenation fluid for emergencies."

"Well then she can deal with it." Carrying his armor under his arm, he walked past the burly man and out of the room.

/

_Damn that monkey to hell! I'm never going to get this done now!_

Bulma growled in frustration as she slammed her good hand down on the arm of the chair she was currently sitting in. Her right hand was pounding, the rhythm matching the beat of her heart, and her left hand was almost just as useless. Why couldn't she have been born ambidextrous? She sat back against the cushion of the chair and blew up into the bangs that fell across her forehead in a frustrated sigh.

She had thought about asking one of the others to do the typing for her. She could sit next to them and tell them exactly what needed to be done, but neither of the girls knew anything about computers, much less how to type at a decent speed, and the men would surly send their enormous Saiyan fingers right through her keyboard. Besides, she highly doubted that either Raditz or Kakarrot could type successfully with more then their two pointer fingers. And Nappa? Forget it; his hand was bigger then the laptop it's self.

No, as much as a pain in the ass it was, she would still be done sooner using her left hand then asking someone else for help. Resolving to work as fast as she could, Bulma moved her left hand delicately over the keys on her laptop. After a few minutes of working she zoned out, her left hand kept moving though, simply for the fact that her brain already knew what she wanted it to do. No matter how hard she tried she could not get her thoughts under control, they kept wandering back to the night before, to the blood on floor, the pain in her hand, the look in his eyes.

She kept going back to him.

What the hell had be been doing that day? He looked as if he was on the verge of death, and she had no idea how he could have lost that much blood and still been alive. And what the hell, or who the hell, had caused all those injuries? The other three Saiyan's were in the castle all day, except for when it was time for their runs, and so were the girls. Not that they could cause those kinds of injuries to a Saiyan anyway. It was driving her insane, but it proved something to her.

They were not alone on this planet.

Another thirty minutes of typing and she had to rest her hand. It was strenuous having to type with just one, and it was getting overworked. Just a few minutes of rest and then she could get back to work. Tilting her head back she glazed out of the glass covered roof and out to the stars shining above. She had Kakarrot move one of the chairs from the common room into the ballroom next to the gravity chamber. She liked being close to her projects, and aside from sitting in the chamber its self, this was as close as she could get.

Her mind drifted again, but instead of seeing charcoal eyes, she saw baby blues, and a head full of curly blond hair. Over the years the memories she had of her mother had started to fade, she couldn't even remember what her voice sounded like anymore, and her facial features were blurry to her, but she would always remember the blues of her eyes and the curls of her hair. They were the same features Bulma herself had. Sure her hair was straight now, falling just over her breasts, but that was because she chemically treated it, with a concoction she had invented her self. No more trips to the salon. Her eyes however, she could never change. She refused to wear those color contacts, and really, what would be the point?

Yes, it hurt to look in the mirror everyday and be reminded of what she had ripped away from her at such a young age, but if she changed everything about her self she would be dishonoring her mothers memory. Besides, once Frieza was dead, she wanted her mother to be able to recognize her when she finally found her.

A shooting star caught her eyes and she returned back to reality. Just another minute and she would start typing again, but for now she wanted to be dazzled by the shining diamonds that were twinkling at her through the glass. Even looking through glass that was three stories above her head she had a better view of them then she ever had on earth. Between the pollution and the lights, you could never get a good, clear view of the stars. She wondered what it would be like to travel around the universe without having to worry about being killed or abducted. There were always going to be some kind of threats in life, there was no such thing a peace, but without the Ice-jin the greatest threat would be eliminated.

She promised after everything was over, and she had spent some time with her mother, she was going to take a year sabbatical and travel the universe. Well, as far in the universe as she could get in a year. Or maybe she'd take two. God knows that she had enough money to do it, and once Frieza was dead there would be no need to work around the clock.

Yes, a year or two off sounded amazing.

Staring up at the stars, she felt her eyelids starting to drop, she knew she should try to fight it, but she had been doing nothing but staring at the computer screen for the last nine or ten hours as it was, and she was so tired. A little nap wouldn't kill her. It only took a moment before her head rolled to the side and she was sound asleep, dead to the world.

/

Vegeta watched her from the shadows as she threw her hissy fit and eventually fell asleep in the chair. Nappa was on his run, and the brothers were sleeping, readying them selves for another day. He was nowhere near tired and he had nothing to do, and before he knew it, his feet had carried him into the ballroom. He debated on whether or not to show him self to the woman, but what would he say? She would undoubtedly ask for an apology, and he would not give one. Where would that leave them then? Both of them more pissed off then before. So he stayed hidden in the shadows until her soft, even breathing reached his ears, indicating that she was asleep.

He had nothing better to do, so he went to inspect the gravity chamber. The ramp was left down and the sliding door was up so he just walked right in. Right away lights flickered on and caused him to wince against the brightness. There must have been some sort of sensor that automatically turned them on. Stepping farther into the room, he wasn't that impressed. Everything was white, from the tiles on the floor to the reinforced metal that made up the ships shell, to the control panel that offered limited options.

This was the great gravity chamber that Frieza was dying to get his hands on? He couldn't see the appeal.

"I know she doesn't look like much, but she'll make a better impression once she's programmed." He spun around to see the Onna standing in the doorway of the chamber, looking around at the ceiling up above, almost as if she were trying to find something. He cursed mentally at himself for letting this weak creature sneak up behind him. The lights must have woke her from her slumber, and he was so lost in thought he hadn't felt her ki fluctuate. She walked in the chamber and walked right past him, setting the laptop that she carried down on the control panel before opening it. She minimized the screen she was on and pulled up another one that looked like blue prints. He didn't know what it was for, but it defiantly wasn't the gravity room.

"What is that?" He asked pointing to the screen. She looked up at him with mild curiosity before answering.

"It's a design I've been working on and off of for the last few years, ever since I started my work on the GR. I got to thinking that while it's all well and good to train under higher gravity, once you get used to it there would be nothing left to challenge a person. So I started working on these drones; in theory, they would be able to produce their own ki and, if programmed right, could substitute for a real life battle. I was collecting data on different fighting techniques to program the bots with, but the GR it's self always took my attention away from these. But now that it's been built I can work on them a little more."

"Will you be able to construct these drones of yours?" She turned away from the control panel and leaned back against it, glancing around the room once more.

"Honestly, I don't know, I don't think so. I don't have that material with me, I wasn't supposed to be doing anything but working on the GR. Plus the fact that the original design for the GR didn't factor in the drones, and I'm not so sure if it can stand up to the power that they could produce."

"Are you saying these drones are stronger then Saiyan's?"

"They can be infinitely strong." She turned back around to the computer and typed in a few commands. He noticed how she struggled with only her left hand, and wondered why she hadn't tried berating him already. "Watch this. I built a 3D model of how the drones would work. Back home there's a metal called carbon nanotube, it's made up of little wires that lock into each other, but it's so small you can't see it. That 'chicken wire' design, or so we call it, makes the metal ultra light weight, while making it six hundred times stronger then steel. I found a way of combining little Nano bots into the wires, if the metal sustains any damage the Nano bots get to work and repair it. They work fast so you don't even notice the damage; well, human eyes can't see, with your Saiyan senses you might actually notice them.

"Anyway, if I constructed the drones out of this material with some reinforcement and the Nano bots, there would be no limit on the amount of energy they could produce. The problem with this is that I don't have the material with me, and the gravity room, though strongly reinforced, would collapse under the strain of the high gravity combined with the ki of you Saiyan's and the drones."

He watched the screen as the 3D animation showed what the drones would fight like, how they would power up, and how they would repair the damage inflicted on them. He had to admit, if only to him self, that he was impressed.

"So why not just make the entire gravity chamber out of this material?"

"I was working on that, but then Frieza found out about the GR and I stopped any thoughts of upgrades I had. It was bad enough that he would have the it already, he didn't need to have an indestructible one." She shut down the simulation and saved the program she had been working on before she fell a sleep. "Now if you'll excuse me, I think I need a few hours of sleep in a warm bed before my brain fries. Goodnight, Prince." She picked up her laptop and started walking towards the doorway. She was almost out when he called out to her.

"Spend an hour in a rejuvenation tank later, Onna." She turned to look at him, but his head was turned to the side, refusing to look at her. Was this his way of apologizing? She didn't know, but she smiled nonetheless.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I have a feeling you guys are going to be getting pretty beat up starting within the next few days, and we're going to need all the rejuvenation fluid we have."

"Onna-"

"It's fine, Prince Vegeta, I've worked under worse circumstances then just having one hand. Goodnight." She left before he could say anything further in the matter.

He hated the fact that she wouldn't listen to him. He wasn't worried about her, mind you; he just wanted her fixed so that she would work faster. They were ahead of schedule by a week, but he wanted every possible second of training he could get if this thing worked right. Maybe the extra day they would get if she healed herself wouldn't matter much, but then again, maybe it would.

He left the gravity chamber and retired to his own room. Suddenly he was exhausted.

/

The next day went by uneventfully. Bulma had glued herself to the chair in the ballroom and had refused to leave it for any reason except to go to the bathroom. ChiChi had brought her breakfast, lunch, and dinner, and had even stayed to keep her company for a couple of hours. But when it started to become apparent that the only thing she was doing was slowing her down, she left her to her programming, promising to be close by if she needed her.

Bulma was thankful she left. While normally she would have loved to chat with the woman, she couldn't concentrate on her work. She was a genius, but she had tunnel vision when it came to her work. She blocked out the entire world and created her own, where only she and her computer dwelled in. She had gotten used to using her left hand only, and was moving almost just as fast as she would have if she had both hands.

Bulma Briefs was nothing if not adaptable.

It occurred to her later that night, as she finally gave into sleep and crawled into bed, that she hadn't seen the Saiyan Prince once all day.

It only took her half of the next day to program the last chip. As she gave a triumphant cry of success, Kakarrot and Raditz entered the ballroom.

"I take it you're done?" Questioned Raditz.

"You bet your furry bottom I am!" She exclaimed as she ejected the chip from her laptop, grinning like a fool. Kakarrot was laughing at his brother, who was offended by her comment. His ass was NOT furry.

The girls and the other two Saiyan's walked in just as Bulma sprinted up the ramp to the control panel. Vegeta didn't bother to acknowledge the other occupants as he followed Bulma into the gravity room. The rest followed him. Bulma was on her knees with the upper half of her body inside the control panel. She was talking to herself, though no one understood about what. They caught a word here and there like 'wires' and 'stupid tiny components', but other then that, it was all scientist lingo. A few minutes later she emerged wiping the grease stains off her hands onto her sweat pants. She didn't seem to realize that she had a smudge on her cheek and one just above her eyebrow.

And no one really cared to tell her. It would have just killed her buzz anyway.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, be prepared to be amazed!" Smiled at them and instructed Kakarrot to close the door. "Now since some of us can't handle the high gravity, I'm only going to turn it up a few notches, and then I'll show you guys how to work this baby, then you can really go at it. Ok, here goes!" They watched as she punched a few buttons, then hit one big green one that was off to the side. The room lit up with an eerie red glow and for a moment, that's all it seemed to do. Vegeta turned his murderous eyes on Bulma, who still had a shit-eating grin on her face. He was just about to rip into her when he felt the pressure. It wasn't much but it was there.

ChiChi and Ophelia held onto each other to stay standing, and Bulma was leaning against the control board to keep from crashing to her knees. Nappa looked impressed and the boys high-fived each other, (it became their new thing once Bulma had taught them) Vegeta looked the same. His face never once changed expressions. She was starting to worry. What if this wasn't enough to impress him? No, he still hadn't tried out the higher levels yet, so there was still a chance.

"This is nothing. This is only ten times Earths gravity. If you guys want to come here I can show you how to adjust the settings and start it." She waited until all the Saiyans had gathered around her to show them the controls. Once she was done with that she showed them how to shut it down, and where the emergency shut off switch was. She shut down the program and the lights returned to their normal white Florissant glow. ChiChi and Ophelia let out their breaths behind them.

"Now I'm going to take the girls and get out of here. My suggestion is to start off at twenty times Earths gravity, which would be the same as on Vegeta-si. Once you guys get used to that again you can raise it up another ten notches, and then another ten, and so on and so forth. Don't go trying to raise it up by like fifty times or something like that cause you can do some serious damage to your bodies if you do, and we need to be careful since there's not much we can do on this ice ball."

"Gotcha." Kakarrot said, giving her the thumbs up. She gave it back and walked out of the room with the girls.

"Come on ladies, it's time for some girl bonding time." Then they were gone. Vegeta moved in front of the control panel and programed it for twenty times Earths gravity, just like the Onna said, but he no plans to keep skipping ahead by ten and ten. Once they were used to their home worlds gravity again, he would double it.

As the lights turned read again and the pressure started to push down on them, Vegeta lifted his head towards the ceiling, enjoying the feeling of the gravity against his body. It had been so many years since he had felt it. He could feel the others emotions in the back of his mind, and they were just as comforted as he was at the moment. This was as close to home as they would ever get again. But they couldn't stand around being nostalgic forever; he would give them fifteen minutes to get used to this amount of gravity again, then it was going to be doubled. The others read his intentions in their minds and started moving.

Kakarrot wasn't happy about lying to Bulma, but he understood Vegeta's hurry on getting started.

Now they were down to fourteen minutes.

/

"Geez Bulma, that was amazing! I could barely stand up in there, and that was only ten times Earths gravity? How high can it go again?" ChiChi asked.

"Up to four hundred times Earth's gravity. If I had the material I could make it go higher."

"Won't they be crushed under all that pressure?" Ophelia asked, as they sat down in the common room.

"Honey, I have a thing or two to teach you about Saiyan's."

Their conversations were mostly about the men, the differences between Saiyan's and other species, and how different they themselves were from one another. Bulma had spent enough time with Raditz and Kararrot to see how sweet they were, even if they were a little on the slow side. Nappa hadn't changed too much since her childhood; he was just quieter. Vegeta on the other hand, no one could figure out.

"Seriously Bulma, he didn't say a word to Ophelia and I the whole time you and the brothers were working on the gravity room. Actually he hasn't said anything to us ever. If we see him in the hallway or at a meal he barely even glances at us. It was weird. I mean, Nappa's not big on talking but at lest he would acknowledge us."

ChiChi dealt the cards around for another round of poker, which Ophelia quickly became addicted too, (this was their sixth game) as she relayed the events of the last week to her. Apparently they had been bored out of their minds the first three days the GR had been under construction, but once the brothers had been released of their work, things started to pick up. Apparently they were all big into fighting, Bulma had almost forgotten that Airzin had found them at a martial arts tournament, and the boys had quickly volunteered to teach them some new moves. So they had spent the next three days training with the Saiyan's. Nothing too rough, since they were not at the same level, but ChiChi laughed as she remembered one particular moment.

"Oh man you should have seen the look on his face! Kakarrot was standing there, waiting for me to make the first move, so I dove low and made like I was going for his stomach, but when he moved back and moved his arms a bit lower, I swing around and got him right in the jaw! He stumbled backward and he had this look of complete shock written on his face, like he couldn't believe that some silly Earth girl had actually landed a hit on him. I'm telling you it was amazing."

Bulma smiled as she watched her new friend talk. She could tell from the look in her eyes and the small blush on her face that she was quickly developing a crush on the Saiyan.

_Good for you girl. I hope it works._

"And you should have seen Ophelia, this girl can move! She had Raditz on the run."

"Yeah, well, I never actually hit him." She said hiding behind her cards.

"But you're fast. He was too busy trying to defend himself and get away from you to even TRY and land a hit. I'm almost kinda glad I didn't get the chance to fight you at the tournament, you would have whooped me good."

"Well we can always test that theory here." Bulma said as she picked up a piece of some kind of dried out meat they had. It wasn't good, but it was something.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you guys could pick up where you left off here. You sparred with the boy's right? Why not each other?" ChiChi and Ophelia looked at each other over the tops of their cards, and this time they were both blushing. It was a very interesting shade of red that Ophelia had against her clover green skin. "Am I missing something?"

"Well," ChiChi started out nervously. "We kinda only wanted to spar with the guys cause, well...we think they're cute."

"Handsome, I never said cute." Ophelia said defensively.

"Same difference." Bulma couldn't help the giggles that escaped her. This was just too cute.

But before she could say anything though, Vegeta came walking through the doors of the ballroom. He was dripping in sweat and he had a few torn patches in his black spandex suit, but other then that he looked normal. Bulma stood from here place in the chair and patiently waited for him to say something. It had been a little over three hours since they had started training in the GR, and she took that as a sign that they had been satisfied with her work, but if he was out here now, what did that mean?

"Your machine is sufficient, Onna. But, it is too small for all of us to train at once, so we will be taking shifts. I am going on my run and I will bring back dinner." She let out the breath she was holding and nodded. She was so relieved that he was happy with her work. He moved to leave the room but paused in the doorway and glanced back at her. "Be thankful ladies, it looks like you won't have to die today after all." And he was gone.

Bulma sank back down in her chair and tried to steady her breathing. It seemed to hit her all at once how close she could have come to dying. If one little thing had gone wrong she and the others would be nothing but charcoal smudges on the marble floors right now.

ChiChi reached across the small table they were playing at and grabbed her hand and Ophelia's.

"Don't pay attention to him Bulma, Prince or not I don't think the other three would have let him touch us." She said, but her voice shook just a bit as she was trying to reassure them. Bulma squeezed her hand back, silently thanking her for the support.

Raditz came out of the ballroom a few minutes later, looking much worse then Vegeta had. His skin was riddled with cuts and bruises and he was breathing heavily. Ophelia was up on her feet at once.

"Are you ok? She asked as she placed a hand on his arm. He nodded his head.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it looks worse then it actually is. It just means that I have more work to do, but Nappa and Kararrot are taking the first shift in the gravity room. It's time for Vegeta's run and mine will be next anyway." He sat down in one of the chairs inspecting a nasty gash he had on his left forearm.

"Are you going to go into one of the tanks?" Bulma asked.

"No, this really isn't that bad, besides you were right, we should save that fluid for emergencies, incase one of us gets carried away."

"You mean incase Prince grumpy ass get's carried away." ChiChi said, clearly pissed off about earlier. Raditz's let out a chuckle.

"Yes, but don't let him hear you say that. Your head will be gone before you even knew what happened."

"Oh I'm sure, he got nothing else to do then run around and scare the only girls on this planet." She said in a huff, crossing her arms and doing an almost perfect imitation of said Prince. Bulma laughed, finally feeling the heaviness lift from her shoulders.

He was happy with the machine, and he wasn't going to kill them; that was all that mattered to her at the moment.

**So how did you like it? Good, bad in between? Please take a minute to let me know! =D **


	6. Funny Moments

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, but I'm gonna keep borrowing it for awhile. They amuse me =3**

The next month went by agonizingly slow for Bulma. While the other girls kept them selves busy by sparing with each other, or with the boys when they weren't training in the GR, Bulma had nothing to do. The first day she had free to herself she spent exploring the castle, it was like something out of a fairy tale. Did they even have Disney movies on other planets? If so that's where the inspiration for this place came from. She was right about the entire place having just one theme, white with gold trimming. At first she had been annoyed at the fact that every room was decorated the same, but then as the weeks dragged on she started getting used to it. And for those rare hours when the sun was up, it made the castle sparkle and come to life.

Yes, she was slowly falling in love with the place.

One day, after thinking she was going to lose her mind from the boredom, she decided that she wasn't happy with the room she had been staying in on the ground floor, so she set off on a new journey to find a room that was more suitable to her tastes. About an hour into her quest she came across a room on the third floor that was defiantly fit for a Princess. The high arched ceiling was made of glass, just like the one down on the ballroom, giving her a perfect view of the stars. The canopy bed was just as big as the one she had on Airzin's ship, and she was esthetic to feel that it was soft; her body would never forgive her if she didn't move in here and away from that lumpy bed that was down stairs. There were huge glass French style doors that led out to a balcony over looking the forest below, and for a moment she stood on the balcony in the night air, enjoying the chilling breeze that washed over her body.

For a moment she pretended that she was back home, on her own balcony, listening to the sounds of the city below as the winter wind drifted over her. She closed her eyes and she could see the Christmas lights, mixed in with the lights of the city. She could hear the beeping cars and the people as they laughed and walked down the streets, trying to find that perfect gift for their loved ones. She could smell cinnamon and hot cocoa in the air, the pine trees that littered the city; hell, she could even small the exhaust from the cars. The last two months hadn't happened and she was safe and sound.

For a moment, she was home.

"You'll catch your death out here, Onna." She screamed and fell backwards at the sound of the voice, hurting her still broken hand in the process. Looking up from her position on the floor she saw the Prince, staring down at her with an eyebrow raised in question.

"Good God, could you not do that? You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Leaning against the marble railing, he smirked down at her. "And aren't you supposed to be training anyway? What are you doing up here?" She pulled her self up holding her injured hand to her chest and dusted the snow off her bottom. It didn't help much; the cold was now seeping through her clothes and she could feel the chill start to penetrate her bones.

"It is time for my run. I just happened to see you up here and figured you needed to be scolded like a child. It is entirely too cold for you to be out here without the proper clothes on Onna; I will not have you freeze to death on this God forsaken planet." Crossing her arms over her chest, she couldn't contain the small smile that graced her lips.

"Well thanks for worrying about me, but I'm fine. I'm going back in in a minute."

"Worried? Hardly. If you dropped dead this minute I couldn't care less. But I'd much rather have you alive to take care of that gravity chamber of yours, should it start to malfunction."

"Wow Vegeta, you sure know a way to a woman's heart."

"Though her chest cavity, of course."

It took her a minute to figure out that he was joking. Granted it was a dark joke, but a joke nonetheless. The Prince of all Saiyan's was making a funny, how about that? She would have missed it had it not been for the glint behind his eyes. Chuckling a little, she playfully hit him on the arm with her good hand and resumed looking out over the forest below.

"You know, you're not so bad once you get passed the whole arrogant ass thing."

"You should remember who you're specking to before you call them names Onna, I am royalty and I demand to be treated as such."

"And you forget, oh great one, that I am royalty too; but you don't see me demanding everyone to bow to my every whim. You need to learn how to relax a bit, all that tension can't be good for your health."

"Unfortunately, I do not have the luxury of 'relaxing' like some mud ball Princess. Or have you forgotten that there's only ten months left before Frieza comes looking for your ass?"

"Number one, again, Earth is NOT a mud ball, you jackass. Number two; there isn't a second that don't remember that fact. But whatever's going to happen is going to happen. I have no control over it, so why worry?"

He turned his head slightly to look at her. She was shivering almost uncontrollably, yet she refused to move from her spot leaning on the railing next to him. He could see even in the moonlight that she was turning blue. Was she mad? She had said herself that humans were not built to stand against harsh environments such as this, yet here she stood, unmoving and not one complaint had escaped her lips. She was not afraid of the future either. He had grown used to the smell of fear emanating from others, yet as he reminded her of the tyrant that was no doubt going to try and take her life, he didn't smell a drop of fear on her.

"Are you not afraid of death?" She turned away from him to look out over the forest. He could see her teeth chattering behind her lips.

"I don't know. ...I guess, but if I can't do anything to change it, why bother worrying? I've done everything I can to stop it. I've built you the GR, and I'll stay on top of it to make sure it functions at a hundred percent. Hell I'll even try to think of ways to upgrade it with the limited resources I have, beyond that what can I do? I am not a fighter, unless you want to debate me then I'll kick your ass, and I have the ki signature of a rat, according to Kakarrot. There's nothing I can do about that, so sitting here chewing my nails and tearing my hair out will do nothing. I just have to put my faith in you. I trust you to protect me from him."

He was glad that she was not looking at him; otherwise she might have seen the utter shock on his face. Other then his pack mates, he had never before heard anyone tell him that they trusted him. His entire life had been about death and carnage. He was the monster that mothers told their children about at night; he was the bringer of death, the destroyer of worlds, and yet, this little human trusted him with her life? Foolish must be her middle name.

"Well, I've enjoyed this little talk of ours, Prince, but if I don't get inside and thaw out I'm going to be a Bulma sickle and your GR will NEVER get upgraded." She pulled back from the railing to say goodnight, but he had to most unusual look on his face, like he was thinking hard about something. For the first time she noticed how handsome he was. Sure she always knew he was cute, but without the harsh scowl on his face she really noticed his looks.

_I wonder what he would look like if he actually smiled. I bet he would be beautiful._

He came out of his thoughts and nodded at her.

"Well, goodnight, Prince." She walked inside the castle and closed the doors to the balcony. He waited until he was sure she was inside and out of earshot before he answered her back.

"Goodnight, Princess." He flew off into the night sky without looking back.

/

"No, no wait, you're going about it the wrong way. Here, watch me again." Kakarrot stood in front of the raven-haired beauty and demonstrated once again how to properly take down an enemy. For the last month he had been teaching her new techniques and stances, and he had enjoyed every single second. He had grown quite attached to the little human. His crush on Bulma seemed to fade away as he spent more and more time with ChiChi.

There was just something about her...

"Now, when he lunges at you, I want you to duck and ram your elbow upwards into his stomach, then when he bends down bring it down on his kidney; that should bring him all the way down. Then land a good solid kick to his head, preferably closer to the neck."

"That might kill someone though." She said as she watched him go through the movements. He was defiantly something beautiful to watch.

"That's kinda the idea. Look I don't like killing anymore then you do, but this is a matter of life and death, and I'm not ashamed to say that I'd pick my life and the life of my pack mates over someone else's. I know when you trained it was just for the fun of martial arts, but this is different. There might come a time when you need to defend yourself and your friends. You have to learn to overcome the sickness you feel at the thought of killing."

She knew he meant well, but all this talk about killing literally made her sick. She could feel her stomach twisting into knots. It was not a pleasant feeling. But he was right; this was life and death and a war was coming. The Ice-jin empire would not go down without a fight, and even though the Saiyan's would be doing most of the dirty work, there was no doubt that there would come a time that she would have to fight as well.

She felt Nappa's eyes on her as she swallowed the bile rising in the back of her throat. They were in the ballroom, a few feet away from the gravity room where Raditz and Vegeta were training now. Ophelia had volunteered to cook the lunch for them that Nappa had just bright back from his run, and God only knew where Bulma was, so it was just the three of them. Nappa had not said anything to her, but she could feel his eyes boring into the back of her skull from where he stood behind her. He was thinking the same thing Kakarrot was, she knew it, that she was weak and couldn't handle herself.

Well, she'd show them.

"Fine, show me one more time, and I'll have you on your ass next." She said confidently. A smirk graced his lips, as if daring her to try it, and she couldn't stop the feeling of anticipation that crawled under her skin. She couldn't wait to prove them both wrong. She watched again as he slowly went through the moves once more, then stood up, waiting for her attack. He had taken off his armor and was left in only his black spandex body suit. She could see the well-defined muscles that covered every inch of his skin. The man was a God; one that was about to fall from his white cloud.

She crouched down into a defensive stance and waited. He didn't make a move at first, expecting her to charge at him, but then she beckoned him forward with her hand and returned his smirk. His little raven was daring him. A volt of energy shot through his body and oddly enough, he found himself aroused by her challenge. Well, if she wanted to play, he'd play.

He waited a moment longer before making his move, attacking her head on, but at the last second he phased out of sight and reappeared next to her. She felt him there and turned around to block the punch she thought was coming, only to have her legs swept out from underneath her. As she fell she flipped over and pushed herself back up on her feet. He had phased out of sight again, but she was starting to get used to his fighting style. She had trained almost every day for a month with the burly Saiyan, and she knew what he was going to do next. She ducked just in time as an arm circled the air where her head had been a second ago, and as she came back up she forced her elbow into his stomach. He let out a soft 'oomph' as he dubbed over, and before he could move she brought it back down again on his kidney. He went down all right, and as he hit his knees she rounded a kick to his head, but his hand shot out and stopped her foot just an inch or two away from his skull.

He twisted her foot and sent her on her back on the floor where she hit her head on the marble. Her vision blurred for a second before it came back and she scrambled to her feet. Just as she got into a defensive crouch again she saw him straighten himself and do the same. They stared at each other for what seemed like years before he phased out of sight again. She ducked, expecting him to try and grab her from behind again, but instead he appeared right in front of her and punched her as lightly as he could in the stomach. It was a light tap, but it still sent her flying backwards through the air, she hit the ground back first then flipped over on her face. For a second he was afraid that he had hit her too hard and was about to go to her side, when she pushed her self up and got back into her stance. A small trail of blood trickled down her lip from where she hit it on the floor. He had the most unexpected urge to go to her and lick it.

As his mind tried to process this new thought ChiChi saw his eyes cloud and made her move, she rushed at him head on, then at the last second as his eyes came back into focus she dogged left and rammed her head into his side knocking him over. As he stumbled over she brought her knee up and rammed it into his stomach, then she held her fists together and brought them down on the back of his head, knocking him to the floor. For one second she rejoiced in her head. She had brought a Saiyan down. Then the next thing she knew, she was on her back with said Saiyan grinning down at her. She pushed down the urge to scream in frustration.

"Not bad for a human, you actually managed to knock me to the floor, twice." His hands held her wrists down at her sides while he straddled her hips. She was about to open her mouth to shoot back a smart-ass remark when she noticed the possession they were in. She felt heat rise to her face.

He watched her blush with fascination. The red hue on her cheeks just made her look even more beautiful to him. This little creature had a strange effect on him.

Even though his fellow pack mates considered him ignorant, he was in no way, shape or form unaware of the opposite sex. He was not the virgin most mistook him to be. He had never been one to sleep around a lot, but there had been a few woman in his past that he had had feelings for, and what better way to express those feelings then with your body? So no, he was not ignorant when it came to this sort of thing. But he had never felt the feelings that were coursing through his body right now. He could read the thoughts running through her eyes at the moment. She was defiantly attracted to him, then he realized he didn't need to read her eyes, he could smell her arousal in the air. He dipped his head down to hers before he could form the thought of kissing her in his head. She stiffened for a second beneath him, but then she relaxed and shyly kissed him back. He smirked against her lips.

"If you two are going to fuck, may I suggest getting a room?" Nappa's voice made them jump away from each other, blushing at his vulgar words, ChiChi got up and left the room without a word. Kakarrot turned his seething eyes on the older man.

"Couldn't you have just shut the hell up and left the room, Nappa?" The older man grinned at his young friend.

"Now where would have been the fun in that?"

/

Bulma was a genius, everyone knew this, but not everyone knew that there was a fine line between genius and insanity. Her bout of cabin fever was starting to affect her mind. She wandered around the third floor staring down at her feet, wondering why her boots didn't make a squeaking noise against the marble.

Damn, she really was starting to lose it. She decided that being alone was not a smart move at the moment. She could feel herself slipping away.

Her conversation with Vegeta last night had been refreshing, she hadn't talked much to the others in the last month, everyone seem to be busy training one in one way or another. But twenty minutes of Human/Saiyan interaction wasn't enough to bring her back from the brink of madness she could feel coming on. Bulma was a genius, and geniuses needed to work.

She slipped down into the kitchen, knowing that since it was lunch time SOMEONE was going to be in there cooking. She had volunteered to cook once, the first week after the GR was built, but cooking had never really been her forte. Needless to say she was band from ever going near the stove again, Vegeta had even followed up with a mutilation promise if he ever caught her in the kitchen unsupervised.

She slipped into the kitchen to find the girls already in there; Ophelia was moving massive amounts of food around in a few different pans on the equally massive stove. The kitchen was designed like it was for an upscale restaurant back home, with four industrial sized ovens, a giant solid metal grill and a stove with eight burners. The previous residents must have held a lot of parties here.

_Well of course, this IS a castle, so the previous residents must have been royalty. I bet that grand ballroom saw some elegant parties, or if we stick to the fairy tail theme, 'Balls'. I bet Cinderella was here once._

"Oh God, Ophelia, I've never been so embarrassed in my life! I mean I enjoyed it, but then Nappa had to ruin the whole thing!"

"What happened?" Bulma asked as she walked up to the two of them. ChiChi was standing next to Ophelia, leaning against the counter with her face buried in her hands. They both turned to look at her when she spoke, and she could see the shit-eating grin on Ophelia's face, while ChiChi looked like a tomato she was so red.

_Well, this is going to be good._

So the next fifteen minutes were occupied with ChiChi's story about what happened when they were training today, and when she was finished it took everything that Bulma had in her not to double over in laughter. It worked for the first minute, but then she couldn't take the mortified look on ChiChi's face any longer and fell to the floor in a fit of giggles.

"It's not funny, Bulma!" ChiChi stomped her foot and clenched her fists at her sides, looking much like a four year old in a temper tantrum. At that point Ophelia joined the blue haired woman in her laughter. Once Bulma had a chance to collect herself she stood and wrapped her arms loosely around the pissed woman in a sort of apology. She pulled back from her after a minute to look her in the face.

"Oh ChiChi, I really didn't mean to make you upset, but come on, if that was either of us you would have been laughing to. But besides Nappa's rude interruption, this is fantastic! I know you like him, so what's the big deal?" She pulled her raven-haired friend over to the small chefs table that rested at the side of the stove.

"I just didn't like the comment Nappa made, like all that was, was Kakarrot wanting to...you know...with me. And I'm not that kind of girl. If that's all he wants then this is going to stop right now."

"Girl, who cares if that's all he wants? We have almost a year left trapped on this planet with nothing to do but fight, train and fuck. They're all hot, even Nappa in his own way, so why not have a little fun while we wait to die?" Ophelia words carried over to them and made ChiChi blush even harder and turn her head the other way. It all clicked for Bulma then.

"ChiChi, this is really none of my business, but are you a virgin?" The horrified look on the other woman's face was the only answer she needed. "That's nothing to be ashamed of hun, but, really how did you make it to twenty three a virgin?"

"That's what I wanna know." Ophelia said and she removed one of the pans from the stove.

"Look, I just never found the right guy. My father was a great martial artist back on Earth, he was considered one of the strongest men on the planet, second only to his master. When you're the daughter of a man like that, it's very hard to get boys to come around in the first place, then the ones that did were just so, wrong. Some were too sweet, some were there only because they were fans of my fathers, some just thought they were God's gift to women. But they were all only after the same thing, and I'm not willing to give that up to just any guy, no matter how much I like them."

Bulma admired her for her will power. She sometimes wished she had saved herself for the right man. But she was proud at how long she had made Yamcha wait. They had started dating when she was sixteen, and it had been her eighteenth birthday when she had given him her virginity. Two years was a long time by anyone's standards, that's why she was so sure that he had been the one for her. He had waited so long for her, and had never pressured her into anything she didn't want to do, and he constantly proclaimed his love for her.

Looking back now, she wondered how many women he had slept with during their relationship. Is that how he managed to wait two years for her? Was he getting it from someone on the side then too?

She shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"ChiChi, I understand what you're saying and I respect it. Just do me a favor and don't write off Kakarrot for something that Nappa said. That boy is sweet on you, I know it, so just give him a chance before slamming that door ok?" She looked thoughtful for a moment, and then nodded slowly.

"I, I really do wanna stick with my morals, but I really like him too."

"Then no worries, everything will work out fine." Bulma reached across the small table and took the other woman's hand in hers, smiling reassuringly. ChiChi smiled back.

"Well, now that the little love fest is over, one of you harpies run out there and inform the men that lunch is ready." Ophelia called over to them as she walked with a tray of food into the dining room.

"I'll do it." Bulma volunteered. She wanted to give ChiChi as much time as she could to prepare herself to face Kakarrot again.

/

"Fuck!" Raditz dogged left but it was too late, the ki ball struck him in the ribs, burning his flesh and knocking him into the wall. They had been at it for over five hours now; they had not stopped once for anything. Vegeta took his training very seriously, and he had decided that Raditz needed to do the same.

But he was not up to par with the Prince, and he was feeling very close to collapsing, and Vegeta knew it. He could feel his Prince's anger in the back of his mind, but there was something behind it, something that Vegeta was trying to keep hidden, and he was doing a very good job at it.

He refocused on the battle at hand, successfully dodging another ki blast that had been sent his way.

"About time you fucking missed one, I was starting to think you liked the smell of charcoaled flesh." Vegeta taunted as he hovered a few feet from Raditz. He knew he was in trouble. He didn't want to admit that he was done for, but he knew that he could not hold his own for much longer. Vegeta had beaten him bloody, and he was starting to feel the affects. He had to stop this before he wound up dead.

"Vegeta, I need a break, I can't keep this up." He lowered himself to the ground, but he looked back up just in time to get out of the way of a flying fist.

"A break? What kind of Saiyan are you? I know that you are the weakest of our little pack, but I had no idea that you couldn't even handle sparing." Raditz, for a second, was genuinely hurt by his words, but he covered it up quickly. The last thing he needed was Vegeta getting on him about being emotionally weak as well.

"You know your much stronger then me. I know I have to catch up, but I can't do that if I'm dead!"

"The closer to dead you are the better, or have you forgotten that we grow stronger after every fight?"

"Vegeta, please-"

"ENOUGH! Fight me like a man!" Vegeta charged right at him. Raditz managed to dodge his attacks for a few minutes, but then Vegeta got in one good punch to his face and send him flying across the floor. He tried to get up when he felt the heat of a ki blast heading his way, but he couldn't move. His body was done for. The last thing he saw before the darkness took him was a brilliant flash of blue, and his Prince flying towards him.

/

Bulma was almost skipping as she made her way across the castle to the ballroom. She was so happy for her friends! It was just a feeling she had, but somehow she knew everything was going to work out okay between those two.

She found Nappa and Kakarrot in a heated spar next to the gravity room. She could barely make out their forms, they were blurring in and out of sight. She stood there for a few moments and watched them, and then she started hearing a few of the words they were yelling back and forth at each other. She caught 'too slow' and 'inconsiderate bastard' and 'fucked your mother'. At that point she decided that that was enough.

"Hey boys!" She cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled as loud as she could at the fighting pair. They stopped mid air, Nappa had Kakarrot in a chokehold and had a fist full of his unruly hair in his hand. Kakarrot had Nappa's tail in his hands and was biting his forearm. She tried so hard to hold in her laughter, but she still had some built up from earlier and couldn't stop it.

"I dof fee ws fo funfe." Kakarrot tried to talk without removing his teeth from Nappa's arm, but he failed miserably. It only caused Bulma to laugh harder at the two. Nappa, deciding that he was too old for this shit, dropped Kakarrot down to the ground and walked away from the whole situation.

"Hey wait! I came to tell you guys lunch is ready!" Bulma called after him between fits of giggles.

"Then I'll be in the dining room." He called back. Kakarrot, meanwhile, was sitting cross-legged on the floor, looking very much like a kicked puppy. She couldn't help herself; she walked over to him and patted him on the head.

"There there, the big scary man is gone now." The glair he gave her was Vegeta worthy. She sat down next in front of him.

"Look, there's no need to pout, she likes you too you know." His face turned the same lovely shade of tomato red that ChiChi's did minutes earlier.

"How did you-"

"ChiChi told us what happened, and even a blind fool could see you two had a thing for each other."

"Gee I don't know, she looked pretty upset when she left." He scratched the back of his head like he always did, but the frown that was on his face just didn't belong there. He should always be smiling when he did that.

"That's cause Nappa was rude. She's just embarrassed that he saw you two."

"You think?"

"Yes. Now I'm going to ask you a very serious question, and you are going to answer me truthfully, got it?" He swallowed and nodded. "Good. What are your intentions towards ChiChi?" He looked confused for a second.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean are you interested in HER or are you only interested in what you can get FROM her?" She jumped for joy when she saw the realization in his eyes.

"Look Bulma, I'm no angel, but I really do like ChiChi. I'm not going to sit here and lie and say I haven't thought about it. But that isn't what I'm after if that's what you're asking." Her affection for the man grew three sizes that day.

"Good. I'm glad to hear it. Cause I mean, if you did anything to hurt her in ANY way, I'd be forced to invent a laser beam that could sever a Saiyan's testicles from twenty feet away. You get what I'm saying?" She patted his leg harder then usual to get her point across. His face changed from red from embarrassment to blue from fear, and he nodded fervently.

"Y-yes ma'am, I get it." She was glad he did. Maybe she hadn't known these women for that long, but she already cherished the friendship they had formed. She wasn't going to let some horny Saiyan hurt her friend.

She wasn't sure yet, but she had a feeling that she was going to have to have this talk with Raditz as well, and soon.

"Okay then, we need to get your comrades out of the GR for-" The door to the GR slid up as she talked, and out of the door came Vegeta, looking all banged up and bloody, dragging a much worse looking Raditz.

"Raditz!" Kakarrot and Bulma yelled at the same time. They rushed over to his side as Vegeta set him down on the floor and fell to his knees next to him.

"He needs...a...tank." Vegeta was breathing heavily and could barely get the words out. Bulma looked from Vegeta back down at Raditz, then up to Kakarrot, who was lifting his brother's unconscious body into his arms.

"I'll run ahead and get a tank ready. Vegeta stay here, I'll be back for you." She didn't bother to wait for a response from him as she ran out of the room and down towards the medical room. She passed ChiChi on the hall.

"Bulma wa-"

"Raditz and Vegeta are hurt!" She yelled as she ran passed her, she could hear her friend running the other way to meat with Kakarrot. She ran into the medical room and switched on the closest tank and started programing it. She had just finished as Kakarrot came running in the room, ChiChi hot on his heals. Nappa and Ophelia had heard all the commotion and followed them as well. Kakarrot and Bulma worked together to get Raditz out of the upper half of his spandex suit and hooked up to the tank. Once he was inside and it was filling up she did a scan on his body.

He had seven fractured ribs; three more completely broken and one had punctured a lung. He had lost a lot of blood and had a concussion along with a small skull fracture. His left arm was broken and his left kneecap was shattered along with the tibia and fibula of the left leg.

Bulma could feel the others eyes on her as she read out the list of his injures, and the amount of time it would take him to heal completely; a little over 52 hours.

Kakarrot moved and sat on one of the cots that was across from the tanks, and ChiChi followed him. Ophelia just stared at the tank as Raditz softly bobbed up and down in the fluid. She didn't know where Nappa had gone, but at the moment she didn't care.

She needed to get back to Vegeta and make sure he was ok, then find out exactly what the fuck he did.

**Ohh, Vegeta's going a little over board isn't he? Well I hope you all liked this chapter and the Kakarrot/ChiChi moment =)**

**Now QUESTION! How many of you would like to see a lemon between Kakarrot and ChiChi? Cause I have the sudden urge to write one for this fic. Let me know if you want to see one! **

**Oh and no worries, I'll figure out a way to get a few Raditz/Ophelia moments too =) **

**Anyway, please leave a review lovelys! **


	7. One Step Back

**Edit 4/30: I went back through this and fixed the mistakes I saw. I hope it's easier to read and understand.**

**I'm so sorry it took this long to get this out, but I have a good reason and some bad news. Well it might not be bad for you, but it SUCKS for me. I had a plot and a plan for this fan fiction all written out in one of my notebooks. I had notes on what I wanted to happen in each chapter (ahead like maybe three or four chapters, cause I really don't know how long this story is gonna be) and I had all the little twists and turns written down and all the small details that would make this story tie together...**

**...And I lost it 0_0 I had it with me one day when I went out with my mom cause she had a doctors appointment and a few other things to do, so I figured that I'd get some more plans written out while she was doing that, and I'm pretty sure I left it either at the doctors office or at the downtown Library, which is huge. I called up both places and neither of them said they had a notebook found or turned in, so I'm guessing someone took it? Well that's fucked up, cause now all they have is a notebook with DBZ doodles and plans written out in my chicken scratch hand writing, and my shit ain't all neat and organized either. When something comes to me I write that shit down where ever and I have side notes and...Omg I wanna cry. T.T**

**I'm trying to remember everything I had planed, but God my memory SUCKS! Which is why I write everything down. I'm re-reading the first 6 chapters and I'm trying to remember where I was going with it all. Like the big plan I still remember, no worries about that, but it was how I was GETTING there that I'm missing... God life sucks right now. **

**Anyway I'm not going to bore you with my crisis anymore... ON WITH THE CRAPPY ASS (in my opinion anyway) CHAPTER.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Saiyan's, cause if I did there would be sexy parties every day =D And I do not own the song "In The Arms Of The Angel"**

Bulma found Vegeta on the floor where she left him, passed out in a puddle of his own blood. Nappa was kneeing next to him trying to assess his injures.

"How is he?" she asked as she knelt opposite of him.

"Pretty banged up, but nowhere near Raditz's condition. I don't even think he broke anything."

"Do you think he needs a tank?"

"No, his wounds are mostly superficial, it's just a lot of blood loss and exhaustion. Let's just get him cleaned up and let him rest." He pulled the younger man up into his arms and walked out of the room and down the hall. He didn't stop at the medical room though, he continued on until they reached the Prince's privet quarters in the back of the castle on the first floor. She was very surprised to find that it was much like the room she had just chosen for herself the night before. The only difference was that he had no glass dome for a roof, no furniture at all, not even a bed. He had the French style doors as well, but they lead right outside onto the cold grounds.

She couldn't help but think that if this planet had a summer, that it would be amazing to plant a garden out there.

"Bulma, in the corner over there is a fur pelt, grab it and spread it on the floor." She did as she was told. The fur was white and incredibly soft in her hands; and it was big, at lest seven feet long and four feet wide.

_What kind of beast did this come off of?_

She watched as Nappa laid Vegeta down on the pelt and stripped him of the upper half of the spandex suit and checked his injures. He had one really nasty gash on the left side of his torso and another on his upper left bicep, the rest were shallow and weren't much to worry about.

"Nappa, why don't you go eat something? It's only going to be you and Kakarrot doing your runs for now so you're going to have to keep up your strength. I can take care of Prince grumpy pants."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea, little one. You know how...temperamental he can be," he said looking down at her injured hand. She laid her good hand on his arm.

"Don't worry, while we aren't exactly friends, Vegeta and I have an understanding." He hesitated for just a moment longer before nodding his head. She watched as he walked out the door and then she turned her attention back to the unconscious Prince. The harsh scowl that usually adorned his face had disappeared, leaving behind the face of a man that looked much younger then he actually was.

_Focus, Bulma! _

She snapped back from her thoughts and got a washcloth and a bowl of soapy water to wash the blood and grime off of him. The gashes were going to need more then just that, but she'd worry about that once she got him cleaned up. She knelt down next to him and started at his hands, cleaning the blood from his knuckles, palms and fingers, and making sure that she got the blood out from under his finger nails with her own. She moved up to his forearms and she started to let her mind wander.

Thoughts of her life on Earth invaded her mind; her father and mother, her best friends, Juu, Jin and Krillin. Her co-workers and employees at Capsule Corp; hell, even thoughts of her ex slipped in somehow. She couldn't help but wonder what life would be like once Frieza was gone. Juu could finally let Krillin see the sun light again, that would be interesting. She briefly wondered if the sun world burn him like some trashy vampire movie and turn him into nothing but a pile of ash.

_I've been reading too many comic books, freaking geek._

She knew the first thing she was going to do was start planning Juu's wedding, whether Juu helped or not. She was going to be an excellent maid of honor. Second thing she'd do was send Jin on a mandatory two week vacation. He didn't know the meaning of the word 'fun' and it was high time he learned. Once he got back she would temporarily put him in charge of Capsule Corp while Juu was on her honeymoon, and she would take the Saiyan's and her father on vacation to Bora beach. She knew Vegeta wouldn't go, and she doubted that Nappa would, but she couldn't wait to see the look on Kakarrot and Raditz's faces when they got there. The two had grown on her quite a bit.

She wondered how Raditz was doing. Once she got Vegeta cleaned and bandaged she would go back and check. She realized that barely an hour had passed since he had been placed in the tank, but she still wanted to see him.

But she had left Kakarrot and ChiChi in there alone, so what if she walked in on something private? She didn't want to interrupt the two if they were in a serious conversation, or making out... God forbid. Those two needed some time to themselves anyway. As bad as she wanted to keep an eye on Raditz, she would either have to stay with Vegeta and watch over him, or go work on something else. No, she would wait until he woke up, to question and or lecture him about going easy on his 'pack mates', then she would go work on something. She hadn't touched the GR since they had started training, so maybe she should to take a look and make sure everything was up to par with it. Who knows, maybe something had gone wrong with it and that's why Raditz and Vegeta had been injured.

Her stomach turned at the thought of being responsible for hurting them. Yeah okay, Vegeta wasn't mister personality, but she liked him to a certain extent, and she had a very soft spot for the boys. She would have to check out the GR later; she was not going to have their pain on her head.

A soft moan broke her out of her thoughts. She looked down and realized that she had worked her way up to the gash that was on his bicep. She must have hurt him; she would have to make sure she was gentler there. She went to rinse the washcloth out in the bowl, but the liquid in it was now dark pink with grime floating in it. That would never do, so she left the bedroom and entered the bathroom where she dumped the water down the drain and washed the bowl out before refilling it with water from the fossett.

Something else the Saiyan's should be grateful to her for. She worked on the plumbing before building the GR, making sure they wouldn't have to melt snow and blocks of ice for water anymore. Then of course once she got the electricity working, it was hot showers for all.

Vegeta should have agreed to keep her alive just because of that.

Once the bowl was filled with warm water she mixed in the anti-bacterial soap, something else she had brought on her little journey. God only knew if Frieza would have any on his ship. She was worried that she might run out of soap before they got off this ice ball, but she was smart, she'd just have to figure out a way of making more.

As she moved towards the pelt, she heard Vegeta moan again. As she got closer to him she could see the frown that made its way onto his face and his eyelids were twitching back and forth.

_He's having a dream, and from the looks of it not a pleasant one. _

His hands gripped the fur so forcefully that he was tearing holes into it. She wanted to go over to him and wake him up and bring him out of whatever kind of pain he was feeling in that realm. But she remembered the night she found him in the medical room, she had been lucky that night, and who knew if her luck would hold up? She wouldn't wake him, but she didn't want to leave him either.

Going back to his side, she set the bowl of water next to her and watched as he dreamt. He was no longer gripping the pelt, but his face still held a look of pain.

The urge to comfort him hit her hard and was overwhelming. Where had it come form? This man had threatened to kill her more then once and had actually attacked her. He had done nothing but insult her and treat her like a common slave.

And yet, that one civil conversation they held last night stuck out in her mind. It was crazy. She shouldn't feel the need to do anything for the him besides make him stronger to free them from the clutches of the Ice-jin.

Despite all that, she felt her hand moving towards him on its own accord. She waited for the impact of him batting her away as she brushed her fingers lightly over his forehead, but it never came. Growing a bit bolder, she moved closer to him and started stroking his hair, like her mother used to do when she was a child. After a few moments of this, she found herself softly singing an old tune that her mother used to sing.

"Spend all your time waiting

For that second chance

For a break that'll make it okay

There's always some reason

To feel not good enough

And it's hard at the end of the day

I need some distraction

Or a beautiful release

Memories seep from my veins

Let me be empty

Oh and weightless then maybe

I'll find some peace tonight

In the arms of the angel

Fly away from here

From this dark cold hotel room

And the endlessness that you fear

You are pulled from the wreckage

Of your silent reverie

You're in the arms of the angel

May you find

Some comfort here"

To her complete shock, his facial muscles started to relax, and after a few minutes he looked almost peaceful.

A small smile made its way onto her face. Maybe this egotistical Prince had found a special place in her heart as well.

/

It was the same dream over and over again. It never stopped.

The same dream that had been plaguing him for a week now, and he was sure it was going to drive him mad.

In the dream he was on Frieza's ship and he was searching for something... No, someone, and he was frantic to find them. He couldn't recall a face or a name, he just KNEW he had to get to them, and fast. He ran through the corridors screaming something, though he couldn't make out his own words, and for some reason he didn't think anyone could hear him.

He rounded a corner and came face to face with a horrifying sight.

Frieza himself was standing in the middle of a large room, surrounded and covered in blood, and not a drop of it was his own. He saw the bodies of the harpy and the green woman lying at his feet, mangled almost beyond recognition. The Onna was still alive behind him, but she was tied up and bleeding, tears streamed down her cheeks as she stared at what remained of her friends. Nappa and Kakarrot were trying to fight Frieza, but they were failing; the Ice-jin was just too fast for them. Vegeta looked around the room once more, wondering were Raditz was... Then he saw him.

On his back in a puddle of his own blood with his head nearly completely decapitated.

_Weakest, he was the weakest of their pack. _

The voice whispered in his ear. He looked back up just in time to see Nappa go down. Frieza's hand pushed through his chest and tore out his still beating heart. Kakarrot screamed in rage and charged right at him but Frieza stopped him as well, wrapping his tail around his body and squeezing. From across the room Vegeta could hear his bones cracking. With one final squeeze Frieza lifted his hand and sent an energy blast right at Kakrrot's head, vaporizing it immediately. As Frieza dropped his comrades broken body to the floor, he set his red eyes on him, fixing him in his place. Vegeta could not move. His mind screamed at him to kill this bastard for all that he had done, but he could not get his body to move a muscle. The Onna was screaming at him as well from behind her gag, but somehow he could still hear her voice in his head.

"_Vegeta, run! Get out of here before it's too late, run!"_

Even if he could he wouldn't have. He wouldn't leave her to this monster, couldn't leave her. He was sure he was about to die, but he would rather die trying to protect her then to run away and live like a coward.

"Ah, my favorite little monkey, I was wondering when you would show up."

"You, you son of a bitch!" His mouth worked, but he still couldn't move. That was the worst thing about this situation, he was watching all this happen but he couldn't do a damn thing about it.

He was powerless.

"Such a filthy little mouth you have there, Vegeta. I should have washed it out with soap a long time ago."

"You're going to pay, you WILL pay for what you've done!"

"Oh come now, Vegeta, you and I both know that there isn't a single being in the universe that can stand up to me. Once upon a time there might have been, if those legends of your 'Awakened One' were true, but I wiped all the Saiyan's out to make sure it wouldn't happen. I left you four alive to keep me entertained, and because nothing purged a planet faster then a Saiyan. But now you've just become a bother, so it's time I take out the rest of you. Oh, wait, I'm almost done with that. You are the only one left. Tell me Vegeta, how does it feel to be the last of your race?"

His scream of rage shook the very floor they were standing on, but he still could not move.

"I was hopping to save you for last, because I so wanted this to be the last thing you see in this world." Frieza turned to the side and expanded his palm outwards, facing Bulma. Her eyes widened and her tears fell faster. A blue light appeared in his hand, and then he released it towards her. After the light faded all that remained of her was burnt ash on the floor.

Vegeta, for the first time since he was a child, felt tears sting the back of his eyes and he had no idea why. The Onna shouldn't have meant anything to him, but he knew, he didn't know why, but he knew she was important. The tears in his eyes dried up as he looked at the grinning face of his enemy, and a rage powerful and demanding rippled though his body like a title wave. He watched as a golden ora started to crackle around him, and he saw Frieza's eyes widen in shock.

Then there was nothing. He was in the pitch black again, alone. He wandered around for what seemed like an eternity before he heard the voice. He couldn't make out the words but they were soft and soothing, he realized that someone was singing. The voice wasn't anything spectacular, but it was full of warmth, something he hadn't felt in a very long time, making it the most beautiful sound he had heard since he was a child.

Then the voice stopped, and he was alone again.

/

Vegeta woke in a panic, looking around and waiting to see Frieza coming at him, but he was not there. He was in his room in the castle. He was safe for now.

He brought his hand up to wipe the sweat from his brow and he felt the soreness in his body. It was then he remembered training with Raditz, and the incident inside the gravity room. He looked down at his body and saw that he had been cleaned up and that he was bandaged as well. He started to wonder who had taken care of him when he finally noticed the presents to his right.

Lying next to him on his fur pelt was the Onna.

_What in the world is she doing in here? _He was mad at first; how dare she invade his personal space like this? But after a moment he realized that she must have been the one who took care of him.

She still had no right to be in his room, but he couldn't bring himself to stay mad at her.

_What the fuck is she doing to me?_

He was the Prince of all Saiyan's, he should never allow a weak, human wench to be so close to him. Yet his dream kept coming back to him, his overwhelming urge to protect her, and the white hot anger he had felt when Frieza had killed her.

Nothing made sense to him anymore.

He removed himself from the pelt and went to his washroom. Stripping himself from his clothing and bandages he stepped into the shower and turned the hot water on full blast. He hissed a little when the water pounded on the gashes in his flesh, but then the pain ebbed away like it always did. He was used to it at this stage in his life. When he was finished he dressed in clean clothes and walked past the Onna and out the French doors. The cold air whipped around his body, chilling him and numbing his wounds. The sun was due to raise again in just over an hour by his calculations, and it was always coldest before the dawn of a new day.

He stood there until he felt the rays of the sun beating down on his face. He felt the Onna starting to stir inside, but he still did not move. He didn't trust himself to speak to her yet.

It seems that she had other plans though. The second she was fully awake she joined him outside, wrapping her arms around herself in a futile attempt to keep the chill at bay. She said nothing to him; she just stood at his side and watched the sun raise the rest of the way into the sky. After a few moments of this though, she couldn't stand the silence.

"How are you feeling?" He didn't turn to her, he merely grunted and kept his eyes in the horizon. Not exactly an answer, but it'll have to do.

"I'm going to go check on Raditz in a few minutes, then I'll take a look at the GR to make sure everything is running smoothly," he grunted again. "Vegeta, I realize that it's none of my business how you train your men, but you have to be more careful from now on. We don't have a lot of the rejuvenation fluid left and next time someone could really be in trouble." He said nothing for a moment, but when he did speak, she wished she had the strength to punch him.

"You're right, it is none of your business. Now why don't you run a long and do something your good at, like upgrade that blasted machine; the gravity need to go higher."

What little tender feelings had started to grow in her heart last night shriveled up and died when he finished speaking. He was nothing but a class A ass.

"Vegeta this isn't a game. If we don't have the fluid to heal you guys-"

"Enough, Onna!" He turned towards her then, making her step back a little from the intensity in his eyes. "Saiyan's survived for hundreds of thousands of years without that fucking tank keeping us alive, and we can damn well survive without it again."

"Vegeta, please just-" His hand around her throat cut off her words. He was squeezing hard enough to cut off her air, but not hard enough to crush her, yet; she could feel the power that lay beneath his skin, and she was terrified. Her hands automatically came up to try and pull his hand away from her neck, but it was no use. She might as well have been pushing against a mountain.

"Onna, if you know what's good for you I suggest you leave me be right now and go bitch to those hags inside. I will not warn you again." He spoke to her in a low, deadly voice, and she had no doubts in her mind that he would kill her if she said another word. He let her go and she backed away from him gasping. She wasted no time turning around and running back into the safety of the castle.

/

After her struggle with the Prince, Bulma ran up to her room and threw herself on the bed crying. This was the first time in the five weeks they had been on the planet that she truly felt like her life was in danger. ChiChi had been wrong when she said the others would stop the Prince from killing them, she knew this now. Nothing would stop him if he wanted them dead.

She stayed curled in the fetal position on her bed for a little while longer before she decided that she couldn't hide in her bedroom for the next ten months. She got up and went into the bathroom to freshen up before going to check on Raditz and the GR. She thanked God she did, because she looked like shit. Her eyes were swollen and red, and she had dark purple bags under them that nicely matched the hand size bruise that surrounded her neck; she could even see the finger impressions.

Great. How the hell was she supposed to cover that up?

_Stupid fuckin monkey, he's like an out of control beast. I should have listened to Nappa and let him baby-sit that prick._

After she applied some much needed cover up to her face, she changed her clothes and was lucky enough to find a pair of long knee socks in her pile of clothing. If she tucked the ends in it could pass for a scarf and hide the hideous bruise on her neck.Happy that the sock looked nothing like a sock, she went cautiously back downstairs and headed right for the medical room. She thank God once again that Vegeta was nowhere in sight.

She found ChiChi and Kakarrot right where she left them on the cot. Since it was still early in the morning, and there was no doubt in her mind that the two of them had been up late worrying, they were still sleeping in a rather cute manor. Kakarrot was lying on his back, one hand tucked behind his head, while ChiChi was at his side with her head on his chest and his other arm wrapped around her waist.

_I almost don't wanna wake them... Almost._

She walked over to the pair and didn't make an attempt to quiet her footsteps. When she was about two feet away from the sleeping couple, Kakarrot's eye cracked open and he blushed when he saw her. Despite her horrible morning, she couldn't help the shit-eating grin that she felt creeping over her face.

"Good morning you two!" She said loudly. ChiChi came awake with a start, and when she finally got her barring she blushed just a shade darker then Kakarrot, who stood from the bed with lightning speed once she had sat up.

"G-good morning, Bulma. How did you sleep?" He asked with a nervous laugh.

"I slept just fine, thank you. I can see you two did as well." He continued the nervous laughter, but ChiChi glared at her like she was the devil incarnate. Bulma just winked at her and walked over to the tank that held Raditz and checked on his status. "He defiantly looks better then he did last night; on the surface anyway. His insides still have a long way to go."

"He's gonna be fine." Kakarrot said walking up next to her. He looked at his brothers floating form for a moment longer before turning away. "I better go relieve Nappa, he's been up all night and he took the last two runs for me." He kissed Chichi lightly on the forehead and gave Bulma a small smile before walking out of the room. She watched his back as he left.

Walking up to the younger woman, Bulma reached up and put her arm around her shoulders and squeezed once. "So...dish already woman, what happened?"

"Nothing!" ChiChi exclaimed, covering her red cheeks with her hands. "Nothing like that anyway. We just talked a bit. We mostly watched Raditz, waiting to make sure that his vitals stayed stable, but then I don't remember anything. I guess I must have fell asleep."

"Well that's good. I'm happy for you two, and I hope you have beautiful tailed babies together." She laughed as ChiChi groaned out loud and pushed her away.

"I'm going to wash up now, you dirty minded she devil." Bulma's only response was to laugh at her retreating form.

Once she was alone and the giggles finally stopped, she walked back over to Raditz's tank and stared at him. Her curiosity was killing her, she HAD to know what happened in there, but she knew she'd die before she found out.

She didn't know how long she was standing there, watching Raditz float in the fluids, but some time later she felt a hand on her shoulder and for one terrible second she thought that the Prince had changed his mind and had come to finish her off. She jumped away from the hand and whorled around, ready to scream, only to come face to face (more like face to stomach) with Nappa. His eyebrow arched in question as she let out a shaky breath.

"Geez Nappa, you scared the shit outa me."

"My apologies, little one. I didn't think you were that deep in thought."

"It's okay, it's just been a long night."

"Yeah it has. How is Vegeta doing? I haven't been to see him yet." At the mention of his name, a little shiver passed through her body that did not go unnoticed by Nappa, and she started fidgeting with her fingers. What was she supposed to tell him? _Oh I think I pushed your Prince too far this morning and he was seconds away from killing me, other then that, he's fucking peachy!_

"He's fine." The easy way out sometimes was the best way.

"I see."

"Yes, um if you aren't going to use it for a bit I'm going to go look over the gravity room, to make sure there was no damage done to it. I'll see you at breakfast." She went to move passed him towards the doorway when he caught her arm. Instincts kicked and she yanked it back, already having more then enough of being man handled. First Airzin, then Vegeta, now Nappa? What the hell was wrong with them all?

"Bulma, remove that scarf. " His voice was firm, like a scolding father. She had always hated it when he used her name; ever since she was a child he always called her little one, unless she was in trouble. Even though she was now a grown woman, when he used her name she still felt like an eight year old who got caught with her hand in the cookie jar. She shook her head no, not trusting her own voice to answer for her; she could already feel the tears welling up behind her eyes from the memory of earlier that morning. She didn't move though when she felt his hand on the sock, removing it himself. She felt him staring at her, but she refused to lift her head from the marble under her feet. She felt his finger trace the finger shaped bruise for a second before he pulled away. He handed her back the sock so she could rearrange it back on.

"You will stay as far away form the Prince as possible, little one. I can't defy him, but I'll do what I can to keep you out of harms way. If it's not completely necessary, stay out of his presents."

"Trust me, you don't have to tell me twice." The words were followed by a sob she couldn't hold back. She brought her finger up to her mouth and bit down on it to stop herself from completely dissolving into a blubbering mess.

The massive Saiyan didn't know what to do. For much of his life if he had a problem, he would simply blast it away. There was nothing that a good ki ball couldn't fix. But an emotional woman? He had no experience with them. Saiyan women were not very emotional creatures, only if there was a passing of a loved one, or if she was with child. Nappa never had to deal with that; he and his mate, Brussa, had never had children. They had only starting talking about the possibility of an offspring when Frieza destroyed Vegeta-si, and almost everything that Nappa loved.

His second chance at the experience had never really been a chance at all.

He came out of his thoughts when another sob racked the young girls body. He didn't know how to comfort her, so instead he spoke the truth.

"Vegeta was not always like this. He has always been full of himself and a bit cold, but he was never the unfeeling prick he has become today. The loss of his people was harder on him then it was on any of us, and then to be ruled by Frieza, who banished us here for the time being; it's all becoming too much for the Prince to bare. He was destined to become King of a great warrior race, and then he was reduced down to kneeling before the Ice-jin. I won't make excuses for the way he behaves now; I simply give you his point of view. I still want you to keep away from him."

Her sobs became quieter as he spoke until there was nothing but a few tears left running down her cheeks. She used the sock to wipe them away, and then she took a deep breath to calm her shaking nerves.

"I, I will, Nappa. I'm going to stay as far away from him as this castle will allow, but I do have to check on the GR and make sure it's running at full capacity. I don't think he'll be in a hurry to get back to it just yet, so I'm going to do that now, okay?" He nodded at her, silently agreeing that now would be the best time for her to do her work. He had to stop himself from retreating when she wrapped her small arms around is waist in a hug. He was not used to the ways humans showed affection, so he awkwardly patted her back gently with one of his laptop sized hands until she pulled away.

"See you at breakfast," she said, then she was gone.

Nappa watched her leave, hoping that the worried feeling that was developing in the pit of his stomach would just go away.

**So yeah... I'm not happy with this chapter, and it was a BITCH to get out. I swear man I would bring it up and think 'Man am I going to get some writing done today!' ...Then I would stare at it for the next three hours without writing a word. DX **

**Then of course the fact that I lost all my notes isn't helping much. DX**

**I hope you guys are enjoying my version of Nappa. I wanted to make him out to be the older, laid back fatherly type, but God only knows if I'm succeeding. Oh and yes, his mates name was a play on Brussel, as in Brussel Sprouts =D **

**So anyway, please accept my apologies once again for being so late, and please leave a review =) **


	8. Confrontation

**Hello everyone! Can you believe I updated so fast? Me either XD But I did, and I hope you enjoy it.**

**I want to thank everyone that reviewed and sent in their condolences for my notebook XD It made me feel better lol, and I've started a new one, and my idea are slowly coming back to me. So YAY for that right? **

**Anyway on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, though I wish I did cause I would have found a way to bring Nappa and Raditz back to life and to the good side XD **

Bulma walked through the doorway of the GR, signaling the light to come on, and walked around the structure to make sure no damage had been done to the frame. Everything seemed to be okay; there were a few dents here and there from a Saiyan's head or fist, and a few scorch marks from missed ki attacks, but otherwise she looked fine. Satisfied that the fame was fine, she made her way over to the control panel and removed the door from the base of it to check the circuitry. A few of the wires looked like they were ready to burn out, and this worried her. They had only been using the GR for a month and already the wires were going. She only had a few more of them for back up; what the fuck was she supposed to do once they ran out?

She couldn't talk to Vegeta again, but somehow she had to make them take it easy. Yes the GR was made to withstand four hundred times Earth's gravity, but this was the first working GR ever created, so maybe having it that high practically all day was too much strain on it.

What the hell was she going to do?

She had to find a way to get it through that fuckin monkey's head that he just could NOT push the GR that hard. They either had to lower the gravity or shorten their training time.

It was no use telling the boys this; Vegeta didn't pay them any mind, but maybe Nappa could get the Prince to listen to him.

She turned her attention back to the circuitry and checked to see if she was missing anything else that could be damaged, but the rest of it looked okay. She made a mental note of the wires that needed to be replaced then replaced the door back on the panel. She stood from her crouching position on the floor and checked the control buttons; they all seemed fine as well. She walked around for a few minutes looking at the floor to see if there was any damage done there, but it only held dents like the walls. She stopped and just looked around.

She was stalling and she knew it.

She didn't want to go get breakfast. She didn't want to take the chance of running into Vegeta there, and he would surely be there. After being injured yesterday and having not eaten lunch or dinner, the Saiyan Prince would be famished.

Bulma didn't want to be this scared of him. She didn't want to be this scared of anything. Her entire life she had been strong, independent, and intimidating, not intimidated. She was Princess of her planet, one of the richest women in the universe, and definitely high up top the list of smartest. The only person all her life that had truly frightened her was Frieza, but she didn't have to deal with him often, so she was not often afraid. She was not used to this. She didn't have any real physical strength, but she used her power and wealth to get what she wanted. She was Bulma fucking Briefs, and she ALWAYS got was she wanted; weather it be things, places or people. If she set her sights on it, it becomes hers. This new feeling of fear was not welcome. She had to find a way to get over it and go back to the way she was before Frieza had summoned her.

Squaring her shoulders and holding her head up high, she walked out of the GR and down the hallway to the dining room where Ophelia would be serving breakfast.

Her resolve to be strong almost shattered when she walked through the doorway and the first, and only, person she saw sitting at the table was Vegeta. Arms and legs crossed, he stared straight ahead waiting for someone to serve him, he didn't even so much as glance her way, and for that she was grateful. She wasn't sure if she wouldn't go flying out of the room if he did. But her saving grace came just seconds after she walked into the room, in the form of ChiChi and Ophelia carrying large plates of food.

"Morning, Bulma. You sleep okay? You look kinda tired," Ophelia said as she set one of the plates down in front of Vegeta. He started on it right away, not bothering to wait for his fellow Saiyan's or the women.

"I'm, I'm fine Ophelia. How about you? Do you guys need any help?"

"Oh an extra pair of arms would be great right now," ChiChi said. "These Saiyan's eat enough to feed an army or two."

"That's cause we burn up a lot of energy using ki." Kakarrot said as he walked into the room with Nappa right behind him. He looked like he was going to head over to ChiChi, but he stopped him self in mid stride and looked at Vegeta from the corner of his eye. He walked to the table instead.

ChiChi looked mad, so Bulma pulled her by the arm out of the room. As they passed Nappa she stopped for a second.

"Hey, can I talk to you after breakfast?" He nodded his head at her. "Meet me in the GR, okay?" She walked out with ChiChi in tow. They didn't even fully make it into the kitchen before ChiChi started.

"What the hell was that about huh? Why did he stop like that? Does he not want the mighty Saiyan Prince knowing that we're dating? Crap, are we even dating? You can't call a few kisses dating. Do Saiyan's even date? Probably not, God only knows where they find the time to have babies in between the fighting and male testosterone flying about. They probably just conk the woman over the head with a club and drag them into their caves. 'This be my woman now, no touchy!' Or maybe-" Her rant came to a stand still when her blue haired friend had to lean on the wall to stop herself from falling from laughter.

"Oh my God ChiChi, do you know how much I love you? Oh my God, I can't breath." Bulma was sucking in great heaps of air to try and stop the next bout of laughter when Ophelia walked up behind them.

"What the hell is this?"

Bulma's laughter was heard across the castle.

/

"Sounds like they're having fun eh?" Kakarrot said, digging into the first plate of food. Nappa smirked, Vegeta grunted. "So since Raditz is outa commission for awhile, and you took all of my runs yesterday Nappa, I'll do all the runs today to make it up to you."

"Sounds good to me, brat. I need to get some training in anyway."

"The gravity chamber is mine today, Nappa," Vegeta growled. "I never finished my session yesterday and I missed last nights."

"Then you'll be training with me, Prince, I haven't had a go in there in almost two days."

"You dare tell me what to do, Nappa?" Kakarrot stopped shoveling food in his mouth long enough to look at the two.

He was in no mood to jump in between them and stop a fight. Despite the compromising position that Bulma had found them in this morning, Kakarrot had not had a good night. Thoughts of the woman pressed up against him plagued his mind, as well as thoughts of his injured brother and his increasingly unstable Prince.

They all knew that Vegeta was rough when it came to training; he was strict and didn't want to hear any excuses for not pushing yourself to the brink. But his actions with his brother had disturbed him. He had never beaten any of them to within an inch of their lives before. Each day Vegeta's attitude seemed to get worse and worse, and none of them knew how to pacify him.

That was the main reason he had turned away from ChiChi earlier. He liked her, really liked her, and he did not want to set his Prince's homicidal eyes on her. He didn't know whether or not Vegeta would have a problem with their relationship, but for now he was going to play it safe. He just hoped that ChiChi would forgive him later when he finally did get her alone.

"Of course not, Prince, I am simply stating the fact that I will be in the gravity chamber, so if you come to train we will be training together. Which might be a good idea anyway, training alone isn't as effective as training with someone."

"Then you better hurry your ass up and eat, Nappa, because we start after breakfast."

"You might want to wait a bit. Bulma has to inspect the machine to make sure it is still running properly." Nappa waited for the explosion that was sure to come at being told that he would have to wait longer to train, but at the mention of Bulma's name, Vegeta set his fork down and turned away from them. Kakarrot looked at Nappa, with confusion clearly written all over his face, but Nappa just shrugged his shoulders. He was not going to tell the brat that their prince had taken to abusing women; that would not go over well.

"Alright, second round, coming up!" Ophelia said as the three of them walked back into the dining room with more plates. As they sat the plates down on the table, Vegeta pushed his plate away and got up.

"Hey where are you going, Vegeta?" Kakarrot asked.

"I will take the first run, then the rest of them are yours today, Kakarrot." Then he was gone. No one but Nappa noticed Bulma's shoulders relax in relief.

/

Breakfast was over, and Bulma was on her knees in front of the circuit board, replacing the wires when Nappa walked in.

"Hey, Nappa," she said as she pulled the last burnt out wire out of the board. He nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"What do you want to talk to me about, little one?" She wiped her hands off on her jeans, still mindful of her right one, and showed him the wires.

"This is what I want to talk to you about. These wires are burnt out, and I believe it's from over usages. Nappa I only have a few of these as back up, and if you guys burn through them every month the GR will be useless in two months. I can't talk to Vegeta; we all know what happens every time I try, so I was hoping he'd listen to you. You guys have to cool it on the training. Either you have to shorten the time you spend in here or you have to lower the gravity level."

"Vegeta won't be happy about this," he said staring down at the wires in her hand. "The only reason he kept you three alive is because of this machine."

Swallowing the bile that just hit the back of her throat, she nodded. "I know, but I don't know what else to do. This machine wasn't supposed to be used until I docked with Frieza's ship, and he would have had all the supplies I'd need to upgrade or repair it. I don't have that here. I thought about taking apart the ship we crashed in, but it wasn't one Capsule Corpses. The components are completely different. I might be able to use the metal from the ship to replace any of the frame work if it becomes damaged, but the insides are not compatible."

"Can you replace these wires now?"

"I just did, but I can only replace them once more. I don't want you getting hurt, but you have to find a way to get this into his highn-asses head."

"I will, little one."

/

She was pissed, Kakarrot could feel it. Hell, he could almost see the little sparks in the air around her. The problem was he didn't know what to do about it. She was outside in front of the castle, basking in the sunlight that was so rare on this planet. Even when it was up half of the time thick clouds, changing the white planet into a world of gray blocked it. Kakrrot had never minded the snow before, but if he never had to see it again once they got off this ice ball, he wouldn't mind that either.

Deciding that he had hidden long enough, he stepped though the huge front door of the castle and descended the stairs that lead onto the perfect white grounds. The sun made the snow and ice around her shimmer, and the long sleeve sky blue dress she was wearing over her dark jeans seemed to have a light of its own. She looked beautiful, but entirely too cold to be standing out here. Those clothes were just too thin.

Oh how he wished Vegeta would just give in and tell them what happened on this planet. He would be able to keep her warm then.

"Hey, ChiChi," he said as he came up next to her. "You kinda look cold." Despite all the warning signs and red lights that were going off in his head, he wrapped his arms around her shoulder and pulled her close to him. He was thankful he hadn't put on any armor yet so it wouldn't be so uncomfortable for her. Though that didn't seem to matter much, cause she was like a wooden plank by his side.

"Oh, so now you want to acknowledge me? Now that we're alone and no one will see?"

"ChiChi, please understand that it's not like that, I'm not ashamed of you or anything."

"Well you sure could have fooled me." Her voice broke a little the last word, and she tried to pull away from him, but he would have none of that. He pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her shaking form and nuzzled his nose into her hair.

"Please don't cry, ChiChi. I really didn't mean to upset you. I just... Vegeta's been acting weird lately, and I didn't want to draw any unnecessary attention to us until he's in a better mood. I promise I'm not ashamed of us."

How badly she wanted to believe him. He was probably telling her the truth, but she had been through this before. Yes, she was a virgin, but that didn't mean she didn't have any experience with men. She had dated; she had even fallen in love once when she was in high school. He had been beautiful in her eyes, tall, dark and handsome; much like the man holding her now. The difference with him was that he had not been a fighter. At first he seemed okay with the fact that she was, over time though, he started to become distant. He would cancel dates, not walk with her to her classes, and not answer her calls. One day she decided to confront him, thinking that he was going behind her back with another woman, but she got the shock of her life when she over heard him talking to one of his friends.

"_Dude, she's killing me. Did you see her in that match against Hikaru last week? She fucking kicked his ass and he was like six four, two fifty. I like her yeah, but I can't go out in public with her without people staring at me, and I know what they're thinking. 'Oh look it's miss ChiChi and his girlfriend'. I gotta figure out a way to dump her, man. I can't be with a girl that can kick my ass, it isn't right." _

She had beaten him to it though. She left before they saw her there and the next day when she saw him again she told him it was over.

This did not upset him.

She threw herself into her studies then and her martial arts. Her father had never been more proud of her, and she had never been more heart broken. She loved to fight, but she didn't want it to take over her life.

With Kakarrot, things could be different. She could still fight and not worry about whether he approved or not because they both loved it, and she would never have to be worried about becoming stronger then him; it just wasn't possible. This could be perfect; or so she thought.

When he ignored her today it was like she was back in high school all over again, with a boy who didn't want to be seen with her. It hurt, but maybe this would be different? She wouldn't know until she tried right?

She pulled back enough to look into his eyes. They were so warm and bright; despite being so brown they were almost black. He was a sweet man and she could see it. Her mother used to say 'the eyes are the windows to the soul' and if that was true, his soul was as bright as a sunny meadow.

"You swear you're not ashamed of me?"

"On my life, ChiChi," he answered without hesitation. She nodded and pressed her face back into his chest. He smelt amazing, like an outdoor spring, but he was warm to, and she was very, very cold. "Come on, let's get you back inside before you turn into an ice block."

"Good idea, big guy."

/

Nappa stayed in the gravity room after Bulma left, saying she was going to check on Raditz. He was going to wait here for his Prince, and try to figure out how he could get into his head that they needed to, 'cool it on the training', as Bulma said. It was not going to be easy.

He closed his eyes and let his mind wander. He felt Raditz in his tank. The brat was getting better, so he'd be out soon. He felt Kakarrot outside with the warrior woman, and he wondered how long they were going to hide. Bulma was walking towards her quarters; the green one was in the kitchen cleaning up still, and Vegeta was on his way back into the castle.

The moment of truth was approaching.

He waited only a few more moments before his Prince entered the room. He walked right over to the control panel.

"I hope you have gotten to four hundred times the Earths gravity, Nappa, otherwise you're going to be plastered to the floor."

"I have, Vegeta," he said as the room turned crimson. He felt the pressure pushing him down, but he did not give into it. Yes, he and Kakarrot had made four hundred, but only in the last few days. He was still having some trouble moving around under all that weight powered down, but he would not let Vegeta know that yet.

Vegeta wasted no time, and charged right at Nappa, aiming a punch to his face. He dodged it just in time and brought his own fist up to his stomach, but he had had more practice under this weight and moved faster then Nappa could. Vegeta phased out of sight and reappeared on Nappa's left aiming a kick to his ribs and sending him flying across the room.

"What's the matter, Nappa? I thought you had made it to four hundred already," the Prince said with a smirk. Nappa picked himself up, and decided that he was not going to play this time. He powered up, and watched as Vegeta's smirk slowly faded away as he did. He was not stronger then his Prince, but he was stronger then his Prince had anticipated.

"Did you think that Kakarrot and I played hide and go seek in here all day Vegeta? You're not the only one that has gotten stronger." His taunt worked, and Vegeta came charging at him again, but this time Nappa was ready, and he moved just as Vegeta's fist was inches away from his face, causing him to punch the wall and leave a dent. The indentation there reminded Nappa of what he was supposed to be doing in here. He ran at Vegeta and they disappeared into a fury of punches and kicks that could not be seen by the human eye.

About two hours into the fight, Vegeta cooled down a bit from his earlier anger, realizing that he was still the strongest in their pack. It had infuriated him to think that Nappa had come close to surpassing him, but as it turned out, Nappa's power level didn't go any higher then when he first powered up. He had come at him with everything he had, but Vegeta had still been holding back.

He'd kill for a real challenge. He wanted to fight Kakarrot right now. It enraged him at times, but the third classes power level almost rivaled his own. If there was ever a time they had to fight each other without holding back, Vegeta wasn't sure who would win. It enraged him and excited him all at the same time. He wanted a challenge, someone that could push him to the brink of his powers and fight him on the same level.

When the gravity chamber had first been completed and they decided to split the time between teams of two, Vegeta's first instinct was to pair up with Kakarrot. Neither of the other two was up to his standards, and that was the problem. Nappa was older and a trained fighter, there was nothing that Vegeta could teach him that he didn't already know. Kakarrot had the power, but not the control. Nappa could help him with that.

Raditz had neither. He was the weakest of their pack. He did not understand how his younger brother could be so powerful, and yet Raditz himself barely had the power level of a third class.

This would not do.

They were the last surviving Saiyan's, and unless he wanted to slowly slip into madness (though he wasn't sure if he already wasn't) he was stuck with them. They were his pack, and he absolutely refused to have a member of his pack be that weak. So he had taken on the challenge of training him. It had been going well at first. Raditz's power lever was steadily starting to rise, and his control of it was impressive.

But then that dream started. Every night the same thing, he would search for someone, then he would find his pack being slaughtered by that reptile bastard, and Raditz would always be dead when he got there.

_Weakest, he was the weakest of their pack._

He would not allow that to happen.

Weak or not he was one of the last surviving Saiyan's in existence, and he would not let him be killed by that bastard so easily.

He pushed and he pushed him to the point of breaking, and he guessed he pushed a little too far yesterday. The one upside to it all was that since he had been so close to death, when he did emerge from the tank, he would be twice as strong then what he was before he went in.

But the Onna had been right. He couldn't afford to push his men like that when there was so little rejuvenation fluid on this planet. If they hadn't had the tanks, Raditz would be dead right now, and it would have been his fault.

He still had every intention to continue training Raditz when he healed, but for now he would use this opportunity to spar with Kakarrot.

Speaking of which.

"You can tell Kakarrot that I'm not going to behead him or the harpy for being together. I don't give a damn if they fuck each other or not."

"Are you sure about that Vegeta?" Nappa said, dodging another kick.

"Sure about what? Them fucking? Why the hell would I care?"

"Gee I don't know, you just seem to have taken a liking to abusing women lately, I figured you'd enjoy blasting the raven woman's head off." Vegeta stopped dead in mid air, his arm cocked back, ready to throw another punch when Nappa's words stopped him cold.

"What did you just say to me?" He spoke in a low, deadly voice. Nappa could almost see the anger rolling off of him in waves, but it mattered little to him. He had spent this entire time thinking of the best way to approach Vegeta about the gravity room and Bulma, and he decided that the best way to do it was head on. Vegeta was not one for sedulity.

"You heard me, Vegeta. I saw the marks on her neck this morning, and even if I didn't, do you really think I'd miss the fear rolling off her? Kakarrot may be blissfully unaware of the world, but I am not."

"What I do is none of your fucking business, Nappa."

"I'm afraid that girl IS my business. Your father was allies with hers, making her our ally. I know it's been awhile since Vegeta-si was destroyed, but I trust that you remember we don't attack our allies, and we do not abuse our women."

He expected the punch that Vegeta landed on his face, knocking him to the ground, what he didn't expect was the power behind it. He thought for sure that the Prince would have warn out a bit by now, seeing that he still had not fully recovered from his injuries yesterday, and that they had been going at it none stop for over two hours.

_I guess he's gotten stronger then I thought._

"You had better watch who your talking to, Nappa, or do you forget that I am your Prince? I could blast you away in a millisecond if I wanted too, so just keep that mouth of yours shut."

"See? THIS is what I'm talking about. What the hell as gotten into you lately? You've got that girl so scared she don't even want to talk to you about the fucking gravity room, and to be honest I don't blame her."

"What are you walking about now?" Nappa picked himself up off the floor and wiped the blood out from under his nose. He got into battle stance, just incase Vegeta decided he didn't like what he was about to hear.

"I'm talking about the fact that we are damaging the gravity room. From running it so high for so long the wires are starting to burn out. Bulma replaced them today, but she only has one more set of backups on her. She says that we either have to cut back our training time or lower the gravity, if we don't the room will be useless in two months time. Unless of course, we take her to the other side and see if she can find what see needs."

"That's not happening."

"For fucks sake, why? It's not like she doesn't fucking know what we do under Frieza's rule-"

"Enough, Nappa!" Vegeta walked over to the control panel and shut the machine down. "I said no. I will not take her there, and I am not going to cut down my training. If the little bitch can't figure out a way to make this thing continue running, then her and her friends are dead, understand? I will not have three useless harpies running around here for the next four years. Tell Kakarrot to have fun with his little whore while he can, because their days are numbered."

As Nappa watched him walk out the door, his mind screamed at him to come up with a solution to this predicament. All their problems would most likely be solved if he could just fly Bulma to the other side of the planet. He didn't understand why Vegeta refused. Yes they would have questions, but they did not have to answer them if he didn't want them too.

_Fuckin stubborn monkey. If your father were alive today he'd kick your ass from here to Lumma-si._

/

Vegeta stormed out of the room, pissed off to hell and wanting to hurt something, bad.

How DARE Nappa speak to him that way! He had absolutely no right too. He had been too lenient towards him, and that was the problem. He saw him as a father figure, and in doing so he had been giving him the means to treat him as a son. No more. He was an elite warrior, not a royal, and he would stop treating him as such.

The problem was that fucking Onna. Everything had been fine until she and her gaggle of bitches crashed here. Nappa said he had known her since she was a child, and apparently he had formed a bond with her, making him act just as much of a father towards her as he did him. It pissed him the fuck off. He hadn't seen her in fifteen years, but now all of a sudden she shows up and he's in 'daddy's here' mode?

Vegeta stopped walking. His hand was on the door handle that lead outside into the cold atmosphere of this planet, when a thought struck him.

Was he jealous? Was he jealous of the fact that Nappa had the same connection with the Onna that he did with him?

_Or is it because Nappa has a connection to the Onna that you don't?_

"Fuck no!" he thought out loud. He couldn't give a shit about her and what connections she had with him. She could fuck Nappa for all he cared; it was none of his business.

He wrenched the door open and blasted off toward the other side of the planet.

Hours after the sun went down that day, he lay in a bloodly heap under a tree, covered in the beasts blood and thinking over Nappa words.

"_See? THIS is what I'm talking about. What the hell as gotten into you lately? You've got that girl so scared she doesn't even want to talk to you about the fucking gravity room, and to be honest I don't blame her."_

He didn't know why, he didn't even want to think about it, but those words had made something in his chest tighten. He had no problem with being feared. He had been feared most of his life. His name alone could strike terror in the hearts of men that were galaxies away.

But the idea of the Onna being afraid of him was uncomfortable. But he had made it this way, had he not? He had attacked her twice already, granted the first time he didn't remember, but he knew what he was doing when he had attacked her that morning.

He knew she was right. He knew he was pushing them too hard and that they did not have enough supplies to keep caring for them if they got injured. He knew she was right; he just didn't want to hear it.

_God, what the fuck is wrong with me?_

This knew aggression that was building inside of him had been welcomed at first. Let him be angry, let him be fierce; in the end it would only make him stronger. Now he didn't know what to do about it. He couldn't control it anymore, and that pissed him off, and worried him at the same time. He had never been out of control of his emotions before. He was a Prince; he was not allowed to lose control like that. But he had been, and he was afraid he was going to keep doing it until madness finally claimed him

Maybe the problem was that there weren't enough Saiyan's anymore. They were a pack species, all of them connected to one another someway or somehow. No pack of Saiyan's was smaller then fifteen or twenty, and sometimes packs got up to two hundred or more. He, being their Prince, had a connection to them all. His telepathic powers were far stronger then any other Saiyan's, except his fathers.

He could still remember the day that Vegeta-si had been destroyed. He felt them all, every single Saiyan as they burned in the explosion that eradicated his home. He heard their screams, felt their pain, and heard their pleas for mercy. It still haunted him to this day. No one should ever have to feel the pain of over a billion souls burning at the same time, even if it was only for a second.

Maybe this was part of the reason for his madness. Their screams haunted the dark corners of his nightmares. Their cries for vengeance stained his very soul. He vowed that day that they would have their revenge; that he would be the one to bring down the Ice-jin that had slaughtered his people like sheep. Ten years had passed and he still had not made good on his word.

He would not kill the Onna. He would not kill her companions.

Nappa was right, he needed to tell them the reason for them being deserted on this planet, and maybe she would be able to get the supplies she needs to keep that damn gravity chamber working.

The souls of his dead race had been crying for far too long; he will not make them wait longer because of his pride.

**So? What do you think? **

**I hope this explains to you why Vegeta was going so hard on Raditz. He still has other issues that will revel themselves later, but for now this is one issue out of the way.**

**So now I'm wondering if I should revel the reason they are stuck on the planet and the secrets they've been keeping in the next chapter…. Or write some bullshit filler and keep you waiting for the one after it? XD **

**Why don't YOU tell me what you want in a REVIEW? You guys know I love them =D **


	9. Journey To The Past

**Yes, I know, I can't believe that I got this out this fast either. Not sure how long it's gonna take me to get the next one out though, cause I just got through one of the climaxes of the story and I'm not sure where to go from here.**

**The lose of my notes is really affecting my writing the tenth chapter because I don't remember the little hurdles and journeys I was going to put our favorite characters through for the next arch of the story 0_o**

**I still have the main ideas, but damn it I'm not sure how to get there**

**DAMN THE FUCKER THAT TOOK MY NOTEBOOK! **

**Anyway…**

**So do me a favor peeps, go to search and find a story called Reciprocity by springandbysummerfall. It is freaking FANTASTIC and she doesn't have nearly enough reviews for how well she writes. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, I just use its characters to get my jollies. **

Almost two weeks had gone by since Vegeta had resolved to tell the Onna about the reason for them being on this planet. He had not lost his resolve to tell her, he just could not get her alone long enough. She avoided him like the fucking plague, making sure to never be in the same room with him unless she was with one of the other Saiyan's.

Like they could help if he really wanted to kill her.

He didn't blame her. He probably would have run from him as well if he were her. She still covered her neck with one type of material or another, but she had made the mistake of letting it slip one day, and he saw the ugly yellow and green bruises that still lingered.

He felt shame for the first time in a long time then.

He has destroyed entire planets and civilizations, he had killed billions, but he had never hit a woman. The Saiyan's had always been warriors, they lived to fight, but they had had honor before the Ice-jin had enslaved them. They did not kill needlessly, and they were not cruel.

Frieza changed all that. He turned them into killing machines that wiped out entire planets for money. What honor was in that? Not a damn drop. Vegeta held onto what was lift of his honor by killing quickly and painlessly. He didn't delight in the pain of innocents, and he had never forced himself on a woman. He never lifted a hand against one either, until now.

_I am losing my mind. _

The gravity chamber was still up and running, but if the Onna was right then they had just about two weeks to go before it started to burn out again. He had to get her alone somehow and talk to her.

_Maybe I should just let Nappa talk to her. This would go a lot faster. _

No, that would be the coward's way out. He would not stand by and let someone else talk for him because he might be uncomfortable with the situation.

"Hey Vegeta! Are you coming or what?" Vegeta looked to his left and saw Raditz waiting for him by the gravity chamber.

When Raditz had come out of the rejuvenation tank he had not said a word to the others about what had gone on that day in the chamber. He had assured everyone that he was fine, and he had asked Vegeta when they would start training again. Naturally they started again that day; there was no rest for the wicked.

Vegeta had been right about Raditz's power level, it had doubled after being so close to death. He spent the next week training him to control his new power, then the next on increasing it once again.

He noticed how the green skinned woman started hanging around the ballroom and the common room when they trained and she wasn't cooking. She would be with the harpy sometimes, but most of the time she was alone. He knew she wasn't there out of boredom.

_Great, another fucking couple dancing around this place is all that I need. _

Lately the harpy and Kakarrot had been getting disgustingly sweet around each other. He wished he could go back on his word and blow both of their heads off, but he was a Prince, and Prince's never go back on their words. He'd just have to find a way to get them to keep their sickening displays of affection in the bedroom, though he noticed they did not share one. What the hell were they doing? They hung all over one another all day long, yet they had not shared the same bed?

It confused him to no end.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he walked to the gravity chamber and started their training for the day.

/

"Could you hand me the knife there, sweetie?" ChiChi asked Kakarrot. She had volunteered to cook today since Ophelia had been doing almost all of the cooking since they got here. She was just starting to carve up the dinner that Kakarrot had brought home when Ophelia walked in.

"You two are getting gross," she said as she sat at the little chefs table. She had been sitting in the common area right outside of the ballroom for the last three hours and she was craving some human, or Saiyan, interaction. So what had she walked in on? The lovey dovey couple kissing over their dinner.

Gross.

"You're just jealous." ChiChi said.

"Yes, that's it, I want Kakarrot all to myself. That bed head look is such a turn on"

"Hey now, no need to insult the hair." Kakarrot said sitting across from her.

"It's about the only thing I could come up with at the moment. I'm too tired and too hungry to process a better insult."

"Well dinner will be ready in about an hour, so why don't you go take a nap while it's cooking?" ChiChi asked as she started laying out stakes from the animal on the metal grill.

"Thanks but no. If I fall asleep now I'll never wake up for dinner, so I'll wait till I have a full stomach, then I'll go to bed."

"I hear ya. If you don't have a full stomach how are you supposed to sleep well?"

"You can't do anything without a full stomach, Kakarrot."

"Kakarrot, you idiot!" Nappa burst into the kitchen, looking pissed off as could be. "How could you have missed them?" he screamed. Kakarrot stood from his chair, knocking it over in the process, Ophelia did the same.

"What do you mean? I just got back from my run not an hour ago and everything was clear!"

"Then come out back and see for yourself, dip shit." He ran out of the kitchen with Kakarrot hot on his heels. ChiChi and Ophelia exchanged a look before running after them. On the way to the back doors they passed Bulma sitting on the bottom step of a servants staircase on her laptop.

"What the hell is going on? Nappa and Kakarrot just flew outside."

"We know, something's out there, lets go!" ChiChi said. Bulma put aside her laptop and ran with them to the backdoors. They all slammed through them at the same time and came to a screeching halt at the sight before them.

Five of the most hideous beasts they had ever laid eyes on stood towering over the two Saiyan's. They were about eight feet tall with monstrous looking mouths with razor blades for teeth. They were growling deep in their throats, but they hadn't made a move to attack yet. Nappa and Kakarrot got into a fighting stance and waited for them to make the first move.

_"Vegeta! Raditz! You guys need to get out back. There's been a breach in the perimeter." _Kakarrot called to his pack mates through their link. He could hear Vegeta's angry curses and feel Raditz's concern. It only took them a few seconds to get out back.

"Girls get back in the house, this is dangerous!" Raditz said as he and Vegeta ran by them to take their place next to their pack mates.

"What are those things?" Bulma asked as she took a step backwards.

"Do what he said, Onna, get back inside." Vegeta replied just as the beasts charged at them. They reached Nappa first, and one swiped its clawed hand at him, barely missing his flesh by an inch. They may have been big and stupid, but they were fast with extremely tough skin.

Kakarrot grabbed the one closest to him and knocked it to the ground. He pulled all his ki into his hand and sent an energy blast at its head, completely vaporizing it. He was in no mood to battle with the beasts today. He looked up to see Vegeta blast a hole in another ones stomach as Raditz sent another flying into a tree with a kick.

Where had the other one gone? The girls' screams answered him.

Somehow it had slipped past them and around the side of the stairs that led into the castle. It reached its massive hands out and grabbed both Ophelia and Bulma before they could move. It lifted them up into the air by their arms and roared in their faces, spraying them with its fowl smelling spittle.

"No!"

"Fuck!"

Both Raditz and Vageta ran at the creature. Kakarrot was speeding after them when he saw that the one Raditz had kicked was not dead, and was moving towards ChiChi. With lightning speed he flew after the creature and pounced on its back, taking it down into the ground where he beat its head through the high snow and into the frozen earth below.

Nappa had had enough and smacked his massive hand into the creatures face, breaking open its skull and sending its lifeless body to the ground. He turned to see if the women were okay

Vegeta reached the creature first. He used his ki to sever the things arm and caught Bulma before she hit the ground. Raditz caught Ophelia as it let her go to reach for its bleeding stump. Vegeta held Bulma close to his body as he extended one hand and blew it away with an enormous ki ball. There was nothing left of it when the light faded.

He felt the Onna shivering against him and looked down at her. She was staring at him with wide eyes that held fear and wonder. Wonder for the creatures of course, but was the fear for them as well? Or was that directed at him?

He let go of her and turned his eyes on Kakarrot, who was holding ChiChi.

"What the fuck, Kakarrot? You just cam back from your run, how the hell could you have missed them?" he yelled.

"I swear to the Gods of Vegeta-si, they were NOT there when I was out here."

"They don't travel that fast damn it! You must have missed them somehow!"

"Vegeta I swear they weren't out here! I didn't see them, I didn't even sense them!"

"This isn't good," Nappa said. "If they are concealing their energy somehow and they can blend into the snow, they'll always have the upper hand on us."

"There's no way those things learned to conceal their ki levels, their just dumb beasts."

"Um, excuse me," Ophelia chimed in. "But what the FUCK were those things? And are Bulma and I going to catch some kinda disease from its spit being sprayed all over us?" she asked as she whipped her face frantically on her shirtsleeve. Bulma did the same.

"No, you're going to be fine," Nappa said. He looked to Vegeta.

"_What do we tell them?"_ he asked.

_"Tell them the truth."_ Nappa looked surprised for a second, but then nodded his head.

"Lets go inside. I'm too cold for this shit." Bulma spoke up. They all nodded and started back into the castle.

Much to Bulma's surprise, and discomfort, Vegeta hung back with her as they walked. She said nothing to him. He broke the silence after they were inside and almost to the dinning room.

"Are you going to ignore me for the next nine and a half months, Onna?" She studied him for a minute before replying.

"I've been alone with you a total of four times, Vegeta; half of those times you've attacked me, so forgive me if I'm not starving for your attention." She tried to walk ahead to get away from him, but he held out his arm and blocked her, stopping them both in the hallway.

"I won't... I won't hurt you again. I give you my word as the Prince of Vegeta-si."

She had so many thoughts running through her head at one time she couldn't keep track of them. Was this his way of apologizing again? Why was he even bothering? Why did he care? Could he be lying just to get something from her? What could he possibly want?

Nappa had told her to stay away from him. She should have been screaming to get away from him, but all she could do was stare into his onyx eyes. Her mind yelled at her to run away, but...

"Why?" He looked away from her before answering.

"Because I need to speak to you about the gravity chamber, and I need to take you on a little trip, and I can't possibly do that if you ignore me." A trip? With a homicidal maniac that has attacked her twice?

Oh this was not going to end well.

"Hey are you guys coming or what?" Nappa called out to them from the doorway of the dinning room. They could both see the concern in his eyes.

"No we aren't. The Onna and I are going to the other side. You and the brothers dumb can explain what's going on to the harpy and the green one." The two men stared at each other for what seemed like forever, and Bulma realized that they must have been talking through their bond. What she wouldn't give to be able to eavesdrop on that conversation.

"Alright," Nappa finally said out loud. "I'll tell the others."

"Nappa?" Bluma questioned. He had told her himself to stay away from the Prince, and now he was letting her go somewhere alone with him? Crap.

"It's okay, little one. This is one trip you need to make." Still unsure, she nodded her head.

"Get some more clothes on you. Pile as much on as you can, cause it's a long flight and it's freezing. And bring empty capsules, as many as you can," Vegeta said as she started to walk away. "I'll be waiting for you in the foyer, don't take forever." Once he had left the hallway, Bulma turned back to Nappa.

"Nappa, are you sure this is really okay? I'm too young and pretty to die right now." Chuckling lightly, he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Yes I'm sure. Vegeta gave you his word as a Prince, didn't he? He would never go back on that, not even if you provoked him, though I don't suggest testing that theory." Nodding her head once more, she started towards the stairs.

"Nappa, just incase though, I left the extra set of wires for the GR in capsule number 9 in my bag in my room. They aren't that hard to replace if they burn out again."

"Trust me, you'll be back to do all the necessary repairs on the gravity room."

She turned and walked up to her room. She already had jeans and a long sleeve shirt on, so she tugged on another pair of jeans, then put on two pairs of sweat pants. She threw on another long sleeve shirt and a sweater, then she grabbed a small shoulder bag and placed the few empty capsules she had inside. Once she was done she headed down to the foyer. It was a pain in the ass to try and walk with all that she was wearing, but she made it, and she had a feeling that she was not wearing enough to keep her safe from the cold.

"Okay, I'm ready." Vegeta nodded and walked out into the cold night air. The sun would not be up for another twenty hours.

She had barely stepped out onto the stairs when Vegeta scooped her up in his arms and took off into the air. She gave a little 'eep' of surprise at the sudden movement, and she was about to lay into him about not warning her when the cold actually hit her. In under a minute she was so cold her teeth were chattering and her lips started to turn blue. She felt like the wind was penetrating her clothes and skin and was smacking right into her bones. She had never felt cold like this before. The black night around her made it impossible to see anything, so she wrapped her arms around Vegeta and held him close, to remind herself that she wasn't alone and to try and steal some of his warmth. She felt him pull her closer.

Any worries she had about being alone with him disappeared as the cold continued to beat against her like a jackhammer. She burred her face in the crook of his neck, trying to block the wind from hitting it. She thanked God that he hadn't worn his armor on this little journey; on top of freezing to death she would have been uncomfortable.

Vegeta looked down at her and started to worry. If she was this bad this soon, how was she ever going to make it to the other side alive? Should he have just waited for the sun to rise again? Probably not, it wouldn't be much warmer then, and most of the time the sun was covered by clouds anyway. He could try to warm her up, but he didn't know if it would hurt her. She shifted a little in his arms and tried to push herself closer to him, trying to get every last drop of heat that was rolling of his body, and he decided he had to try. She would be no good to him dead, and to be honest he wasn't doing much better. Saiyan's body temperatures ran high, but this cold was getting to him since he was not powered up.

"Onna, listen," he leaned down slightly to speak into her ear. "I'm going to raise my ki to try and warm us, but I don't know how it'll effect you. I'm going to start off small, and if you feel it burning or shocking you, say something, understand?" He felt her nod against his neck, and slowly he started raising his ki. A few minutes later, as a soft blue glow surround the both of them, Bulma lifted her head from his neck. She could see a little of his facial features with the glow, but it was still almost pitch black out here.

"T-Thank you." she said. She saw his face turn towards hers.

"You don't feel anything?" She shook her head.

"No, just warm. I mean the wind is still kicking my ass, but it's not as bad as before. I can actually feel my lips again." He nodded, satisfied that she was not in pain, and then turned his attention ahead of them. She wondered how well he could see in the dark. All of the five senses were enhanced on a Saiyan, though she wasn't sure by how much. But obviously since they had not plowed into anything yet he could see just fine.

"Vegeta? How long will it take to get to the other side?"

"About three hours."

"Oh, okay." Three hours? She had to spend three hours in his arms? Trying to focus on the heat he was giving off and not the cold that whipped around her?

"About two hours into the flight you should see the dawn. The sun will be up over there."

"I hope it's not cloudy. I think we could use some sunshine." She tried to stay awake, she really did. But the darkness around her and the fact that she hadn't been sleeping well at all the last few weeks won out over her determination to stay awake.

When she fell asleep, Vegeta raised his ki a bit more, carefully watching her for any signs of discomfort. She showed none, and for that he was grateful. It was driving him absolutely mad, but for some unfathomable reason he cared whether she was comfortable or not. He didn't want to hurt her, not again.

It was very confusing.

He hadn't cared about anyone's feelings in a very long time, not since the death of his family and people. Then there was that incident almost a year ago that got them marooned on this planet, and now this. He didn't know what to do about these reawakened emotions. Should he talk to one of his men about them?

No, it would make him seem weak in the eyes of his subordinates.

_Maybe not. The brothers dumb have no problems displaying their emotions, and Nappa had been carefree not long ago. _

"Yes and look where that got him." he spoke out loud. Arguing with himself had become a common assurance as of late. He wondered sometimes if he had schizophrenia, he was becoming more and more unstable and he knew it. The voices that he heard in his head seem to confirm his suspicions.

Now was not the time to be thinking about these things though, so he focused his sight back ahead of him and flew a little faster. It wasn't too long after that he saw the dawn approaching, and a little while after that he was hovering over the town square, scanning for any of the beasts. Once he was confident that none lingered in the area, he touched down on the ground and gently started shaking the Onna awake.

"Wake up, we're here." She blinked a few times before stretching her arms above her head and yawning. She didn't seem to notice that this pushed her chest practically into Vegeta's face. Blushing, he set her down on her feet, but still kept one arms around her waist incase they needed to take off quickly. She didn't protest his actions.

"Where are we?" she asked as she finally got a good look around them. They stood in what appeared to be a giant shopping village, though something had definitely done some damage to it. They were in the center, a giant dried up fountain stood to the side of them, like the ones you threw coins into at the mall. The shops around them had broken and fading signs written in an alien language. Almost all the windows had been broken out of the buildings and shards of glass littered the street around them. The buildings themselves where a faded pearl blue color that looked like it could have shimmered in the sun light at one point.

"Vegeta, what is this place?"

"It's what's left of the shopping center that was on this planet. Look over there." he pointed to their right. Bulam followed to where his finger was pointing and almost jumped for joy. She couldn't read what was on the broken sign that was hanging half off the building, but she didn't need to; she would recognize that logo anywhere.

"It's a Capsule Corp repair store! My god, Vegeta, did you know this was here all along?" She turned her accusing eyes on him.

"I have."

"Why didn't you say anything before? Do you have any idea how much easer my work would have been, damn it!"

"I had my reasons Onna!" he yelled back, taking his arm from her body. She felt instantly cold. "If you knew about this place then the questions would have started to fly and I wasn't ready to answer any of them. I'm still not sure if I should, but I will if you wish." She stared at him for a moment, trying to decide if she was truly mad at him or mad at herself for never asking about the possibility of whole towns existing here. Did she really think that the only thing that existed on this entire fucking planet was the humongous castle they lived in?

"Lets go inside Onna, you're shivering." she nodded numbly as he took her elbow and lead her to the Capsule Corp repair shop. It was one of the few buildings that did not have the glass windows broken out. It was huge inside. All kinds of equipment hung on the walls surrounding the store and on the counters, and she realized that it wasn't just a repair shop; they sold supplies here too. Here eyes lit up as she thought of the possibility of finding a communication device.

"Forget it Onna, I know what you're thinking, but we searched the place for a communication device when we were first left here. There aren't any." Her shoulders slumped in defeat, but she would not let that little fact get her down. She still had a whole store full of materials to work with. She almost got a headache with how fast the ideas were popping into her head. Somewhere in all her giddiness though, a question stood out to her.

"Why where you guys left here?" She noticed that his shoulders dropped as well. This was not something he was looking forward to.

Tough shit. She had put up with his crap for long enough, and she deserved answers. There were a few chairs off to the corner of the room, she supposed for customers waiting on repairs, and he walked towards them and sat. She followed him and pulled one out so that she sat facing him. He wasn't getting out of this one.

"We were banished here almost a year ago now, because I couldn't get a hold of my emotions. In-between purging missions we lived on Frieza's ship. Since we were considered the strongest of his warriors we were given some special treatment, like living on level one of the ship, the level of his elite's, or his closets pets. I had been living there since I was five. I was the original bargaining tool for the safety of my race. Frieza had seen my power level, higher then any other Saiyan at that age in history, and he wanted me. At first my parents refused to hand me over, but then Frieza made an example of a neighboring planet, Spectra-si. He blew it to bits with just one finger, while he was on our home planet bargaining for me. They had no choice, and after seeing what power he possessed I volunteered to go with him, so long as he promised that my people would be safe. Nappa had been 'drafted' into Frieza's army as well, but he played the part of the middleman between my people and the Frieza for years. He stayed mainly with me and acted as my bodyguard, but he accompanied my father on almost all of his journeys as a bodyguard and representative of the cold army. I imagine that that is when he met you.

"When I was nine, Frieza used his power again and had Kakarrot brought into his army. He was only a third class Saiyan, but somehow his power was almost as immense as mine.

"We worked together purging planets for him for years; we never stepped out of line, never disobeyed an order, we knew there was too much to lose if we did. Somehow Frieza heard an old legend my people had passed down for generations. It was said that a millennia ago a war raged between the Saiyan's and another race, a powerful one, though no one seems to remember their name. It's said that the Saiyan's were almost wiped out in this war, and that our numbers hand depleted down into the mere hundreds. Then, one Saiyan somehow breached a barrier of power that had never been heard of before. The newer version of the legend calls him the 'Super Saiyan', but the old version, the version my father retold, called him The Awakened One. The Saiyan became so powerful that he defeated our enemy's single handedly. The legend says that in times of need, a Saiyan will ascend and awaken this hidden power. My farther always told me that he thought I would be the next Awakened One, because of the power I possessed."

He stopped there for a minute and looked out the window onto the cold light of day. Bulma waited patently for him to continue. For the first time since she had met him, she could see real emotions in his eyes. Sadness, anger, longing; despite his constant bad attitude and the constant threat on her life, she felt truly sorry for him. She would never voice her thoughts out load, the Saiyan Prince was far too proud to take being pitied sitting down, but what else could she possibly feel? There was a bit of admiration as well, for being able to serve under the same man that destroyed his home and his people for so long without going completely insane, but it was still being held down by the memory of his hand around her throat.

She listened intently when he started speaking again.

"At first, Frieza scoffed at the legend, dismissed it as nothing but a wives tail. But as the years started to pass, he started getting paranoid about the idea.

"Unbeknownst to the universe, except for a hand full of people, Frieza is starting to lose his grip on reality. He's losing his mind little by little, and I believe his madness truly started to manifest itself when he heard the legend.

"When I was nineteen, I was on leave and back home with my family, as were Nappa and Kakarrot. We had only been home for three days when we got orders to return to the ship immediately and prepare for war. Dedorea informed us that an unknown enemy was making it's way towards Frieza's ship, and he wanted his strongest there to fight. It took us a week to travel from Vegeta-si back to the base, and when we got back, we were told that it had been a miscommunication and that there was no threat. We were pissed, but we said nothing; we were going to head back to Vegeta-si to finish our leave when the pain hit me. It felt like someone had poured fuel on my head then set it on fire. It was scorching, unlike anything I had ever felt. Then I heard the screams."

He paused, wondering if he should go into any more detail with the Onna, like how he had screamed and cried like a child, or how Nappa had to carry him to his bedchambers to try and get some control over him. No, she didn't need to hear all that.

"Kakarrot and Nappa felt pain as well, but they said it wasn't anything like I had described. A few hours later we were summoned to Frieza's thrown room, where we were informed that Vegeta-si had been in a collision course with a meteor shower, and had been destroyed. Over a billion Saiyan's, wiped out in an instant. We refused to believe it, even after having felt the pain of our loved ones deaths, and the three of us set back out to Vegeta-si. When we arrived, there was nothing but derbies left, my home planet had been reduced to nothing but pieces of rocks floating around in space.

"About two months later, Raditz showed up. He had been on a mission for my father when Vegeta-si was destroyed, so he had been spared."

He stopped talking when he heard a soft sob escape from the Onna.

"Stop crying, I have no need for your pity."

"It's not... It's not pity it's sadness. All those lives lost, because of some stupid legend that's probably not even be true." He stayed quiet as she continued to cry. Once her sobbing eased, he continued.

"A few years afterwards, we were on leave and we had gone to Surous-si, and backwater little planet that produced liquor. The four of us were sitting at one of the bars drinking, when we overheard a Sluggilan taking about how Frieza had taken out his only real threat, the Saiyan's, and that was no hope of ever de-throwning him. When we got back, we confronted him. He laughed and told us how gullible we were, that of course he had destroyed our home. He would not take the chance of some monkey over-throwing him. He called us back because he didn't want to kill us just yet, he still had use for us, and Raditz had been a lucky fool to have survived. I don't remember what happened after that, but Nappa told me later I had attacked him. All I remember thinking was that that bastard had given me his word that he would spare my family, my mother, my father, my little brother and my people if I joined him, and he had gone back on it. I spent almost a week in a tank.

"After that, things started to spiral down hill. For the next few years I rebelled every chance I got, and I got aquatinted with the medical staff. The others tried to keep their heads low, though they were often rung into my defiant actions. I don't blame them, I was a suicidal fool. I was hoping to die, and I just didn't have the guts to end it myself.

"While I was busy planning my next defiant move, Nappa had gotten close to one of Frieza's elites. They had fallen in love, and they had created a child together. When Frieza found out about this, he went mad. The four of us, and Nappa's mate were in a training simulation that she had created when he burst into the room, screaming about how he would not have anymore monkeys in the universe then there already were. Before any of us could move, he blew her and their unborn child into oblivion. Nappa attacked him in rage and was nearly beaten to death himself. When he was done he said that this was a lesson for us to learn, and he created a new law. No Saiyan was allowed to produce an offspring, we could lay with as many women as we wanted, as long as we killed them afterwards to make sure no child was formed in that union.

"At the time, Kakarrot had been courting a girl on the ship. He broke it off and refused to have any contact with her.

"I decided that I had had enough of childish games. I had been thinking too small when it came to rebelling; it was time to think on a larger scale.

"Three months after the Frieza had killed Nappa's mate, we were given a mission. Frieza's best customers, a humanoid species called the Nariakn's, were looking for a new home. They were a small, rich group that enjoyed changing their environments every decade or so. This time they decided that they wanted to live somewhere cold. They had grown tired of the tropical claimants that they had been living in, so Frieza sent us here. This planet is called Shiro-si, for the color that it looks like from space, and the only thing that inhabited this planet were the beasts that you saw earlier. It was just like any other purge mission, wipe out the planet of any life forms and go back to the ship. But this time I had a plan.

"Frieza had pushed my last button by murdering Nappa's mate. She was human like yourself, but she was mated to a Saiyan and the child growing inside of her was half Saiyan, and therefor they were my subjects. I had had enough of him killing my people. As the others started to purge this planet, I found a mountain and hollowed it out. I herded a few hundred of the beasts into the mountain and made sure they had enough food to last a while and sealed them in. The creatures are dumb, but I knew they would catch on to being trapped eventually. And two months after the Nariakn's had moved onto this planet they did. They broke out, and slaughtered the entire race."

He got up from the chair then and moved towards the window. Bulma took this opportunity of silence to process his words. Frieza had killed Nappa's mate and his unborn child right in front of him. She didn't know what to think. Tears slipped down her cheeks once more as she thought of the burly man and how much pain he must constantly be in.

"When Frieza found out that we had not successfully purged the planet, and it had resulted in the destruction of his best customers, he decided that the beatings were getting him nowhere, but he still didn't want to kill us. He decided that since we had failed our mission here, that we would be basined to this planet for the next five years. He personally flew us here and dumped us off almost a year ago.

"The Nariakn Royals did not like to mingle with the commoners of their race, so they set up their castle on the other side of the planet, and had their servants collect whatever they wanted from this shopping district. About another mile west of here is where the commoners set up their homes. Almost everything on this planet is a product of your Capsule Corporation, so finding the supplies you need to keep that damn machine running without burning up the wires shouldn't be a problem. And since the Nariakn's were humanoid, you should be able to find more suitable clothes for you and the others in one of these shops."

He stopped speaking then, and silence almost overwhelmed her. Life was not kind to anyone that was under Frieza's rule, unless you were just as heartless as he was, but the lives of these Saiyan's had been absolutely horrific.

What was she supposed to say after a story like that? I'm sorry was not good enough. It's what everyone said when they didn't know what to say. The words had become hollow to her over the years. If someone was really sorry they would have to prove it, not say it.

How could she prove that she was truly heartbroken for these men? The only way a Saiyan would understand.

She got up and went over to him, looking out into the emptiness of the shopping district. She stayed silent for a few moments, trying to make sure she would say the right thing to him. When she finally did speak, she found that she sounded incredibly calm, and not at all like the crying, blibering baby she felt like on the inside.

"I think that, for everything you guys have had to deal with, you've turned out incredibly strong. A lot of people, human or Saiyan I think, would have cracked under all that pressure and gone insane. There's a saying back on Earth that says, 'good things come to those who wait' and I think maybe good things are coming your way. Our way. I know, down deep in my heart of hearts that you can destroy Frieza. My soul is screaming it so load I'm surprised you can't hear it. I will build you anything and everything I can to help you train. Anything you ask me to do, I will. But I want something from you as well."

He cocked his head to the side to look at her profile as she stared outside, and for the first time he allowed himself to take notice of how pretty she was.

"What do you ask of me, Onna?" he asked softly. She turned to look at him.

"I know you already said so earlier, but I want your word that you will not attack me again."

"Done. I give you my word as the Prince of Vegeta-si."

"When you overthrow Frieza, I want my protection for my planet. He has a lot of loyal subjects out there, and my planet is going to be one of the first ones attacked since we are the producers of eighty percent of the universes technology. That and the fact that Earth is where Red Ribbon was started."

"You will have my protection." She nodded, satisfied at his words.

"Okay, I'm going to have a look around this place and see what I can use. I might be here for awhile, Prince, so I suggest you go get us some dinner, or lunch, whatever you want to call it, and ki fry it up."

"Fine, but do not leave this store for any reason, understand? And if you see any of those beasts outside, don't move; their eyesight is bad and they can't smell your scent through the glass. If they don't make out any movement, they have no reason to come in here."

"Alright, just try not to be gone to long, okay?" He nodded and headed for the door. He pushed it open and stepped outside, but before he left he called out to her.

"Onna, thank you." Then he was gone.

Bulma stood there for a moment, gaping at the spot where he had been standing. Did the mighty prince of all Saiyan's just thank her? For what? She shook her head and smiled.

Maybe there was a little hope for him after all.

**So, now that the secret's out, what do you think? I feel sorry for Nappa writing this, but you knew it would have had to be something big for Vegeta to lose it.**

**Oh and I had a question from last time about how old the characters are right now in this story, so I have a list here for you.**

**Vegeta: 28 **

**Bulma: 25**

**Kakarrot: 24**

**ChiChi: 23**

**Raditz: 26**

**Ophelia: 28**

**Nappa: 45**

**Juu and Jin: 25**

**Krillin: 27**

**So now you all know. Anyway I really have no idea how long it'll be for the next update. I'm gong to take some time this weekend and sit down and figure out exactly what I'm doing. **

**But meanwhile I really hope you liked this. Please leave a review and tell me what you think! =D **


	10. Nano Find

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long to get this out, but I had a lot of problems writing this. **

**Not much to say, nothing too big happens in here, but there is like one thing that gives the plot more…..plotness ;_; lolz**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, I just use it to get my jollies. **

Bulma felt like a kid in a candy store as she stared at all the different products that were around her. Everything was so shiny; she wasn't sure what she wanted to get her hands on first.

_Focus, Bulma, s_he scolded herself. Vegeta would be back soon with food, and even though he had thanked her for some unknown reason earlier, she didn't think he would take too kindly to her just standing around and admiring everything. She moved to the wall just to her right and found Capsule pads. With no working Internet on this planet they would not be of much use, but she may be able to use some of the inside components for one project or another. She had already drawn up blueprints in her head for a few training tools and a few weapons for herself and the girls. She refused to be as helpless as they were a few hours ago when the beasts had attacked.

She popped open one of the capsules she brought and picked up a few of the pads and placed them inside the box that had materialized. She continued this process of finding what she thought would be useful for the next half hour. She had gone through half of one wall when she caught movement out of the corner of her eye. She turned to welcome Vegeta back, but it wasn't him.

One of the beasts stood outside in the square with its head turned up, sniffing the air. This one was much smaller then the ones that had attacked the castle, maybe about five-foot, but its teeth and claws looked no less menacing. Her heart started pounding like a beating drum, and she was afraid that the creature would actually be able to hear it and move towards her. She froze were she stood, not daring to move. She shifted her eyes around to see if there was anything she could hind behind, but the counters and the capsule box were too far away from her. They were only a few steps away, but the beasts head was turned so that it faced the shop, and she knew it would see her if she moved. She was thankful that she was wearing gray sweatpants and a white sweater, so incase it wasn't color blind she would blend into the scenery around her. But then she thought about her hair, would it be able to see the bright blue through the glass and the small snowstorm that had started outside not ten minutes ago? She hoped not.

She wasn't sure how long she stood there, it could have been minutes, it could have been years. All she knew was that her legs were starting to shake, and the creature outside hadn't moved an inch. It was like it knew pray was around here, and it was just waiting for it to slip up.

_Vegeta. Vegeta where are you? I need you, please come back!_

It was almost like he heard her words. Not even ten seconds later she watched as an energy beam came from the sky and hit the beast in the chest. It knocked it to the ground, but it didn't kill it. Vegeta descended from the sky and landed a few feet from the beast, which was trying to roll over onto its hands and knees to get up. Vegeta formed another energy ball in his hand and aimed it right for the head, successfully decapitating the thing. He turned his head towards her and met her eyes. She felt relief sweep through her body and she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. He came through the front door of the shop and looked her over.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes, just scared. I didn't move like you said, but I swear it knew I was here."

"It probably smelt our scents outside. It was just waiting for movement to confirm where we were. This is kind of convent though. I couldn't find any others close around here, so we can just cook that one."

"...Cook?" She cocked her head to the side and knew she wasn't going to like what he was about to say.

"Yes cook. What do you think you've been eating for the last two months? I said earlier that no other creatures inhabited this planet." Yep, she didn't like it, and she definitely felt sick.

"Oh gross. Oh man for real? Shit, no wonder you didn't just kill them all when you got stuck here. Oh man I'm gonna puke."

"Weak human." She ignored the comment and tried to concentrate on keeping whatever little she did have in her stomach down. She heard the door open as Vegeta went outside to skin the thing. Shuddering in disgust, she turned around and continued her search for usable materials.

_This is a piece of cake. I've been eating those things for the last two months now, so no big deal. They taste just like stake back home. This is no biggie. This is no biggie._

She kept repeating that in her head as she took tools off of the shelves and piled them into the capsule. The first one was now full, so time to open up the second one. She popped that one open and went behind one of the counters. She let out a happy squeal when she found motor parts. That would definitely help out with the GR.

Twenty minutes later when she had packed everything from behind counter one into capsule two, Vegeta came through the door, bloody and covered in dirt. He had gotten a metal bored from somewhere and piled it up with meat from the beast, uncooked. Bulma's stomach turned again.

"You do remember we don't eat raw meat, right?"

"Don't mock me Onna, of course I remember. But the smell of burning flesh will draw more of them here, and I don't feel like fighting anymore of them today, so I'll just blast them in here." It made sense. They relied mostly on scent to find pray, so if they smelt something cooking they would most likely come to investigate right? Wait...

"Vegeta, won't they be able to smell the blood from the one you just skinned?"

"I didn't skin it around here, and I buried the parts deep in the ground so they won't smell the blood. What, did you think I was rolling in dirt for the fun of it?"

"You never know, you do act childish sometimes."

"Onna," She giggled at his warning tone. He set the tray down on one of the chairs and gathered a small portion of energy in his hand, he held it over the meat and she watched as it started to turn brown and sizzle. She was ashamed of how badly her mouth started to water; hadn't she been sick at the thought of eating one of these creatures not too long ago? But, she was hungry damn it. They hadn't gotten to eat dinner earlier because of the attack, so the smell of meat, no matter what kind, made her stomach growl.

Once it was cooked, Vegeta sat in one of the chairs and picked up a piece and dug in. Bulma did the same. No matter how grossed out she was, it tasted damn good. One of the very good things about these creatures was that there was hardly any fat on them. They must eat very healthy fo- ...Wait.

"Vegeta, if these things are the only leaving creatures on the planet, what do they eat?" He swallowed the food in his mouth before he answered.

"Mostly plant life, but occasionally they'll resort to cannibalism. They also eat anything foreign to them, hence why they keep trying to kill us."

"Plant life? Like the trees?"

"Not the trees, their are white bushes around the planet that are their natural food source. We don't have any around the castle because we ate them as well, before we started eating the creatures. They seem to thrive off of the leaves of the bush, but Saiyan's need more then just plants to survive."

"True." she said as she took another bite of her meat. The juices started running down her fingers and she had to lick it away before it could reach her sweater and permanently stain it. "How long do these creatures take to reproduce? Cause if you guys were supposed to be stranded here for five years, I don't know if you would have made it with your appetites."

"No idea, I have yet to see a creature smaller then the one we are eating. So either none of them have reproduced in the last year, or they hide the children away." Bulma nodded, satisfied with his answers, and a little surprised he answered them all willingly. He was being incredibly nice, for him, and it was pleasant and scary at the same time.

She picked up another piece of meat and bit into it.

/

ChiChi wiped away yet another tear as she stared out the window of her bedroom. There was nothing to see out there, it was pitch black out, but she wasn't really seeing anyway. She just kept replaying the conversation they had had in the dinning room a little while ago. Nappa had left half way through it; unable to listen when Kakarrot and Raditz retold how Frieza had killed his mate and child in cold blood. She had been strong through the whole thing, and so had Ophelia. But when they left the dining room to retire for the night, she heard Ophelia's soft sob as she turned into her room, and ChiChi had not been able to hold back her own tears any longer. She cried for a little while then calmed down and started pacing her room. As exhausted as she was, she couldn't go to sleep. She just kept replaying the conversation over and over in her head.

She heard a soft knock on her door, and she wiped away another stray tear that made its way down her cheek before calling to the person.

"Come in." Kakarrot entered and closed the door behind him. She gave him a small smile, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Hey. I just got back from my run and everything's okay, I made sure there was nothing out there."

"That's good. I don't think we could handle any more of those things tonight."

"I know," he said ask he wrapped his arms around her from behind. He had always thought of her as a strong woman, capable of anything, but right now he really took notice of how small she was in his arms. He felt a strong, overwhelming urge to protect her, and he would. He didn't care if he had to give his own life to do it.

It was strange. He'd only known her for about two months and he already knew he'd die for her. This, he had to admit, was a new feeling. He had been in other relationships, before Frieza passed that law, but he had never felt such intensity like this in any of them.

He pulled her just a little bit closer to him, instinctively showing that she was his, even though there was no one around to see them.

"Kakarrot, will you stay with me tonight? I don't, I don't want to be alone." She turned in his arms and buried her face in his spandex covered chest. She was afraid that he would take it the wrong way. She liked him, a lot, but she wasn't ready for that. She just truly didn't want to be alone.

Lucky for her, she had found a very understanding Saiyan. He held her close as they lay together on the bed, stroking her hair and kissing her forehead. She didn't sleep very long, maybe an hour and she was awake again. She snuggled closer into his warmth and sighed in content. She felt safe in his arms, safe and wanted. He made her forget about life beyond her bedroom. There were no monstrous beasts waiting for the chance to feed on them; there was no upcoming battle with the greatest tyrant history had ever seen. There was no chance of her losing him in that battle. There was no grumpy Prince, no heartbroken giant; there was no one but her and her Saiyan.

"You should go back to sleep, ChiChi," he whispered softly to her. She loved his voice, but unfortunately it was doing nothing to sooth her right now.

"I can't, my mind is going ninety miles an hour. Two months ago I was a fairly normal human girl, just trying to figure out what I wanted out of my life. Now I'm stuck on this planet with a genius Princess, an alien martial artist and the last four of a worrier race, trying to start a war to free the galaxy from a mad, mass murdering dictator. Sometimes it's just a little hard to process you know? I mean, I'm glad we finally know why you guys are here, but it was just the emotional topper on this mountain I've kept inside of me. I feel like if I start crying again I'm never going to stop."

He pulled her closer, unsure of what to say. He had never been good when it came to emotional problems. Point out who or what the problem was and he'd beat it up or destroy it. Maybe that was just the Saiyan way, but it was the only way he knew. He couldn't protect her from her own mind or heart, and he didn't know the words to make everything better, so he just said what came from his heart.

"I know that all this could get overwhelming at times, but there are a few good things that came out of all this. After everything I've had to do under Frieza's rule, I would still do it all again a hundred times over, if that meant I got to meet you, ChiChi." She smiled and pushed herself farther into his warmth, holding him with everything she had. And she knew in that minute, she would die for him.

/

"Onna, are you done yet?" Vegeta thought he had been a very patient man thus far. He had answered all of her questions, he had killed and cooked her food, he had even helped by kicking the looked door down that lead into the back of the store so she could rummage through the contents to her hearts content. But they had been in this store for almost six hours now, and he was starting to get pissed. He was hungry again, he hadn't trained at all that day, and the sun had set again, ensuring that the trip back would be as cold and the trip here had been. The Onna was like a child with a new toy, and he suspiciously thought that if she could she'd just move into this store with all of her gadgets.

"Oh my God, Vegeta!" He was instantly at her side, pulling her behind him and scanning the room for the threat.

"Where is it?"

"Where's what? What are you doing?" She poked her head out form behind him and looked at him curiously.

"What the fuck did you scream for, Onna?" He was pissed and embarrassed. What the hell was wrong with her?

"Oh Vegeta you're not going to believe this!" She rushed around him and stood in front of one of the shelves to the left of them. It held about thirty or forty different capsules in different sized metal cases. There were codes on the capsules, number sequences that she was squealing over, but they made no sense to him. "Do you have any idea what is in these capsules, Vegeta?"

"No, and really I don't see why whatever was in there could cause you to scream out like that." He crossed his arms and humphed, displaying his displeasure, and she couldn't help but grin at his childish antics. She reached out and laid her and on his forearm.

"I'm sorry, Vegeta, I won't worry you like that again." The blush on his cheeks was instant.

"Don't flatter yourself, I wasn't worried about you. I just need you to fix the gravity room when it malefactions."

"Of course." She removed her hand from his arm, but the grin never left her face. "Okay, remember that metal I told you about from back home? The Carbon Nanotube? The one that I said I combined the Nano Bots with?"

"Yes, Onna, get on with it!"

"Vegeta this is it!" She grabbed one of the metal cases and thrusted it in his face, numbers first, as if that would explain everything to him. "Look over there, I scraped the paint off the wall and found more of it. These building are made of this shit! It's no wonder the beasts didn't destroy them, they couldn't. Maybe a Saiyan could if he really concentrated on it, but then my Nano Bots would just rebuild them. These Nariakn's must have been some rich fools, cause this isn't cheep. I mean the Nanotubing by itself would cost a fortune, but Capsule Corp has only recently started manufacturing the Nanotube Nano Bots to the public, like maybe two months before I left Earth, so they must have paid a big fucking chunk of change to us to have had this for over a year already. Fuck, I wish I had our client records, I wonder how long my dad has been dealing with the Nariakn's. I still can't believe-"

"Onna, are you quite finished?" She shut her mouth when she realized she was rambling. She had a tendency to do that when she was excited, but she was too high on life right now to keep quiet for long.

"You do realize what this means right? Vegeta, if you give me another week, maybe less, and let me strip the GR I can rebuild it with the Nanotube. All the components I need are here, and the programing is done already, I just have to change a few things with the original program. I bet with everyone's help I can reconstruct the GR in two or three days and then I can work on the training bots. They will give you something to practice with that isn't as predictable as someone you've been sparing with for years. I bet I have even come up with other training gear, and I can make-"

She stopped specking when his gloved hand covered her mouth. For just one second she was afraid that he was going back on his word, that he was going to hurt her, but as she looked at his face she realized he was just insanely bored. That and his hand was not applying any kind of pressure, it just succeeded in getting her lips to stop moving.

"Onna, despite my outwards appearance this information makes me very happy, but if you don't pack up every capsule of that shit right now I'm going to make you walk back, understand?" She nodded her head and he took his hand back. He was a bit disturbed to hear the low chuckle she gave as she started pilling the cases into her arms, but then again the entire female gender was an enigma to him, especially this human one.

Within the next thirty minutes, after making sure she had stuffed every inch of available space in the capsules, they were flying through the frigid air towards their temporary home. And to Vegeta's dismay, she hadn't shut up for a minute the whole time. There came a point about halfway through their journey home where he seriously considered just dropping her out of his arms to the ground below, if it would get her to shut up for five fucking minutes; but no, he had to go and give her his word.

_Damn fucking honor. _

No matter, as annoying as her chatter was, it wasn't even half as bad as the brothers dumb could get sometimes. He had become quite good at blocking out their voices, so it was only a matter of time before he learned to block hers as well.

"Oh man, do you think that would work, Vegeta? Vegeta? Hello! Human too Saiyan!"

"Onna, I am no imbecile, but I am not a scientist. How the hell should I know if one of your gadgets would work?" Truth be told, he hadn't heard a thing she had said in the last ten minutes. Seems he was already pretty good at blocking her out. And since she had been talking about nothing but 'new training tool' this and 'new gadget' that, he took a wild guess at what she asked.

"Yeah I guess that true. I mean I know you guys aren't dumb or anything, but I wish my father were here. We bounced ideas back and forth off of each other and where one of us was stuck on something, the other usually knew what to do. I guess I'm a little lost without him." She leaned her head against his shoulder, smiling fondly at the memories of her father and herself working on one project or another. She was actually glad he was relatively safe back home on Earth, she didn't want him to go through all this, but she did miss him dearly.

"You're not dumb either. I say take this experience and learn from it. You can't lean on your father forever."

That sounded suspiciously like nice advice. Not for the first time that night, she wondered who this man was and what he had done with her Saiyan Prince... The. The Saiyan Prince.

"Yeah I guess you're right." The rest of the trip back was spent in comfortable silence.

/

"Geez, Bulma, did you pack up the whole damn store?" Kakarrot ask as she unpacked the capsules. The seven of them were in the ballroom, spreading out the goods she had brought back so she could have a look at everything and make sure she had everything she needed to start remodeling the GR. The boys were popping open the capsules with the Carbon Nanotube and lining it up in piles next to the GR, while Bulma and the girls went through the smaller components.

"Well, if you guys would have just told me that store was there before, I could have just built the damn thing the right way the first time. And besides, that capsule over there is full of clothes for the girls and I, so no, I didn't pack up the whole damn store."

"Still, this is a lot of shit." Raditz commented.

"This 'shit', is going to make you stronger then you can imagine. As I was telling his highness earlier, not only can I construct the GR out of this material, but I can make training tools as well. So if I were you, I would stop bitching. I know I have all the Carbon Nanotubing the store carried, but I'm sure I'm going to need other supplies in the future, so someone better be ready to fly me back there."

"Oh joy."

"Oh, Prince has jokes does he?"

"Yes, she never shuts up."

"Why you!" The rest of the group calmly went about their business as the two battled it out in a game of wits.

In the end it was a draw.

"Well now that the children have stopped fighting, Bulma, do you have all the materials you need to reconstruct the gravity room?" Nappa asked.

"Yeah, lets get in there and start taking the inside shell off. I need to get the gravity manipulating sectors out of there. They are something that I CANNOT replace if they get damaged."

"If you designed this contraption to be fought in, why did you make the components so flimsy?" Vegeta asked. It was almost like he knew exactly what to say to get on her nerves. She mumbled to herself and ignored him as she walked into the GR next to Raditz, with Nappa and Kakarrot in tow.

"Hater," she mumbled out loud.

"Hater?" Raditz asked.

"It's someone that just cannot be happy for anyone else's success. No matter how amazing you did whatever it is you did they have to point out a flaw in it. Your lovely Prince is a hater."

"We can discuss our 'lovely Prince' at another time. Right now lets get these walls down then get some sleep. I'm pretty sure you two haven't slept in over twenty four hours, and I wasn't exactly dead to the world either last night." Nappa stated.

His words reminded Bulma of what Vegeta told her yesterday, and instantly she felt the urge to cry. She blinked back the tears as best she could as they started tearing the walls down, but one or two still slipped down her cheeks. She felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Ophelia standing next to her. She realized that the girls had not really said much since they returned home, and that they must be feeling the grief she felt for her old Saiyan guardian. She laid her hand on Ophelia's and wiped the tears away. After a minute she was okay again, and the older woman moved to help Raditz carry the slabs of steel that Kakarrot and Nappa were removing out of the GR. ChiChi was removing the chips and wires for her from the control panel when she saw Vegeta walk up next to her.

"Where are these sensors of yours?" She pointed to the round, puck looking things that were strategically placed all around the room. Before she could say anything, he lifted her up onto his shoulders and flew her up to the top of the GR so she could start removing them. After she had gotten the first three down she finally spoke.

"Why are you being so nice and helping?" He took a minute to answer her, but she didn't completely believe that he was telling the truth when he did.

"The faster this gets done, the faster I get to train. Don't read too much into it, Onna."

"Oh, I would never dream of it, your highness. But still, thanks."

"Hn."

They worked quickly, and once all the sensors were down and safely packed away for the time being the girls retired for the night to their rooms, taking the clothing Bulma had brought back for them. Nappa left to go on his run and to bring back food for breakfast. Vegeta notice that Kakarrot left not too long after, but he was not headed towards his own quarters.

"The battle of our lives is coming in less then a years time, and Kakarrot is wasting time trying to get a piece of ass. How useless."

"Awe come on Vegeta, you're telling me that if you had the chance to sleep with Bulma, you'd turn it down?" Raditz asked.

Truth be told, he wouldn't mind laying with her. Only a blind fool would not be attracted to her looks, and as far as he could tell her wits matched his own. She could keep him on his toes in an argument. The little fact that she was a genius didn't slip past him. What she lacked in physical strength she more then made up for mentally. She was kind hearted, which she displayed often enough around here. He had attacked her twice, once on purpose, and had hurt her both times. And yet she forgave him, without even asking for an apology.

Beauty, brains, hot-tempered, kind hearted. She sound like mate material.

He shook his head to remove those thoughts.

"You must be joking. Why would I want anything to do with that no good, unprepared, screeching Onna?"

_Me thinketh you protest too much, flame boy._ He would never say the words out load though. Raditz liked living, and he still had yet to bed the green woman, but he couldn't help but tease.

"Awe come on Vegeta, she's not that bad. I mean look at what she's done for us already."

"I have no interest in the Onna, Raditz. She's beneath me. And besides, that gravity chamber of hers isn't exactly the greatest thing in the universe. It's barely suitable to train in."

"Shit, Bulma's right, you are a hater."

"...What?"

**I hope it wasn't too bad. I really had trouble with this chapter, and I'm still not happy with it. **

**I know a few of you are probably like, 'Omg Kakarrot and ChiChi are moving too fast!', but do you forget the fact that they met once when they were like 11/12 and then got married the very next time they saw each other. Besides, I want to write some nice romantic scenes and I'm not ready to get Bulma and Vegeta together yet. XD **

**I'm actually thinking about holding off on Raditz and Ophelia getting together yet. I thought I knew how I wanted to do it but I got hit with a new idea and I'm thinking I like it better. **

**Anyway, please leave a review and tell me what you think =) **


	11. Not dead

I swear to bob guys…I'm not dead…

I've had a LOT of shit happen to me in the last few months… and here are some of my excuses….

For a few short glorious months I had a job... then the store got shut down T.T But the last two months of that job were absolutely crazy because of the deals going on so I was working like a fucking dog, and I had school on top of it. So busy busy busy there.

Then on top of that I had something take over my life completely. I became a Facebook page admin..and I fucking love it. Then I created another page..then another not to long ago...so now I'm admining three pages, so that keeps me busy.

THEN on top of that...I started moving about a month ago...and its been none stop packing packing packing...

We're FINALLY actually moving this weekend, so I won't really be on the computer at all. Then of course you have the set up of the new place...which hopefully won't take as long as the packing _

I swear I'm not dead, and I haven't given up on BWTB either...or any of my other stories. I just had a case of writers block before...now it's a case of 'author has no time to take a piss never mind write'. ...

Please forgive me? T.T

I'm hoping to have another chapter out soon after the move and the set up is complete.

Another idea I had was maybe going back into the story and breaking up the chapters to shorter ones so that I could just write shorter chapters...which would mean quicker updates once I get back to writing... What do you guys think?

Love you all!

~DarkAngel


End file.
